Lust for Blood
by moriah93ohio
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with a vampire? How will you deal? How long will it take for you to accept who they are? This is the story of Yugi Motou and how he falls in love with Yami Atemu.
1. Yugi's Intro

**This is my first story. Please be nice. I'm still learning when it comes to writing, so cut me some slack. Please read and review. Also tell me what you think of the story and how I can improve.**

**Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with a vampire? How will you deal? How long will it take for you to accept who they are? This is the story of Yugi Motou and how he falls in love with Yami Atemu.**

**Lust for Blood**

My name is Yugi Motou. I am a High School student from Domino. My friends are Joey, Tristan, and Tea. I don't see Tea very much because she moved with her mother (I forgot where). I've been friends with Joey, Tristan, and Tea since I started High School.

I do miss Tea. I can't wait for her to come back.

What I didn't know was that I would fall in love with someone unexpectedly. Though when I first met him, he seemed normal. When I got to know him, I found out a terrifying secret.

Yeah, I know that it sounds stupid but it's true. Besides, how I was supposed to know that he was different?

Yeah, I know. I didn't. But I couldn't help but fall in love with him anyways. I already liked him.

I also didn't know what was in store for me and him. Our past and our future.

No matter what, I know that we will get through his **Lust for Blood.**

**I might start writing the chapters tomorrow. I guess it depends if people like this introduction. Don't be surprised if this intro is different. I'm thinking about changing it. Please read and review. I would really appreciate reviews and story alerts. Please make sure you review before you story alert this. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Yugi's Lover Intro

**This is Yugi's lover opinion. It's not really the first chapter. It's kinda like an introduction for how the story is going to be. It's really important that you read this.**

_My name is… that's not important right now. You will find out later on. I can't tell you a lot. But I can tell you that I'm a vampire. _

_I was once the pharaoh of Egypt before I was turned. I was turned when I was sixteen. _

_I've been a vampire for 3, ooo years. I gone through and seen a lot._

_I didn't know that I would fall in love with a boy at my school. He wouldn't know that I was different because I look like I'm sixteen. I haven't aged. _

_I fell in love with unexpectedly. I wasn't thinking it would happen, but it did._

_I know that it sounds silly, but it's true. I couldn't help but fall in love with, I already liked it, when I first saw him._

_There was something about him that seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was._

_I also didn't know that there would be problems that we might not get over. From our past and our future._

_I know that we will get through it, even my __**Lust for Blood**_

**I know that it's the same as Yugi's but I want to tell you things about Yugi and his lover. I didn't want to tell his name, but I sure you already know. I did that because in the beginning Yugi doesn't even know his name. He just knew that he was drawn to him…. I told you too much.**

**Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. Tell me what you think. Until next time. **


	3. First Met

**I know it took me a long time to update, but I was wondering what I wanted to do for the first chapter. I haven't decided exactly how I want this story to go, so I guess I'm just going to wing it for now.**

* * *

Yugi Motou is sixteen years old. Unfortunately, he's running late for school. 

He didn't mean to. He got up at late, but some how; fate was not on his side today.

'Oh no! How could I be so lazy?!' He thought. 'I just need to hurry before I get into to trouble!' he thought.

As he ran, he saw his school coming closer, he ran faster.

--------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Yugi, there was a new student at the school. He was wondering around trying to figure out where he was supposed to go.

----------------------------------------------------

Yugi ran faster as the school got closer to his view. 'Almost there. Almost there! I can't believe that I was late getting up! I didn't want to get out of bed. Why me?!' he screamed in his head.

------------------------------------------------------------

The new student was still wandering around. When he looked out the window and saw that someone was coming closer to the school, a thought struck him. 'Maybe they go here. Maybe I can ask them for help.'

Yugi was at the school and was so glad that he didn't see any teachers outside. 'Hopefully no one sees me' he thought, running into the building. He ran faster than before, making a sharp turn around a corner.

The new student decided to ask the person for help. So he went around a corner hoping to see him close by.

Yugi was running so fast that everything that he passed was a blur to him and really couldn't see anything.

He saw a blur figure after he made another sharp turn around a corner. The figure was coming closer to him. He tried to stop his legs so he wouldn't bump into him, but he couldn't. His legs just went faster. 'Oh no! I have to stop! Stupid legs!' he thought before he hit something, hard.

-----------------------------------------------

The new student was turning around a corner, when he saw someone coming closer to him, at a fast speed. 'What is that? It's so fast that I can't see it. Is that a person?' he thought before something hit him.

---------------------------------------------------

Yugi falls backwards and pulls the unknown figure with him, as he hit the ground.

The unknown figure falls with him and smells something sweet. The scent of strawberries and starts purring like a kitty.

Yugi heard him and started freaking out. "What are you doing?! I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm late for school and was trying to hurry up before I was caught by a teacher." He told him, getting up off the floor.

The stranger smiled, "It's okay. I'm new here. I was hoping that someone could help me get to class. Sorry about before, but the scent was intoxicating," he told Yugi, letting get up.

Now that they were standing up, they had a better look at each other. Yugi look amazed as he looked over the other teen.

He looked just like him. Only he was taller and he looked more mature. His eyes were crimson instead of amethyst eyes. But his hair had multiple layers of long blonde crocked, pointy locks and black spike with magenta rimmed edges. Yugi had to say that the older teen was quite attractive. He could see his muscles through his clothes. He couldn't help but smile in his head.

-----------------------------------------

The stranger looked at the young teen. Looking at him up and down. The young teen looked almost like him. Almost. The young teen had innocent amethyst eyes. His hair looked the same. But he was shorter and looked like a child. A very innocent, cute child.

He had some muscles but not liked he did. The stranger had to smile. The young teen did look adorable. He looked so innocent and fragile. He is attractive' the stranger thought, wickedly.

After they looked at each other for a moment longer, they were able to get sensible thoughts together. "I should go," Yugi said, before running away, leaving a stunned teen.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Yugi arrived at school on time. He went to his class and sat down. He look around to a girl coming in his direction with roses in her hands.

He look at wondering she would have flowers. "Yugi Mouto?" she asked him, when she was in front of him. "Yes." He answered, unsure of why she would want to know. "These are for you." She said, handing him the beautiful roses. "Thank you," he said, as he grabbed the flowers and placed on his desk. As she walked away, he couldn't help but smile. Someone had given him flowers. But why and who?

He looked around to black spiky hair. 'Is that the guy I met yesterday?' he thought.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of Lust for Blood. I hope you liked it. It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted them to meet. I want to thank YamisChibi for the idea. Thank You! Please read and review. Tell me what you think will happed later on is the story. It will be fun to read your opinions. Again please read and review.**


	4. Flowers and Schedules

I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews

**I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. I love reviews! They make writing the next chapter all the more fun! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Previously on Lust for Blood:

"_Thank you", he said, as he grabbed the flowers and placed them on the desk. As she walked away, he couldn't help but smile. Someone had given him flowers. But why and who?_

_He looked around to see black spiky hair. 'Is that the guy I met yesterday?' he thought._

'_That is him' he thought. I wonder what he is doing in here. Is he in my class? Most importantly did he give me these flowers? No, that's too obvious. It couldn't have been him. But what if it was? How would I react to that?' _he thought not noticing that the stranger had gotten up and was walking towards him.

By the time he saw that the stranger was coming his way, he was already by his desk. The stranger looked at him, but didn't say anything.

Yugi was sitting in his desk wondering what the stranger could want.

"Hi", he finally said, looking into Yugi eyes.

"Hello", he choked out. He didn't know why but he felt nervous.

" Do you like the flowers?", he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"You were the one who gave me the flowers?" he asked the stranger.

"Yes, I hope that you liked them" he answered.

"I do like them. But I don't understand why you would give me flowers or how you knew my name. I don't recall telling you that yesterday." Yugi said, looking away from the stranger and to the floor, trying calm his nerves down.

"You didn't. I looked at the sitting chart on the teacher's desk." He told the smaller boy.

"Well, thank you for the flowers, but why?" he asked the older looking teen.

"Because you deserve them" he replied, before sitting in the empty desk I front of the smaller boy.

"I name is Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you." He told the boy in front of him.

"I know. My name is Yami Atemu. I'm new here. I'm sure that you realized that yesterday." He said with a chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm sorry I didn't help you find your class yesterday, but I couldn't get caught being late." He told him, putting his head down, feeling ashamed.

Don't worry about it. I'm here aren't I? Don't beat yourself up about something that is not that big of a deal" He told Yugi, pulling his head up to look in his eyes.

Yugi didn't know what it was, but it felt as he knew Yami. Like he saw him somewhere. There was familiar feeling, but he couldn't figure out what it was. For now, he decided not to worry about. In time he would hopefully figured out what it was.

Yugi was snapped out his thoughts when he heard someone say his name. He looked up to see his friend Joey coming closer to his desk, waving his arms in the air like a mad man.

Joey was a tall blonde. He had brown eyes. He was wearing a long green open coat with a raised collar, a white T- shirt underneath and blue jeans.

Yugi smiled when Joey got to his desk. "Hiya, Yug!" he said. "Hi, Joey. There's someone I want you to meet." He said, looking at the boy in front of him.

"Yami Atemu… I want to meet my friends Joey Wheeler. Joey… meet Yami Atemu." Yugi said.

"Hiya, Yami. Nice to meet ya." Joey said to the new student, while he sat down into the next to the right of Yugi...

"Hi, Joey. Nice to meet you too." Yami said to the blonde.

_**Rung! Rung!**_

The bell wrung signaling that class was beginning. The teacher came into the room.

The teacher wore a brown suit with brown dress shoes, holding a brown leather suitcase, which had 'Mr. Johnson' on the side. He had black hair and brown eyes. Looked as if he was around his late twenties.

He put the suit case on the desk and wrote his name of the board. "Good Morning, class." He said. "I hope that you are all having a great school year and- hello. We seem to have a new student" he said when he saw Yami.

"Please stand up and tell us a little about yourself." He said to the new student.

Yami stood up and looked around the room. "My name is Yami Atemu and I'm from Egypt. I moved here a couple of weeks ago. "He told the class before sitting back into his seat.

After Yami talked someone with brown walks in and sit in the desk in front of Joey.

Mr. Johnson just looked at him before saying, Good morning, Mr. Taylor. Nice of you to join us."

The brown haired teen couldn't think of anything to do but nod.

As the class continued, Yugi introduced Yami to Tristan Taylor. Tristan was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black jeans. His hair was brown and had a large portion of spikes in the front of his head.

When the bell rung, the student left to go to their next class. "Well Yug, I will see you and Yami at lunch." He said before, he and Tristan left to go to class.

"Well Yugi what do you have next?" Yami asked. "I have science next" he answered, still trying to figure out what that familiar feeling he was. "Oh, so do I!" Yami exclaimed. "You do? Can I see your schedule? He asked Yami, wondering how many classes they had together.

He picked up the flowers from his desk and walking into the hallway with Yami.

Yami took out the paper that had his classes on it from his folder and gave it to the smaller boy in front of him.

Yugi and took the paper and took out his schedule.

_1 period- Algebra – Mr. Johnson_

_2 period- Science- Mrs. Porter_

_3 period- Spanish- Ms. Dubois_

_4 period- Health- Mr. Lantos_

_5+6 period- Academic English- Mrs. Nahra_

_7 period- Lunch_

_8+9 period- Computer Application- Ms. McMiller_

_10 period- World Studies- Miss Sommers_

_11 period- Gym- Mr. Gibbons_

He looked at both of the papers and fell to the floor, the papers falling with him, along with the flower that was in his hands.

"Yugi? Yugi? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yami asked, concerned, helping Yugi up from the floor.

"I'm fine, thanks. But it seems that we have the same classes" he told Yami, picking up the papers and his flowers from the floor and handing Yami's schedule back to him.

"Is that a problem? I can always change my schedule" Yami asked.

"No, it's not a problem. I just didn't think that we would have the same classes." He explained, still getting over the shock.

"Well. I'm glad. If you don't mind, then I don't mind. I hope that we can become good friends" the older teen said, regretting his words after.

Yugi blushed. "I hope that we can too." He said before leading the way to Science. Yami followed.

'_If he's if all my classes, then that familiar feeling will not go away. It will linger around until I remember what it is.' He thought._

'_I wonder what this familiar feeling is? I feel like I've meet Yugi before, but I can't remember where. I wonder if Yugi is feeling this too? I guess only time will tell.' Yami thought, as he and Yugi went to Science._

* * *

**This is end of the chapter. I hope that you like it. I wasn't going to post it yet. I wanted to wait, but I guess I will start on the next chaper tomorrow so look out for it. The schedule is sorta my schedule from school and sorta my teachers. In case you are wondering why Yugi's friends didn't ask him about the flowers, don't worry, they will, they didn't have a chance because of the teacher.**

**Please read and review! They mean a lot to me. I love that people love this story!**

**If you have any suggestions for anything about the story, like something that you want to happen, let me know and I will try to fit it. **

**I love you guy! I hope that you enjoyed!**


	5. Feelings and Tears

Thanks for the review

**Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! I'm do glad that so many people like my story!**

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Yugi and Yami continued to walk into the hallway. They weren't walking fast but fast enough so that they wouldn't be late for Science.

'_I wonder how we got to be in the same classes. I mean I have him in all my classes! HOW! This is SO weird!'_ Yugi thought, still walking not wanted to be late for class.

Yugi still had the rose that Yami had given him in his hands. He looked at him. 'I don't understand why he would me flower. There is something about this that seems so familiar. The roses, the meeting, the feeling, everything. But what is it? What is it that I getting from him?!

--

Yami was walking behind. Thinking the same things. 'I just met Yugi, but I have this feeling that I already know him. But WHY? This is not normal. I'm not normal, but that's not the point. There's something wrong here, but I don't know what it is.

--

Yugi and Yami finally made it to Science. The bell rung before they got to their seats. Yami sat in the back of Yugi. The teacher walked in. She was a short woman. She had gray hair and looked about she was in her late 50's. She was wearing a pink shirt, with some light pink pants and white shoes.

"Good Morning, class" she said, with a bright smile on her face. She looked around the room; she saw that Yami was looking at his desk. "I see we have a new student" Yami looked at her. "Please tell us you name." she said very politely. Yami got up and looked around the room. "Hi, I'm Yami Atemu. I'm just moved here from Kyoto, Japan. I like to write, and draw. I like to snowboard." He said before sitting back in his seat.

"Okay class, today's lesson is on astronomy..." Yugi heard her say, but then ignored her voice. He was too busy thinking. 'Yami is from Kyoto, Japan. That's not far from here.' He thought before he looked at Yami. Yami was sitting in front of writing something.

Yugi looked at his desk. He saw the flowers that Yami had given him earlier. They were so pretty. He loved roses! They were his favorite. Buy why did Yami give them to him? Was there a reason why? Did he want something? Or was just trying to be nice? Yugi didn't know, but he wanted to find.

Yugi looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go. Yami turned around. "Yugi are you okay? You've been quiet all period?" he asked. Before Yugi could answer, he heard…

"He's always quiet. He never says anything. That's why he's a freak!" One of the students yelled, and the whole class started to laugh.

Yami looked at Yugi. He saw that his eyes were starting to get watery. Before Yami could say anything, the bell rung. Yugi was the first one of the classroom. Yami got up and followed him.

"Yugi? Yugi? Wait up!" he yelled, trying to get him to stop. Yugi just walked faster. Yami didn't want to walk too fast he might give himself away.

He noticed that Yugi wasn't going to his next class. He had turned the corner and was going to the bathroom. 'I wonder why he isn't going to class. He might be late.' He thought, as he walked into the bathroom. "Yugi? Yugi, are you okay?" he asked. He didn't see which stall Yugi went into.

"Yugi, where are?'' he asked, he then heard a sob. "Yugi?" he asked again, walking closer to where the sound came from. He heard the sobbing become louder as he got closer to it. He opened the stall door and saw that Yugi was lying on the floor. He had his head between in his legs and his hands covering his face. His books were close to him.

Yami close the stall door, he did it really softly because

"Yugi?" he called again. Yugi just sat there, he didn't move. He just sat there crying. Yami moved closer to him. "Yugi?" he called again. Yugi still didn't move. Yami moved closer to him and sat down next to him. He could see that Yugi was really upset.

"Little One?" he said, in a soft voice so only Yugi could hear. Yugi didn't seem to heat him, because he didn't move. Yami turned his head sharply when he thought that he head someone. He didn't sense anyone's presence.

Yami looked at the smaller boy again. He was still crying, he didn't look up yet. He was still just sitting in the corner of the bathroom stall, crying for all he was worth.

"Little One?" he said again, a little louder than before, but still in a soft voice.

Yugi looked up, his face was tear streaked. You could see old tear stains on his face as well as new ones.

Yami got closer to him, and looked in his eyes. He saw hurt, pain, confusing, and something else but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yugi what's wrong?" he asked, in a sweet voice. "Why are you crying?"

Yugi didn't say anything. He was still crying.

Yami got more worried. He moved closer to the smaller teen. He saw that the flowers were in his hands. 'I see that he liked the flowers.' He thought.

Yugi still didn't say anything. 'Here I am crying in front of the new student. I bet he thinks that I am a really baby.' Yugi thought, still looking at Yami.

"I don't think that at all!" Yami responded.

Yugi looked at him, confusing written on his face. 'Did he just read my mind?' he thought.

'I should really be careful. I don't want to give my secret up yet, do I? I keep that Yugi going to know something isn't right. I don't want that.' Yami thought.

"Sorry, I thought that was what to you going to say by the expression on your face." Yami said, trying quickly to come up with an explanation for his actions earlier.

"Oh, that sounds reasonable." He said, trying to hold back his tears, he couldn't. They were running down his face like running water.

Yugi turned away, blushing; he didn't want the new student to see him in such an upsetting way.

Yami couldn't help but smirk at the blush on the little one's face. He moved closer to him. He was so close that he could feel the smaller teen's heart beat.

It was moving faster, the closer that he got to the smaller boy. 'Hmm... Maybe I didn't ruin it.' Yami thought.

"Yugi, if there is something wrong, I wish you would tell me. I want to help." He told the smaller teen, who still had his head turned the other way.

Yugi didn't say anything; He was still trying to get his thoughts together.

The familiar feeling was coming strong, he could hardly think. I only think that was working, was his heart and that was beating faster than normal.

"I am always getting teased by someone." Yugi finally confessed. Yami looked at in disbelieve. 'Yugi seems like a sweet person. Why would any tease him? Yugi saw that Yami eyes were getting redder, he touched his shoulder.

Yami felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over. He saw that it was Yugi arm and his eyes instantly returned to normal.

'Now… that was weird. Why did I instant relax? I felt so calm." He thought.

Yugi looked at him, concern written on his face. "Yami, are you okay? You seem a little

Upset about something?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine, Little One. I just don't like the idea of people messing with you." He said.

Yami saw the tears coming at the ends of Yugi's eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have said anything.

Yugi started crying again, just not as bad as before. Yami felt really guilty. He pulled Yugi closed to him and just held him in a loving embrace.

Yugi didn't do anything. He actually stopped crying. He couldn't help but smile at the content feeling that he was getting.

Yami smiled too. He liked the comforting feeling that he was getting. He liked the idea of protecting Yugi. And he didn't mine. Not at all, because he wanted to.

Yugi felt that familiar feeling again. It was getting stronger the more he was in Yami's

arms. He didn't know what it was, but it was driving him crazy. He wanted to know what was causing this, because the feeling was becoming to strong.

Yami was having a similar problem. But not only was the feeling of familiarity in the air, but there was also this other feeling in the mix. He couldn't figure out what it was but he knew he felt it before. It felt like… like… like…lust. Yeah, that was it. He was feeling lust. But lust for what? Sex? No that could be it. Blood? No that could be it. He was set for a while. Or was it? Maybe it was blood he was lusting for.

He needed to know figure out whose blood and soon. It smelled sweet and it was calling to him. The scent was innocent and intoxicating. Addicting and wanting. He never felt anything like it. But he knew that he wanted it. He just had to figure it out where it was coming from… 'Yugi' he thought. 'That scent is coming from Yugi' Oh, no. It can't be! It was innocent and that was what Yugi was. That scent has to be coming from him.' He thought, before getting up abruptly.

It action startled Yugi. He didn't what was going on. He looked up and saw the expression on the taller teens face.

Yami saw and looked down. "Sorry, I thought I saw something." He said, smiling. Holding out his hand.

Yugi smiled, and took his hand. Yami pulled him up. He walked past him and picked up his stuff.

Yugi thought that he was going to give it back to him, but Yami was going to carry it himself. A blush formed on his cheeks, while he was smiling at Yami.

" I think that we should go to class. I know that we are already late, but we should still go." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. 'I wonder why he got up so fast. What could he have seen? Did I do something wrong?' he thought as he followed Yami.

* * *

**Well this is the end of the chapter. I hope that you enjoyed. I know that some characters will be OOC, but since this is my story. That's how I made it.**

Moriah: I hope that you liked it. I feel really good about this chapter.

Yami Moriah: Yeah… signs she spent a lot of time of this chapter.

Moriah: I did, didn't I?

Yami Moriah: You did. I kinda cut into …. Our time.

Moriah: blushes Well Yami... Please do the honors…

Yami Moriah: signs Please review. That is the only way that you are going to get another chapter…

Moriah: Yeah… thanks you, Yami… smiles Today is my mother's birthday. That is why I decided to update today. If I get enough reviews, I will update on the 30, which is my birthday. So please try to remember.

Yami Moriah: Yeah, Aibou, we know all ready. Please read and review so that she will shut up.

Moriah: Please read and review, review, review! Until then…


	6. Thoughts and Reasons

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews!

Yami Moriah: Yeah… Yeah… whatever.

Moriah: You don't have to be so negative, Yami.

Yami Moriah: Actually, I do.

Moriah: And why is that?

Yami Moriah: Because you are constantly on the computer. Therefore, you don't have

time to spend with me.

Moriah: Yami, I do spend time with you.

Yami Moriah: Yeah, hardly.

Moriah: Whatever… Yami, can you do the honors?

Yami Moriah: Moriah does not own Yugioh. She just wishes that she did.

Moriah: Yeah, Yami I wish that I did. Now, on to the story!

After Yugi's calmed down, Yami and Yugi walked to class. 'Now that was weird. What am I feeling? I guess I shouldn't have gotten up like that. I hope that I didn't scare him. But now that I know what one of these feelings are, I have to be careful. I don't want to lose control. That would be bad.' Yami thought on the way.

Yugi was be hide him. He was really concerned. 'I wonder what happened by there. Did I do something wrong? Of course you did! You cried in front of a HOT student.' Mentally beating himself up.

They finally made it to Science. They walked in and sat down. The teacher was writing on the board and wasn't paying much attention.

Yami looked at Yugi, who was sitting in front of him. 'Yugi is a nice person. Why would anyone want to bother him? Who would want to? He was sweet, kinda, and cute. His voice just screamed innocent. And an innocent voice meant and good scream in bed… wow! No thinking like that.' He said mentally slapping himself for letting his mind get the best of him.

They were quiet all period. The teacher gave them a worksheet on electrical energy. Yugi and Yami finished and turned it. By then the bell wrong.

Yugi was out of the class first waiting for Yami to come.

"So what do we have next?" Yami asked when he was in talking distance.

"We have Spanish." He said, walking and talking.

"That's cool" Yami said, Yugi was just looking at him. Yami stopped walking and looked into Yugi's eyes. Yugi had already stopped.

'I wonder if he knows how innocent and kawaii he looks right now. I bet he doesn't.' Yami thought, still looking into Yugi's big, innocent, kawaii, amystr eyes.

Yugi was looking into his eyes. Yami's crimson eyes were so deep. You could get lost in them. But you would never want to come out. His eyes were so alluring, captivate, and longing to be looked into.

Yami started to feel something familiar again and so did Yugi. The strong sense of familiarity had come back and stronger than ever. It seems that when they were very close, the feel would come back and stronger than the time before.

Yami was feeling the lust again. And it was stronger than the last time. He looked away from Yugi and started walking in the direction for their next class.

Yami knew that he couldn't be close to Yugi, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't known him long, but he still had the feeling that he knew him. But where? When had he met him, and why had he forgotten?

**This was the chapter. I am sorry that it is short. But I wanted to write something for today.**

Moriah: Yeah, guys I am sorry that it is so short.

Yami Moriah: Tell them why you wanted to post today.

Moriah: Yay! Today is my birthday!! I am now 15!

Yami Moriah: Aibou, I know that you are excited, but could you keep your voice down?

Moriah: No, Yami, I can't, it's my birthday, and I am excited. So deal with it.

Yami Moriah: annoying glare whatever… How come I can't help you get excited?

Moriah: blushes Yami you know you can…. If you are nice, I might let you later.

Yami Moriah: mischievous look I'm looking forward to it.

Moriah: Anyway, Please write a review!! And Please say Happy Birthday to me!! It will mean a lot me.

Yami Moriah: Yeah Please review and say Happy Birthday to her. So she will shut up.

Moriah: Please review, review, and review. And tell me if you want something to happen in this story. I am kinda having writer's block. Please tell me how you think that Yugi should find out Yami's secret.


	7. Classes and Suprises

Moriah: Thank you guys for the reviews

Moriah: Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them. They mean so much to me, even if I did get one that wasn't so pleasant.

Yami Moriah: Aibou, stop. It's just a review. It doesn't mean anything.

Moriah: (evil glare) Yes, it does. It means everything. Reviews are what keep me writing, Yami. You should know that.

Yami Moriah: So you are saying that I don't mean anything to you? (Yami looks at me, fake hurt)

Moriah: Don't be silly, Yami. (Laughs, giggling) You know that you mean everything to me. (Kisses Yami)

Yami Moriah: (end of kiss) Good to know. But… abiou….

Moriah: Yeah, Yami.

Yami Moriah: Don't you think that you readers want to know what took you so long to update?

Moriah: I know that Yami. Well… guys… to tell you the truth… I haven't really had any inspiration. I didn't know what I was going to do next for the chapter or the story. I have a lot of ideas and don't know what I want to do.

Yami Moriah: Okay. Sweetie. That's enough. I don't want you saying too much. People might be bored and not read the story.

Moriah: Hey!! Why would they be bored? Are you saying that I am a boring person?!

Yami Moriah: (scared) O-Of Course n-not Abiou. I would never think that. You are a really interesting person to talk to. I love talking to you and I love being with you.

Moriah: (forgiving look, but still mad) okay but don't think that I will let that go so easily, Missy.

Yami Moriah: Uhh… shouldn't you start the story? We have been talking too much.

Moriah: Great idea!! I almost forgot!! I don't own anything. If I did there would be lots of Yaoi and great Yugi and Yami fluff!! Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Previous on Lust for Blood**

"_So what do we have next?" Yami asked when he was in talking distance._

"_We have Spanish." He said, walking and talking._

"_That's cool" Yami said, Yugi was just looking at him. Yami stopped walking and looked into Yugi's eyes. Yugi had already stopped._

'_I wonder if he knows how innocent and kawaii he looks right now. I bet he doesn't.' Yami thought, still looking into Yugi's big, innocent, kawaii, amystr eyes._

_Yugi was looking into his eyes. Yami's crimson eyes were so deep. You could get lost in them. But you would never want to come out. His eyes were so alluring, captivate, and longing to be looked into._

_Yami started to feel something familiar again and so did Yugi. The strong sense of familiarity had come back and stronger than ever. It seems that when they were very close, the feel would come back and stronger than the time before._

_Yami was feeling the lust again. And it was stronger than the last time. He looked away from Yugi and started walking in the direction for their next class._

_Yami knew that he couldn't be close to Yugi, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't known him long, but he still had the feeling that he knew him. But where? When had he met him, and why had he forgotten?_

* * *

Yugi and Yami are on the way to Spanish. 'What is that feeling? It keeps coming back and don't know why. How do I get rid of it? What does it means? ' Yugi thought on his way to Spanish.

'I know that I feel something. It's driving me to the brink of insanity. I just met Yugi and feel like this.' The older teen thought.

They finally made it to their Spanish class. Yugi took a seat in the back and Yami took a seat in front of him.

Their teacher walked in before the bell rung. She was wearing a light pink skirt, a light pink tank top, and light pink saddles.

"Hola, clase! Buenos Dias!" She said cheerfully. "Me llama Senora Dubois. Nice to you see you all." Senora Dubois said. She looked around the classroom and saw that there was a new student.

"Good Morning, Senior. Please introduce yourself to the class." She instructed looking at Yami.

Yami got up from his seat and looked around the class. Momentarily, looking at Yugi before, looking back at the teacher and then the class again.

"Me llamo Yami Atemu. Soy de Egypt. Moví aquí hace unos pocos semanas" Yami spoke in Spanish.

Yugi looked at him bewildered. 'How can he speak so fluently in Spanish? Did he take it before he came here?' Yugi thought, before looking at Yami again.

The teacher was awe too. She knew that Yugi was fluent in Spanish but she didn't know that there would be another star student in her class.

Her third period class was always the worst. They did everything but what they were supposed to do. They talked, listened to their iPods and MP3 players. They even fell asleep.

And the students wondered why they had F's on their report cards.

Yami sat back down when he was done talking. He didn't talk long. He didn't want people to get suspious.

He looked at Yugi from the corner of his eye. He saw that Yugi was surprised.

"Well, class, it seems that we have two star Spanish students in our class. Yugi Motou and Yami Atemu." The teacher said.

"Yugi, you can speak in Spanish, too?" Yami asked, turning around in his seat to face the teen behind him.

Yugi hadn't realized that Yami was talking to him. He was still in awe that Yami knew Spanish.

Yami waved his hand in Yugi's face to snap him out of his trance-like state.

Yugi looked around and saw that Yami was talking to him.

"Huh?" Yugi said, not knowing what else to say.

"I said you can speak Spanish, too?" Yami said, repeating his question.

"Uhh…. Yeah. I do. I learned a long time ago." He answered.

"Bien clase por favor le abre que libros de texto para llamar 123 y hacer activies 3-6 y entregarlos cuando usted es hecho. Ellos son debidos por el fin de la clase." Senora Dubois said, in Spanish.

The students took out their textbooks and did what they were told.

Yugi and Yami finished their assignment and turned them in before anyone else in the class. The teacher just looked at them a smiled, knowing that they would be the only student to pass her class.

The bell rung and everyone left going to their next class.

Yami was waiting for Yugi, who was getting his books together, and making sure not to hurt the pretty roses he got earlier.

'I see that he likes those roses. I think that I will keep that in mind." Yami thought to himself, thinking perverted for a moment.

'Okay… stop thinking that way! It's wrong! You just met Yugi, you can't be thinking that way about him now!'

There was a part of him that said the opposite. 'And why is that Pharaoh? You know that you want to. You are attracted to Yugi in more ways than one and you know that you can't resist this for long. You want him. For his body and his blood. So stop trying to resist. You will give in. and _I_ will be there laughing when it happens.' His demon voice said, seductively, trying to bring him over to the dark side.

'No I won't! So do me a favor and shut up!' he replied back.

"Yami?" he heard a small, sweet say, snapping him from the argument he was having with himself. He looked up to see that it was Yugi.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, concerned. "You seem like you were arguing with yourself" he added.

"I'm okay, Little One. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing to worry about." He responded, giving him a reassuring smile so they the younger teen wouldn't worry.

"So where do we go next?" he asked the smaller teen.

"Umm… we have health. It shouldn't take us long to get there." Yugi told the other teen.

"Well, let's go. Don't want us to be late" Yami said.

Yugi lead the way to their next class. Yami followed so that we he wouldn't lose sight of Yugi.

'I wonder what Yami was thinking about. What ever it was, it seems like it was really important. I know that he was arguing with himself, that's what it looked liked. But about what?' the younger teen thought.

'I hope that I don't have one of those again. I can't have Yugi thinking that I am crazy. Otherwise, I won't be able to figure out what these feelings are. Damn my demon side! He has a lot of control over me, for some reason.' The older teen thought.

The bell rung after the dup walked into class. Yugi took a seat in the back and Yami took a seat behind him.

The teacher walked in wearing a white T shirt, blue shorts, and a key chain around his neck.

"Good Morning, class." The teacher said. For those of you who don't know who I am my name is Mr. Lantos. I am your health teacher." he added, knowing that there was a new student in the class.

"Please take out your books and turn to page 34." Mr. Lantos instructed.

The class did what they were told and waited for more instructions.

"You will read this section and answer then answer the review question. Due at the end of class.

Yami was looking off of Yugi's book to do the assignment given.

'I feel like I know him, but from where? His aura is really pure and sweet. I recognize it, but I don't know from where. Those eyes I remember, too. So pure and captivating.' He thought as he looked in the younger one's eye.

'Those eyes. They are so crimson. They look like little pools of blood. But pools of blood that hold mystery and a frightening past.' Yugi thought, as he was looking the eyes of Yami.

He realized that the other teen was looking at him and quickly looked away, blushing.

Yami smiled knowing that the younger was thinking the same thing.

Yami and Yugi finished and handed it in, before the bell was going to ring to head the student's next class.

Yugi was waiting for Yami outside of the classroom. The older teen was talking to Mr. Lantos, he was telling him name and about where he was from.

After the talk, he walks outside, seeing that Yugi was waiting.

"So… what do we have know next?" he asked the younger teen who was reading some of his notes for his next class.

"We have English." He replied, still looking at his notes.

"Okay, let's go. Can't be late on my first day." He said.

The duo walked into their class before the bell rung. Yugi took a seat in the middle of the class, while Yami took a seat behind him.

The teacher was already at her desk. She was looking at her laptop, probably going over her lesson plans for the week.

She got up from her desk to greet her students. 'She was the loving teacher. Nice and Kind to all, but if you did something wrong she would tell you and help you fix what you did better. She hardly wrote anyone up and he hardly threw anyone out.' Yugi thought to himself, as he watches one of his favorite teachers.

Yami looked at the teacher, too. From the looks of her, she seemed to be nice. She had a cheery voice. And a good attitude. She also had a way with her students. While most of the teacher had a problem handling their students, she didn't. She was a great teacher. Yami thought, taking notes about his English teacher.

"Good, Morning, class! My name is Mrs. Nahra. We are going to have a fun day! I want you all to write me a report about your dream vacation. The place that you would love to go to for summer. It could be Hawaii or The Caribbean Islands. Any place of you choice. You don't have to use of examples. I want this to be what you want." Mrs. Nahra said.

"And please have fun! Use you imagination and creativity!" she added, with smile.

Yugi turned around to face Yami. He wanted to see what the older teen was going to write about. He looked at the older teen's paper. All he saw was the teen's name and the date. It seems that the older teen couldn't think of anything yet.

"Hey,Yami? You can't think of anything?" Yugi asked the teen behind him.

"No, Little One. At the moment I can't. But I'm sure that I will when I get home.

Yugi smiled. "What about you? What are you writing about? He asked the smaller teen.

"Well… I haven't decided yet. There are lots of places I would like to write about. So… I just can't write about one. But I'm sure that I will when I get home." He told the taller teen.

The older teen gave him a reassuring smile. Yugi gave him one back.

The bell rung and the duo were on the way to their next class.

"So what do we have next?" the older teen asked.

"We have lunch. I love lunch! I get to see my friends. Since I don't see an my other classes." He told the older teen, regretting his voice, he sounded like a hyper schoolgirl.

The smaller teen looked away, his cheeks becoming red, from embarrassment.

The older teen chuckled, but loud so that smaller teen could hear or see him. He didn't want the younger teen to be more embarrassed than he already was.

"Well… let's go to lunch. I want you to meet the rest of my friends." He told the taller teen, when the redness in his face was unnoticeable to others.

They walked to lunch and Yugi saw his friends and ran to them, missing them because he hadn't seen them since first period.

"Hey guys! What's new?" he asked his friends.

"Nothin', Yug, just waitin' for lunch so we could see our best bud" Joey responded.

"Thanks, Joey. Hey, I want you guys to meet someone." Yugi said turning around to face his older look alike.

"Guys, this is Yami Atemu. He is a new student." He told his friends.

His friends got up and walked over to the new student.

"Hiya, Yami, Nice to see you again." Joey said to the teen, with a smile.

Yami smiled back. "Nice to see you too, Joey." He replied.

"Hi, Yami. Nice to meet you. Hope that you are enjoying your first day of school here. I'm Ryou Bakura." A smaller version of one of his friends said. He had white spiky hair going in all directions. And he was wearing a blue opened shirt over a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt with blue jeans. He had

"Thank you, Ryou. I'm having a good first day. Nice to meet you, too." He replied back warmly.

"Hi, Yami. Nice to meet you. I'm Malik Ishtar." A smaller version of another on his friends said. He had white blonde hair neatly arranged. He was wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt with gold lines going horizontally.

"Nice to meet you, too, Malik" he said.

"Hi, Yami. Nice to see you again." Said a brown haired teen.

"Hi, Tristan. Nice to see you too." The taller teen replied.

Now that all the teens were introduced they all sat and talked.

"Hey, Yug? What's up with the roses?" Joey asked.

Everyone looked at the smaller teen waiting for a response. They had all seen the roses the teen was carrying, but didn't think of asking. Now that they subject was brought up, they all wanted to know.

Yugi looked around at his friends. Thinking about how to say that the new student had given them to him, that morning during first period. He knew that he couldn't lie to them; he wasn't good at it, so it always told the truth to his friends.

"Yami gave them to me this morning." He told them.

He looked around and knew what his friends where thinking. 'Why would he do that?'

"I bet that all of you are wondering why, right?" he asked his friends.

They all nodded a yes.

"Well to be honest, I don't know why." He told them.

They all looked at their friend's look alike. "Soo… "They all said in unison, wanting an answer.

"I gave them to him for being so nice to me yesterday. I was lost and he helped me find my class. I thought that I would do something nice for him, so I gave him some roses" he answered quickly. The truth was, he really didn't know, he guess that it was impulse.

The gang of friends looked at their new friend and than back at Yugi.

"Okay, that's good" the group said unison.

They all went back to eating their lunches and talking before the bell rung.

The group was standing talking.

"So I will meet you guys after school." Yugi said, he loved seeing his friends.

"Yup…. Yug. We will meet outside the school." Joey said.

"Okay…I will see you guys later. I don't want you guys to be late for your classes." He said before him and Yami started walking to their class. "See you later!" he called over his shoulder before running to class.

The group laughed, they were thinking the same thing. 'They make a cute couple', before running to their classes as well.

Yugi and Yami walked in to their Computer Application class before their teacher got there.

They took a seat and the teacher walked in. The teacher was wearing a pink sunflower dress, with pink sandals.

"Good evening class" My name is Ms. McMiller. I see that we have new student in the class. Nice to meet you." She said, looking at Yami before going to the front of the class, to tell her students what they were going to be doing that day.

"Please log in and go to Microsoft Word. Turn to page 234 and do the activities. Due at the end of class" she said before going in her office to make phone call.

Yami looked at Yugi. He saw that younger was doing the assignment. He also saw that he was a really good typer.

"Hey, Yami. What are you looking at?" he asked, noticing that the older teen was looking at him

"Uhh… nothing. Just looking at what we are supposed to do." He replied, completely off guard.

The smaller one smiled before going back to typing.

Yugi and Yami finished his assignment before the bell rung.

Yugi was grabbing his things and talking to the teacher about something before walking out of the classroom.

"So… Little One, what is out last class? He asked, smiling a little seductively, though the smaller teen couldn't see it.

The younger teen blushed because of the nickname. "Our last class is gym" he replied.

They duo walked to gym, before the bell rung.

They walked in sat on the benches waitin for the teacher.

The teacher walked in wearing a gym suit. He wore glassed and had gray hair, but the hair it him so you didn't even notice that he had gray hair.

"Good evening, class. My name is Mr. Gibbons. Please feel to walk the track" he said.

Yugi and Yami walked side by side on the track talking.

"Soo… Yami? How old are you" Yugi asked the taller teen.

The taller wasn't sure how to answer to he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm almost 17." he replied. "How old are you?" he asked the smaller teen.

"I'm 16. I will be 17 in a month." He told him.

"So… when is you birthday? He asked him.

"June 4. When is yours" he asked.

"It's in June." The older teen answered, not want to give him a specific date.

Before the smaller teen could ask anything, the bell rung and it was time to go home.

The duo got their stuff and was getting ready to leave the building when one of them remembered something.

"Yami, I will meet you outside. I have to get my English notebook from my locker. I will be out there in 3 minutes" He told him.

"Okay, I will see you outside." He told him the smaller teen.

The older teen watching as the smaller teen went in the direction of his locker. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what it was.

He went to the front of the building to meet up with his new friends.

They all saw him and waved. "Hiya, Yami, where's Yugi?" the blonde-haired teen asked.

"He's at his locker, getting his English notebook. " he told the group, who were wondering the same thing.

Yugi ran to his locker so that his friends wouldn't worry. He knew that Yami told that where he was, so that they couldn't be too worried.

Reaching his locker, he put in the combination into the lock. So focused on getting his locker open he didn't see a pair of eyes watching him, waiting for the opportune moment to strike and make their presense clear.

Yugi was getting his notebooks out of his, then closing his locking, happy because he can meet his friends for the walk home. Not knowing that we won't make it there.

* * *

Moriah: Well… this is the end of the chapter. Hope that you like it. Please read and review.

Yami Moriah: Isn't there something else you want to say?

Moriah: Oh… right. I have recently posted a new story. It's called " Red Roses" If you get a chance please read and review it. If I don't get anymore reviews, I'm might continue. I have a good idea for what I want the story to go. So please read and review it.

I'm working on the next chapter for it now, but please review for this story as well.

Yami Moriah: Did you have to say too much, Aibou?

Moriah: Yes, Yami, I did. I want them to know that I want some more reviews. It won't kill them to review, Yami.

Yami Moriah: I get it, Abiou. You made your point.

Moriah: Please read and review for both of my stories.

Until I write again.


	8. The Bully

Moriah: Thank you for the reviews

Moriah: Thank you for the reviews! Glad that you guys like the story!

Yami Moriah: Aibou, why are you so surprised? You know that people think that you are a good writer.

Moriah: I don't know that. Just because people like this story, doesn't mean that I'm a good writer, Yami.

Yami Moriah: It does, Aibou. You know that you are, you are just being modest.

Moriah: I'm not being modest, Yami. I'm being truthful. Don't get the two mixed up.

Yami Moriah: Well… sorry you majesty. Sorry, if I have offended you.

Moriah: Well… you have, (seductive look) but I know how you can make up for that.

Yami Moriah: Well… I wouldn't mind making up for it. (seductive look)

Moriah: Well… everyone… while Yami is making it up to me… please enjoy the next chapter. Remember to review. I like the favorites and alerts, but please, please please review.

* * *

**Previous on Lust for Blood**

"_Yami, I will meet you outside. I have to get my English notebook from my locker. I will be out there in 3 minutes" He told him._

"_Okay, I will see you outside." He told him the smaller teen. _

_The older teen watching as the smaller teen went in the direction of his locker. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what it was. _

_He went to the front of the building to meet up with his new friends._

_They all saw him and waved. "Hiya, Yami, where's Yugi?" the blonde-haired teen asked._

"_He's at his locker, getting his English notebook. "He told the group, who were wondering the same thing. _

_Yugi ran to his locker so that his friends wouldn't worry. He knew that Yami told that where he was, so that they couldn't be too worried._

_Reaching his locker, he put in the combination into the lock. So focused on getting his locker open he didn't see a pair of eyes watching him, waiting for the opportune moment to strike and make their presence clear._

_Yugi was getting his notebooks out of his, and then closing his locking, happy because he can meet his friends for the walk home. Not knowing that he won't make it there._

* * *

The eyes were still watching him, still waiting for the opportune time to let the smaller teen know that he was there.

Yugi turned around, toward the door. The eyes decided that this was the right time.

They jumped from the shadows and grabbed the young teen from behind so he couldn't get away. Yugi was startled and scared, started screaming.

Yugi's friends were still outside, waiting for him. Joey looked at his watch. Yugi was 10 minutes late.

"Guys, Yug is ten minutes late. We all know that Yugi isn't this late even when he is getting something from his locker." Joey said, getting the thought that something wasn't right.

"I know. But maybe he is doing something-" Tea said but she stopped when a thought stuck her.

"What's wrong, Tea?" Yami asked her, wanting to know why she stopped talking.

"Um… guys… didn't that gang use to wait for Yugi?" Tea asked the gang, nervous and unsure how to ask the question.

"He use to, but that was when Yugi was not with us, he only does that when Yugi is al-" Tristan said, before finally figuring that Yugi was in trouble.

"Oh no! Yugi is in trouble!" Tristan said, feeling worried about his friend.

"What is going on? Who is after Yugi? What gang?" said a confused Yami, not knowing what was happening or what the groups of friends were talking about.

"Before we were all friends, there were a group of bullies that would always beat up Yugi when school ended. But then we became friends with him, and we told them not to mess with him anymore or they would be sorry if they did." Joey told a confused Yami. "But now that we are not in the building and they know that no one can get in because all the doors or locked, they will get him for all the times they didn't." he finished.

"We can't let them do that!" Tea said.

"We can't but how are we going to get inside of the building? I'm sure that the leader has every window locked so that no one can help him!" Tristan yelled.

'There has to be a way to save Yugi without anyone finding out about my secret.' Yami thought to himself.

"Stay here! Call the police when you hear a lot of screaming." Yami ordered before running off to find a way inside of the building.

"Yami, where are you going? How do you think you can find a way inside and help Yugi by yourself!?" Tea yelled after him.

"What does he think he is doing?" Joey questioned aloud.

"I think he is trying to find a way to help Yugi" Tristan answered.

"Hello, Yugi. Nice to see you again. Glad that I was able to see when no one else is here." Said the person, his voice husky from hiding.

"Who are you? What do you want? Let me go!!" Said the smaller teen, remember that the person grabbed him so he couldn't get away.

He smirked, knowing that he had Yugi right where he wanted him. "I didn't think that you would remember me. It's been such a long time since you've seen me. Since you got those friends of your, you forgot all about the past you had, before you met them" the stranger said.

Yugi knew that before he met his friends that he got picked on.

**Flashback**

"_Hey come back here, you little shrimp!" He heard someone yell from behind him._

_He was running. Running to get away from the bullies that were trying to get to him._

_As usually, they were after him. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was small for his age, so that would make him an easy target. That and because he didn't have any friends._

_He heard footsteps getting louder and closer. He didn't want them to catch him, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. They were going to find him and beat him up._

_He ran faster. Trying to get away. Trying not to be seen. "I heard footsteps over there. Maybe we can still catch up with him. Go that way and I will go this way." The leader told his groupies._

_The leader went in the same direction as he heard the footsteps. Running fast so that he could meet up with the small teen._

_Yugi was still running, he made a turn down the street, only to be trapped. It was a dead-end! Their was nowhere he could go. He looked up hoping to find a ladder, but there wasn't one._

_Yugi heard footsteps. He was getting scared. "Now I found you." A voice said running to find the smaller teen with his back up against the wall. He came closer. _

"_Stay back! Leave e alone!" Yugi said, scared but still trying to be tough._

_The leader laughed. "Come on, squirt. You and I both know that no one will you" he said, before moving closer to the small teen and pinning him to wall to he couldn't get away._

_Just then the rest of the gang came, smiling because they knew that they were going to have fun._

_The leader threw Yugi on the ground. The gang all surrounded him, kicking and punching him, while he screamed from the pain, begging for them to stop._

_After a while, they did. The leader squatted down to talk to him. "This is what happens when you don't have my money. Have it tomorrow or you are going to have worst." He said before leaving with the rest of the group._

_Yugi tried getting up, but went back down to the ground from the pain. He tried it again. This time succeeding. Walking with a limp, we went in the direction of his house. _

_He would stop sometimes because he couldn't breathe and his ribs hurt. He started again. He saw that his he was close and started walking faster. He got to is and opened the door, before collapsing on the ground. _

_His grandfather came running downstairs to see what the noise was. "Yugi? Is that you?" hoping that his grandson was finally home._

_He looked and saw that the door was opened. He was a small form lying on the ground._

"_Yugi! Oh Yugi! What happened?" he said, running over to his grandson. _

_The smaller teen didn't respond, he just laid there. Jii-chan called the ambulance and they came in a hurry and took Yugi to the hospital. _

_After a couple of hours, the doctor found out that Yugi had two broken ribs, his right arm was broken and he had a concussion._

_Jii-chan stayed by his side until he was released from the hospital and took him home and gave him a lot of bed rest._

_Yugi went back to school with his right arm in a cast. His ribs were almost healed. _

_The bullies were after him again, but some people defended him before they could do any damage to him. He was so grateful. The people that defended him were Joey and Tristan. He told them why they were after him and they told him that they would help him with the money._

"_Please, you don't have to do that. I don't want you involved. This isn't your fault, it's mine._

"_No, who ever is messing with you, is messing with us. We will help because that is what friends do._

'_Friends' Yugi thought. He wasn't alone anymore._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What do you want? I gave you your money a long time ago, so what do you want now?" he asked him, struggling to get away from the grip on his waist.

"Good you remember. Yes, you did pay me, but that is not why I'm after you now." The leader told the smaller teen before throwing him on the ground.

Yugi yelped in pain from hitting the ground so hard. He looked at the leader. He was a tall male. He eyes were brown and shining from mischief. He had short brown hair. It was cut neatly. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'Death is coming'.

"S-So why are you bothering me? What do you want? He asked the tall male teen, scared, not knowing what he was thinking.

"I want to here you scream. Scream from pain. I miss hearing you scream" he said before he slapped Yugi in face, making his gasp and scream from pain and shock.

Yami ran from the group of friends. _"Yami, where are you going? How do you think you can find a way inside and help Yugi by yourself!?"_ he heard Tea scream after him.

"_What does he think he is doing?" _he heard Joey call to. _"I think he is trying to find a way to help Yugi" _was the last thinghe heard Tristan say before he was out of earshot.

'_Sorry guys but I have to save Yugi.' He thought._

Yami ran until he hid behind a bush. 'I know a way that I can get into the school.

He looked around to make sure that no one was following him before he teleported in the school

Yugi put his hand to his face. It knew that it was red because he could feel the pain was started to come.

The leader looked at the smaller teen. "There is no one to save you now. You are all alone. No one cares about you, Yugi. They think that you are a pathetic, little brat, who can't defend himself. They don't like you, Yugi. They just want to make you think they do, so they can stab in the back when you don't expect it." He told the smaller teen, trying to get him to think that no one cared about him.

He knew that the boy on the ground was easily fooled and would believe anything. He just needed to be convinced.

Yami teleported in the building. He looked around, he didn't see anyone. 'I need something to help me know where Yugi is. Everything is so… empty. He could be anywhere.' He thought.

Yugi was still on the ground, thinking about what the leader told him. 'Is it true? Will they betray me? My friends don't care about me? It can't be!' he tried telling himself.

The leader was still looking at the smaller, who was still on the ground hold his cheek. He still felt the pain even though it subsided alittle.

While Yugi was thinking, he didn't notice that the leader was coming closer to him.

He snapped out of his thought when the leader was so close to him, he couldn't walk any further.

"Now, you little shrimp this is so dodging me all those time and getting friends to protect you. You should have known that you couldn't hide for long." He said before he gave Yugi a good kick in the ribs.

Yugi scream from the pain and rolled over, trying to get the pain to go away. The leader kicked him again and again, each time him screaming from the pain.

He moved on the floor, trying to find a position where the kicks would miss him.

That plan didn't work. It just gave the leader better access to his face. The leaders kick became frantic, not caring where he kicked him as long as he made him suffer and scream.

"Please stop! Stop! Please! Stop! Stop! S-Stop! P-P-Please!" he screamed, though sometimes you couldn't understand what he was saying because he was also screaming from the pain.

He was trying to get him to, but he couldn't. The leader liked giving pain. He like hear people beg for them to be merciful and stop hurting them, but it only made him want more of it and hurt you harder then before. His kicks, once again, being frantic, not caring where his foot landed, as long as the smaller teen on the ground and scream and begging for him to stop.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" the smaller teen screamed again. 'At this rate, he is going to give me a serious concussion!' he thought before he screamed again from another kick.

"Why are you begging me to stop?! You should know that I won't! There is nothing that will make me stop! There is no one here to stop me, Yugi! No on here to save you from me! This is the end for you!" he said before he pulled out a switchblade.

Yugi looked at the leader. Then he looked at the switchblade. He was lucky that he was still conscious. He had a major headache, and he could see a pool of blood on the ground where he laid.

The switchblade was black. Pointy and shiny, it just said 'Death.' He was scared. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. 'Well… there are two opinions. One: you die. Two: someone comes and save you before it is too late, but what are the chances of that happening? No one cares about me anyway.' He thought, before he was kicked again.

Yami walked around, trying to think where Yugi could be. _"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"_ he heard Yugi's voice close by. _"Why are you begging me to stop?! You should know that I won't! There is nothing that will make me stop! There is no one here to stop me, Yugi! No on here to save you from me! This is the end for you!"_ he heard another voice. This voice sounded so much deeper and maniacal.

He ran until he saw Yugi on the ground. A taller teen in front of him holding a switchblade and kicking in the ribs and face several times… "I wouldn't be so sure of that!" he said.

The leader turned around. "Who the hell are you?!" He said, venom dripping with every words.

"Don't worry about _who _I am, worry about _what_ I am!" Yami said, before tackling the man down, making the leader drop the knife.

Yami and the leader were wrestle on the floor. Yami was on top trying to make sure that he didn't get the knife, which he failed at. The leader had the upper hand because he had a knife in his hand. After a while, Yami lost his balance on the other teen and was kicked in the stomach, stumbling backwards and hitting a set of locker, before he slumped to the ground.

Yugi looked up, knowing that every part of him was aching. He saw that Yami got kicked by the leader and hitting a set of lockers.

He tried to get up, but only to fall back down from the pain he was feeling.

Yami got up and tackled the leader again. The leader once again losing the knife.

The leader looked the Yami, seeing in his eyes that something wasn't right. His eyes looked normal, but really deep in them, he saw a beast. The beast within him was always looking for an oppotunity to come out.

"What are you? I know that you aren't human, so what are you?" the leader asked him, already having am idea as to what he was, but wanting to know if he will clarify it.

"I think that you already know. Now, I can kill you right here and not leave of trace, or I turn you into the authorities so choice and I suggest that you choice wisely." He said, venom in his voice, pinning the leader to the ground, knowing that the beast wanted to come out, but didn't want Yugi to know what he was in fear that he would scare him.

He had just met Yugi and making him scared of him would ruin anything that he was trying to. He just met Yugi but he cared about him, if he got hurt. He didn't know how hurt that he was, but he hoped that it wasn't too bad.

Yugi was still lying on the ground. He was half conscious, but he kinda knew what was going on between Yami and the leader.

'What did I get myself into? Why did I have to bring Yami into to this? I just met the guy and already he is protecting me. Why couldn't the leader just kill me and get it over him? I mean who is going to notice if I am not on this plane of existence anymore. I mean sure my friends, but no one else. I don't have anyone else.' He thought thinking about the one person who cared about him-his grandfather.

'Why did you have to leave me? You were the only person that really loved me? I was happy with you being there, not I just want to die.' he thought, before his mind went dark.

* * *

Moriah: Well… anybody… that was the chapter. I hope that you liked it. Please tell me if you like it, but please don't be too mean. What will happen next? Will Yami tell Yugi his true nature? Will Yami turn the leader into the police or will he kill him? You decide.

Yami Moriah: Mo-ri-ah, where are you? You know that am I suppose to be making if up you and I can't do that if you are not here.

Moriah: (smiling seductively) I know that I am just saying some things to our readers.

Yami Moriah: Well hurry up, or you won't get what you want.

Moriah: Anyway, if you have any ideas for my stories please tell me. I would love to hear them. I am currently working on the chapter 3 for Red Roses. I will post it soon. So all those who like that story, please be patient. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. New Friends and Dangers

* * *

Moriah: Thanks for the all the reviews

Moriah: Thanks for the all the reviews! I'm so glad that you like my story! It means so much to me!

Yami Moriah: Aibou, why are you ranting? There is no need for that.

Yugi: So… Moriah… what is going to happen next? Will I be okay?

Yami: Yeah, will my Aibou be okay? Am I going to tell Yugi what I am? Am I going to kill the leader?

Moriah: Well… I can't tell you. I guess that you will have to find out.

Yugi and Yami: What!? Why can't you tell us?!

Moriah: Because it's for me to know and for you guys to find out. Not even my Yami knows what will happen.

Yugi and Yami look at my Yami.

Yami Moriah: Don't look at me. I don't know a thing. I'm just as clueless as you.

Moriah: Yami? Can you please do the honors?

Yami: Moriah, doesn't own anything. If she did, me and Yugi would be in our bedroom, with the lights out, under the covers, doing it, all the time. Night and day. Isn't that right, Moriah?

Moriah: (blushes) Yes, that's right. But I know that Yugi would really like that. Right Yugi?

Yugi: (blushes) Whatever! Get to the story! I want to know what happens next!

Moriah: Okay, okay, okay. Let's start the story. Please read and review. Enjoy!

A/N: It has come to my attention from cheetahkit that I ws missed some words in the chapter. I'm sorry if some of this didn't make sense. I'm reading it over and changing it. Please tell me if it make sense. Thank you cheetahkit for telling me.

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

"_What are you? I know that you aren't human, so what are you?" the leader asked him, already having am idea as to what he was, but wanting to know if he will clarify it._

"_I think that you already know. Now, I can kill you right here and not leave of trace, or I turn you into the authorities so choice and I suggest that you choice wisely." He said, venom in his voice, pinning the leader to the ground, knowing that the beast wanted to come out, but didn't want Yugi to know what he was in fear that he would scare him._

_He had just met Yugi and making him scared of him would ruin anything that he was trying to. He just met Yugi but he cared about him, if he got hurt. He didn't know how hurt that he was, but he hoped that it wasn't too bad._

_Yugi was still lying on the ground. He was half conscious, but he kinda knew what was going on between Yami and the leader. _

'_What did I get myself into? Why did I have to bring Yami into to this? I just met the guy and already he is protecting me. Why couldn't the leader just kill me and get it over him? I mean who is going to notice if I am not on this plane of existence anymore. I mean sure my friends, but no one else. I don't have anyone else.' He thought thinking about the one person who cared about him-his grandfather. _

'_Why did you have to leave me? You were the only person that really loved me? I was happy with you being there, not I just want to die.' he thought, before his mind went dark._

* * *

Yami still had the leader pinned to the ground, contemplating what he should do. Whether he should let the leader live or if he should turn him in to the police.

Yeah he could do both. But there would be problems with both. If he killed the leader, the police would come looking for the one responsible. How was he suppose to tell them why he did it? Sure, he could make him disappear. He wouldn't even have to leave a trace of the scumbag. But the police would think that something was wrong and investigate it. And soon it would lead right back to him. So that would be a big problem; a problem that he wasn't ready for.

If he turned him into the police, there would be a chance that he would escape and go after Yugi. There would be no telling as to what he would do when he got him or what he would do to find him. He couldn't risk that.

'What should I do? This is a very risky decision. I jeopardize something no matter what I choose.

Without thinking anymore about it, he hit the leader, making him unconscious.

He got up; making sure that the leader wouldn't wake up for a while, before looking to see how Yugi was.

Yugi was still lying on the ground, motionless. Yami got worried. He hoped that Yugi wasn't in critical condition. Then he might just kill the leader for that reason alone.

Going over to Yugi's motionless body, he heard the he was still breathing, but he was lying in a pool of his own blood and he had broken ribs. He could sense this because of what he was.

He picked him up and teleported them outside of a warehouse. The warehouse looked old from the outside. It was blue, but some of the paint of vanishing. There was blue door, so you could get inside and some windows. There weren't many, but enough to look outside when you wanted to.

Yami carried Yugi inside of the building. "Hello, Atemu. Why are you home so early?" a blue eyed teen said before realizing that there was something lying in his arms.

"Atemu, who is this?" the blue eyed teen asked, looking at him, waiting for an answer.

Yami didn't say anything. He just went up the stairs to his bedroom and laid Yugi on it.

"Seto, I need you to get Bakura in here." Yami told his blue eyed friend.

The one called Seto ran to get the one called Bakura. He came back with him a couple of minutes later.

Bakura walked in. "What the hell is this about, Atemu? What do you want?" he asked before he saw that someone was lying on the bed.

It was a smaller version of Atemu. "I need you to heal him." He told his friend.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I can, but I can't heal internally. I'm not that good at it." He told his friend, wishing that he hadn't afterwards.

"Aww…. Boohoo. And you expect me to do?" He asked teasingly.

Atemu was getting pissed off. He barred his fangs at Bakura, knowing he would realize that this was serious. He wasn't playing. If Yugi didn't get help soon, he would probably die. And he couldn't bear that.

"'Kura? Stop playing. I need you to heal him. Can you do it or not?" He said voice almost demonic.

"Okay okay okay, Pharaoh. Don't get your fangs in a bunch. Because you might get your ass kicked.

Yami looked at him. Getting really annoyed. "Now, you and I both know that I am a stronger vampire than you. I would kick your ass so fast, that your heart wouldn't even know what hit it. Now, can you please use one of those healing spells to heal Yugi?" he said, before his face went back to looking at the small form on the bed.

"Okay, Okay. Umm let me see here. _EGO dico in vox imbrium. Vigoratus is puer pro mihi. Planto totus of suus vix evanui ex os. Penitus quod extrinsecus!"_ Bakura said in Latin.

Yami, Bakura, and Seto looked at the small form on the bed. All of his cutsand bruised were gone.

"I guess now we just have to wait for him to wake up. That was powerful spell and it shouldn't take long." Bakura told them.

"Now… Atemu…who is that?" Seto asked him.

"His name is Yugi. I met him today at school. For some reason, I have been having this weird feeling and it won't go away." He told his friends.

"What feeling? Maybe we can help." Seto told him.

"Well…." He said, thinking about how to word it so that they would understand.

"Well what, Atemu?" Shouted Bakura.

"Well… whenever I am around him, I feel something alluring calling to me. It's really sweet and smells addictive." He told them, finally knowing how to say it.

" Really? Well… I'm sure that you will know what it is soon." Bakura told him, with mischief in his eyes.

"'Kura if you know what it is tell me. I want to know. If it is something that it going to make me hurt Yugi, tell me now." He told him.

"Now, what's the fun in that? You and I both know that you know what it is. You said that it's really sweet and smells addicting. It calls to you. You want it, but only one side of you. Now think about that and I'm sure that you will figure it out." Bakura told him, turning around heading to the door, walking past Seto.

"Atemu, it's--" Seto started to say.

"Don't tell him! He has to figure it out on his own." Bakura screamed from where he was, which was out the room.

"Sorry, Atemu, but I guess I can't tell you. You will figure it out when the times comes." he told his cousin, before leaving the room too, going back to his room.

"It's okay." He said back, not knowing if he heard him or not, before looking back to the small from on his bed.

He saw that the younger teen was starting to stir.

Yugi groaned before opening his eyes, seeing that the new student was there.

He looked at Yami, when he finally got his focus together, surprise in his eyes.

"Yugi, are you okay?" he asked him, not sure what else to say, at the moment.

"Ummm… umm…. Where I am?" he asked, instead of asking his question, noticing that he wasn't in the school anymore.

"Well… you are at my place. We are far from town." He told him.

"What happened?" he asked him, not remembering how he got unconsious or what had happened, nor how he got where he was.

"Well… the leader beat you up really bad. I got there in time to save you. I-" he couldn't bring himself to tell him the rest. How was he suppose to tell him that he teleported him here? That he had his friend use a spell to heal him, so that he wouldn't have to take him to the hospital? And what he was? He was sure that he would freak out. He would probably try to leave.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice. "Atemu, how is everything going in her-"he heard Bakura ask, before seeing that the smaller teen was awake.

" Well.. you're awake? I'm glad. I know that Atemu here was worried about you." He told him, coming closer to the bed that the teen was lying on.

He looked confused. 'Who's Atemu?' he thought.

" I bet you are wondering who Atemu is? He asked the smaller teen, looking at his face to know that he was confused.

The smaller teen nodded.

"Well, we know him as Atemu, but I think that you know him as Yami. His last name is Atemu." He explained to him.'

Yugi looked at Yami, before blushing. 'He was worried about me? I wonder why' he thought.

Yami looked at him, seeing that he was blushing. He smiled at him, when the two eyes met.

"Okay you two love birds. Stop that. We have things that we have to do." Bakura said, interrupting.

" Okay,Yugi. This is my ignorant friend Bakura Ryou." He told him.

Yugi looked him. Noticing that he looked a lot like his friend Ryou the only difference was that he was taller and looked a lot more mature. He was wearing the same thing that his friend was wearing.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you." He told him, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi." Bakura said, smiling too.

Then Seto and another male walked in. They were talking. "So…. How is everything in here?" Seto asked, before noticing that the form on the bed was awake and Bakura was in the room.

"Hi, I see that you are awake. I'm glad. Atemu was worried about you." Seto told him.

"Yugi, this is Seto Kaiba." Yami told him.

Yugi looked at Seto. He was a wearing long white sleeveless KaibaCorp designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under it. He had brown hair and cold piercing blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you." He told him, smiling, before looking at Yami again.

"Yugi this is also my friend Marik Ishtar." Yami told him, looking at Yugi and then at his old friend.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you." Yugi said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Marik said, smiling too.

Yugi looking at him, but he didn't say anything. He was giving him a look of 'what the fuck?'.

Marik finally got tired of it and look at the smaller teen. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, wanting to know why he was giving him that look.

" Oh.. nothing. It's just that you guys look a lot like my other friends, Malik and Ryou. And your names sound alike too. Do you guys have any siblings or something?" he asked, thinking of all of the possibilities as to why they would look alike.

"….." Marik and Bakura's eyes went wide. No one in the room said anything. They knew that they couldn't keep the truth from the new houseguest. If he found out on his own, he would want to leave.

"Well… you right. We do look alike. But we aren't siblings, were…" Marik couldn't finish. He had seen Malik in years. Since he was younger. He wondered how he was. He missed him. He wondered if he would get to see him again.

"Lovers" Seto answered for him. "They were lovers."

Yugi looked at him. He knew that they looked alike. He remembered that Malik told him that he had a childhood friend when he was younger. He told him that for some reason he left. But then he came back and left again. He didn't know why he left; sometimes he would be sad because he didn't know why.

Maybe as they got older, Marik fell in love with him, but he didn't think that he liked him that way and left. He left because of fear of rejection.

Yugi told him that he also had a friend when he was younger. It was weird that his friend left for unknown reasons. Now that he thought about it, Yami kinda reminded him of his childhood friend. He wasn't sure, but things did add up. 'Maybe I will find out soon' he thought.

"So you and Marik are lovers with Ryou and Malik? Okay what is going on? And I want a straight answer. Things don't seem right. Things don't add up. How do you guys know my friends?" He said, confused.

**Meanwhile back at the school**

Yugi's friends called the police, waiting for them to come. They were also still waiting for Yami to come out with their friend.

They loved him. He was the one that kept them together. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be friends now.

Tea was crying. She didn't know what happened to him, but she wanted to find out.

Joey kept pacing. He was getting intolerable. Things could be getting bad each second that passed. At this rate, their little friend could be on the verge of not… he didn't even want to think to about.

Tristan look worried too. He walked over to Tea, consoling her. He knew how quickly she got worried. He wrapped his arm around her, coaxing her to relax. She stopped crying. All she did was hold on to him, supporting her .

But what was going though all of their minds was 'When the hell were those policemen coming?!

The police finally came. The group was so happy; maybe they would tell them what happened to the small friend and their new friend, which they still hadn't seen.

They asked them questions and they answered them as best they could.

The police went inside the building. It was silent and cold. They walked around, until they saw a pool of blood. Apparently, the boy was gone. Now they had to do a search for him. They had to find him. His friends were depending on it.

They remembered that the teens told them that there was bully in here too. Maybe he escaped before they go there. And maybe the kid left too. They hoped so. Now, they were going to have to tell the teens that the bully is gone and so was their friend. 'Now that was going to be hard.'

**Before the police came**

After the older teen left with Yugi, he thought that the police would come before the leader woke up. He was wrong.

He wasn't knocked out for long. It wasn't that powerful of a hit anyway. The leader looked around seeing that the man that hit him and is victim were gone. 'Don't worry you little brat, I will find you. And you will die!' he thought before running out of the building, laughing evilly to himself.

* * *

Moriah: Well…. You lovely readers…. that was the chapter. I hope that you like it.

Yami Moriah: Yeah, thank god.

Moriah: What is that suppose to mean, Yami?

Yami Moriah: Nothing, Aibou. It just means that you have been working hard on this chapter. And I'm glad that it's finished.

Moriah: Anyway, for those of you who want to know: I'm sure that people are wondering about Red Roses. I can't think of anything for my next chapter. I don't know what memory I want to happen next. Maybe you guys can help me with that.

Lately, I have been thinking about a new story. It will be a Romeo and Juliet story with a Yugioh twist. Romeo and Juliet will be played by Yami and Yugi. And yes they are both guys. The main characters will play characters from the play. Tell me what you think about it.

Latin Translations:

EGO dico in vox imbrium. Vigoratus is puer pro mihi. Planto totus of suus vix evanui ex os. Penitus quod extrinsecus- I call on the powers of Ra. Heal this boy in front of me. Make all of his scars disappear from sight. Internally and externally.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Sorry that was missing words. I added things in here too.

I will use a lot of Latin and Spanish in this story. Until I update again, lovely readers!


	10. Yugi's Reaction

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad that you like it!

Yugi: Why do you keep talking? I want to know what happens!

Moriah: Okay, Yugi. Be patient. I'll get to it. Don't worry about it.

Yugi: Well… hurry… authoress.

Moriah: Don't rush me, Yugi. I can make it that you die remember? I doubt that you want that, right?

Yugi:shudders No, Authoress, I don't want that. But can you please hurry?

Moriah: Okay, but please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Moriah doesn't own anything. If she did, me and Yami would be together and doing things day and night.

Moriah: Thank you. Wow, Yugi you know me really well.

Yugi: Of course I do.

Moriah: Well, here is chapter 8 of Lust for Blood. Please enjoy. Don't forget to read and review!

--

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

_After the older teen left with Yugi__, he thought that the police would come before the leader woke up. He was wrong. _

_He wasn't knocked out for long. It wasn't that powerful of a hit anyway. The leader looked around seeing that the man that hit him and is victim were gone. 'Don't worry you little brat, I will find you. And you will die!' he thought before running out of the building, laughing evilly to himself._

_--_

Yugi looked around, waiting for someone to answer him. Seto looked at Atemu, wondering who was going to tell him, before he left the room.

Atemu sighed, knowing that it was going to be him. He didn't want to tell him. He didn't want anyone to tell him. But now he had no choice. He had to.

"Little One—"he started, facing the smaller teen, trying to think of the words to say. "Well, you are right, there is something different about us." He said, looking at his friends.

Yugi started, wondering what it could be. He looked at Yami waiting for him to continue. 'Why me?' he thought. "Well… Yugi… "

--

The police were still at the school, thinking of how they were going to tell the teens, what they had discovered.

They left the building, with a look of sadness on their features.

Joey looked up and saw them, before he ran over to them, hope clearly in his eyes.

"So… where is he? Is he okay? Can we see him?" he said, questions coming left and right, out of his mouth.

Tristan, Ryou, Malik, and Tea all came over with the same look in their eyes, hoping that the policemen's expressions were a front.

"I'm sorry kids, no one in there. The place is empty. We know that there were people in there, because we see a pool of blood on the ground. We think that he got away and that the leader went after him. We hope, really. We will make a missing report to the station and have a search party looking for your friend. As for your other friend, I'm not sure where he went. We don't know if he was even in there. There is no evidence to say that he was." The leader of the squad told the worried group of friends. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and looked tall, but slim.

The group's eyes went wide with shock. As if what they were hearing was a cover up to what they really want to hear. They wanted to hear that Yugi was okay. And that they could see him. See him smiling and tell them he was alright and that there was nothing to worry about.

"What do you mean? We saw Yami go in after Yugi ourselves. So he had to be in there." Tristan told the officer.

"Well… kid we didn't see any traces of him. I'm sorry. But don't worry we will do a search for your missing friends. We will find them." The officer told him, before walking back to his car.

He stopped and turned around, looking at the group of friends. He could see the worry on the faces. How much they missed their friend. He was determined to find the missing teens and bring them back to the group of friends.

"Hey, kids!" he yelled to get their attention. They looked over to see what the officer wanted to say to them.

"My name is Detective Chris Carter. I will call and let you know if we find anything about your friends." He told them, before going back to his car and driving off, the rest of the squad doing the same.

The group of friends stood their, feeling helpless. They didn't know what to do to find their friend, they could only think of going home and pray that they would see their friends again. And that's just what they did.

--

The leader left the school knowing the he was going to find his prey and when he did he was going to have fun with him. He got away the first time, and when he found him, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

He walked in the forest. He wasn't sure where he going, but he knew that he had to get away. He knew that by now, the police were at the school and that he had to hide.

They were probably looking for him and the brat. He hoped that he found him before they found him or the brat.

He kept walking, he wasn't in the mood for someone to see him, but then again, if they did, he would just kill them. It was what he did best.

He knew that he needed a good kill, but the person he wanted to kill-- the one that would satisfy his thirst of a kill--would be the little twerp that got away.

His couldn't help but laugh evilly, as he thought about what he would to the teen flashed in his mind.

--

Yami was still thinking about how he was going to tell Yugi his secret. He was too afraid that the small teen wouldn't trust him anymore. That he would be scare and runway. He would look at him different. Think of him as monster and not the sexy god he thought of him when they first met.

Yami looked at Yugi again. He had been looking around the room. To everyone except for the one he should have been looking at.

"Yugi… the truth is…." He couldn't think of what to say to him.

"Yami spit it out. What is it that you want to tell me?" Yugi told him, getting irritated that the taller teen kept stopping in mid sentence.

He looked around the room, hoping that maybe looking at his new friends would give him some clue as to what the taller teen was trying to tell him.

"Well, Yugi, I think that I better show you than tell you." He said.

Yugi looked confused. He didn't understand what he could possibly mean by that statement.

"What do you mean by that Ya--"he stopped, for before him was Yami, but it didn't look like him. He looked different.

Yugi's eyes went wide at the sight before him. Yami had fangs and his eyes were no longer crimson, but blood red, redder than blood itself.

He looked around the room hoping that there would be an explanation, but to his horror he saw that Seto, Marik, and Bakura also had fangs and their eyes looked darker than their normal eye color.

His eyes widen more, not believing what he was seeing. 'This couldn't be!' he thought, getting off the bed. 'This can't be! My new friends are—'"Vampires" he said aloud, screaming as he ran out of the room and out of the warehouse.

Atemu looked at Seto. "Go after him." He told his cousin, before he ran after his look alike.

"Yugi! Yugi! Come back! Yugi!" he called after him, he could see him, but he didn't want to use his real speed, but he knew at the rate he was going, he wasn't going to be able to catch up with him if he didn't.

--

Yugi ran. He ran as fast as he could. He could believe that his new friends were vampires. He felt so hurt. He knew that he just met them, but… why did it hurt so much? Why did he feel so betrayed by him?

He could hear a voice calling after him, but he ignored it. He knew who it was, and he didn't want to see him, talk to him, anything.

As he ran, he tripped over something. He fell and hit the ground. He saw that someone was coming closer to him, he screamed, thinking that this was the end for him.

"Yugi? Yugi, calm down it's just me." He heard a male voice say to him.

The voice came closer; he could see who it was. Yami. Yami looked the same as he did when he first met him. He looked hot when the sun was behind him, blinding him with light.

'Wow, he still looks sexy' he thought, before darkness took over his mind.

--

Yami looked at Yugi, lying on the ground. His expression was so sad. He was afraid that this was going to happen. He didn't want Yugi to be afraid of him. He wanted him to be accepted of him.

The innocent teen's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow as if he was sleeping.

He picked the small teen up and walked back towards the hideout. He opened the door and walked back up to his room, Seto, Bakura, and Marik behind him.

"What did you do?" Bakura snapped, after Yami carefully placed the smaller teen on the bed.

Yami didn't say anything. He just went downstairs towards the kitchen. The kitchen was painted blue. There was a stove on the right side and tables on the left. The refrigerator was across from the stove.

The group of vampire followed him into the kitchen.

"Atemu what is wrong. You aren't acting like yourself. What happened?" Seto asked, concerned about his cousin.

Yami still didn't say anything. He walked over to the table and sat down, looking down at the floor.

"Atemu, what's wrong? Tell us." Marik said, worrying about his friend too.

Yami looked up, his eyes confused. "I don't know what to do." he answered.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, of course he knew but he wanted to make sure that he was right.

Yami looked at his cousin, glaring of out frustration, knowing that he was messing with him.

"I don't know what to do about Yugi. He is in my room right now unconscious because he was scared that I was going to kill him." He told him friends, as they came closer to him, surrounding him almost, before he continued. "What I feared was going to happen, already has. He doesn't trust me anymore. I just met him, but I feel like I have known him for years. And I don't know why. I don't want him to be afraid of me." He told his friends.

The room was quiet. No one spoke after Yami's confession. No one knew what to say. If the vampire's said anything, they would blow their cover. They couldn't tell him how to solve it. He had to find out on his own.

"Man that was the sappiest thing I have ever heard you say, Atemu" Bakura said, breaking the silence, making Yami stare evilly at him. "You were once a pharaoh. Now you are acting like a bitchy nobody" Bakura continue, with an evil smirk on his face, looking at Yami.

Yami got up from this seat with a look of anger aimed at the former arrogant vampire theft.

"Shut up theft! I didn't ask for you to be so cold hearted! You don't what I am feeling!" he yelled before he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Bakura, how could you be like that? Can't you be more considerate? He is going through a tough time." Seto snapped at him, for his actions towards the once pharaoh.

"Well he was being sappy. He knows not to do that in front of me. And it is fun to piss him off." He white haired teen answer, before leaving the room also, leaving only Marik and Seto.

"Shouldn't we tell him? He is going to be really pissed off at us when he finds out that he knew and didn't tell him." Marik told Seto, who was pacing around in the kitchen.

"No, you know that. He has to find out on his own." Seto told him, before they both left the kitchen also.

--

Yami stomped upstairs. His anger flaring. "That arrogant bastard! How could he be so rude? I don't even know what id wrong with me. Maybe he is right, I am being sappy, but that still don't excuse him for being an ass." He said, before going back in his room, to check on Yugi.

He walked in the room to see that the teen was still on the bed. The feeling of familiarity coming back again, full blast, but there was something else there too. This was something that he couldn't figure it out and it was driving him crazy.

'If only I knew where I knew you from. Maybe I couldn't figure out what this other feeling is.' He thought, pushing some hair out of his face, and sitting down on the bed, but softly so that he wouldn't wake up the teen.

The smaller teen looked so cute and adorable. He loved looking at him. He was just the more beautiful person he had ever seen. He looked so innocent lying there.

He wished that he would wake up, but than he didn't. He didn't want to see the fear in the young teen's eyes again.

--

The young teen's eyes fluttered open to see where he was. The first thing he was a figure lying next to him. He could see because his eyes weren't focused enough.

He soon realized that it was Yami, the backstabbing newly discovered vampire that he was scared of. He screamed.

--

Yami saw that Yugi's eyes opened. He looked at the teen thinking that he was going to scream but he didn't. Yami had a little hope before he heard the teen lying on the bed indeed scream.

--

Yugi was trying to get up, but he couldn't. When he sat up, he felt dizzy instantly, making him fall back down to regain himself before trying again.

"Yugi calm down. Everything is fine." He heard Yami say, but he was still trying get away.

"No it's not. You're going to kill me." He said. He watched a lot of horror movies. He knew what vampires did when they had a victim. They drunk them dry and left their body somewhere in the woods.

"Yugi, I'm not going to kill you. Why would I do that? You're my friend." He told him, sweetly.

Yugi looked at him, unsurely. From the movies he watched, vampires always were friendly at first, and they got the chance, they drunk you dry.

"Yugi, I won't hurt. Never. I would never do that." He told him; try to convince the smaller teen that he meant no harm.

"But what your friends?" he asked, as he calmed down, sitting up.

"Of course, not little one. We would never hurt you." He told, softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, innocently, trying to make himself reassured.

Before Yami could answer, the mentioned vampires ran into the room panting.

Yami looked at them, his expression saying 'what the hell?'

"Hey, mister, we should be asking you the same thing." Bakura snapped, seeing the look in his friend's eyes.

Bakura, Marik, and Seto looked all looked at the bed, to see the Yugi was awake, making them all smile.

"Well… look the kid is awake." Seto said, still smiling. He wasn't really people person, but there was something about Yugi the he couldn't but like him.

Yugi smiled at him, feeling reassured that he wasn't in any danger with them. They may be vampires, but they won't kill him.

"Guys, tell Yugi that he none of you will hurt him." Yami said, turning around to face his friends.

The vampires looked confused. "Why would we hurt him? He is part of the family after all." Bakura said. He wasn't really that much of a people person either. He got pissed off easily and it might end terribly, but Yugi was a gentle and caring person, so he had no problem with him. Besides, Yami had a liking for him, so there couldn't be anything too wrong with him.

"Yeah, he is. I know that he just met him, but he is staying here now, right? We wouldn't hurt family. Well, except for Bakura and Atemu. They are always going at it and they are even related. Atemu and Seto are. Yeah they go at it, but not like them two." Marik said, laughing. Everyone else joined in, including Bakura.

None of them like meeting new people, but the smaller teen had an aura of tenderness around him that made all of them feel comfortable. He was like a easing away, a calmness, which made them all feel relaxed.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. He looked at Yami, the familiarity feeling coming back.

'What the hell is that? This is really getting on my nerves! Why do I keep getting this feeling whenever I am around? I feel like I know him, but I don't know from where. I wish that I did. I hope that I figure it out soon.

--

Tea, Malik, Tristan, Ryou, walked around, still hoping that soon there would be a clue to find their missing friend.

They posted pictures of their friend around town, hoping that someone would help locate him. He was even on the news. Maybe that would better the possible of finding him.

But there was only so much that they could do.

Now, they were at Tea's apartment, waiting for the phone to ring. So far, nothing.

"Man dis is boring! We aren't going to find him this way!" Joey said, his anger flaring.

"Joey you need to calm down. This is the only thing that we can do. We have to leave it to the police. They know what they are doing. Let them, handle it, Joey." Tea told him, to calm him down.

"Yeah, Joey. Everything will be fine. Just keep calm. We will find both Yugi and Yami." Tristan told him.

Joey sighed in defeat. He knew they were right. "I know. I just missed him. We brightened up all of out days. He knew how to make us all happy even when we were sad" he said, looking at the floor.

Ryou sighed. He wanted his friend back just like the rest of the group, but there was nothing they could do. He would just have to sit and wait until the police somehow found him.

Malik sat on the pink couch with Ryou, holding him, to comfort him. He missed his friend. The group was really close and when something happened to one of them, the rest would be really upset. It was even worse because Yugi was the glue that sticked everyone together, without him, the group would fall apart. He was the one the picked the back up when they would fall. He was one that would help out any way he could to make them smile. Not only that, but a new edition to their group was missing too. They had to find them both.

They all sighed again. Still looking at the phone, still on the couch, waiting. Waiting for something or someone that would help them find their friends.

--

Moriah: Okay, that's the chapter. I hope that you guys liked it. Please review. It would mean so much to me.

Yugi: Well…. Authoress, what is going to happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: thinks Well… I don't really know. I'm winging it. I just making it up as I go along. But I think that in the next couple of chapters the leader will be there. Remember he is still trying you. Either that or get you and Yami more closer to together.

Yugi: That sounds nice. You should do that.

Moriah: I think that I will. Anyway, I need you guys to help me with something. When I had originally thought of this story, I had an idea but I have already used to for Red Roses. So I was wondering if you guys would mind me using the same idea for this story.

Yugi: Please let her know in your reviews. If you haven't read Red Roses, please read it. She don't have that many reviews for it and we would appreciate the support.

Moriah: By the way, I have recently figured out that in the prologue I said that Tea wasn't going to be in the story, that I made it so that she had moved. Sorry about that. I didn't realize that. I guess now that she is in the story and I can't take her out now.

Yugi: We know that we haven't updated Red Roses in a while, but we haven't felt like writing. We haven't got many reviews for it. We can see that many people don't like it. So we guess it will be a while before I make the next chapter.

Moriah: Thanks for reading my story. Until next time I update! :D


	11. Discoveries and Dreams

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews

,Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you like the story.

Yugi: Yeah, we are all happy. This is a good story, Morie-chan. You should be really happy.

Moriah: I am! I am! I am really happy. I didn't think that people would like this….. Wait what did you just call me?

Yugi: nervously Nothing, why?

Moriah: You called me something. What was it? Tell me the truth.

Yugi: okay fine… fine I called you Morie-chan.

Moriah: Where did you get that name from?

Yugi: Doesn't Simone/Yoru-Atemu call you that?

Moriah: She use to. Now she just calls me Chibi. What makes you think that you can call me that?

Yugi: Well… you call me Little Yugi. I'm not little, I'm 16.

Moriah: Yeah, I know how old you are. I'm 15. Wow, one year difference. And you look little, hence why I call you that, so get over it. Anyway, sorry about not updating this for a while. I hope that you guys aren't mad at me.

Yugi: Just get on with the story! You made us wait long enough!

Moriah: Hey, be nice, unless you want me to make it so Yami makes you unconscious after drinking too much from you.

Yugi:shudders No, don't do that.

Moriah: I just might. But I might not. You will have to see. Please do the honors, Little Yugi.

Yugi: Fine… Morie-chan doesn't own anything. If she did, the whole series would be about me and Yami having sex all the time.

Moriah: Thanks, Little Yugi. Before I get on to the chapter, I would like to thank YamisChibi for again helping with this chapter. Now, here is chapter 9 of Lust for Blood!

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

_Malik sat on the pink couch with Ryou, holding him, to comfort him. He missed his friend. The group was really close and when something happened to one of them, the rest would be really upset. It was even worse because Yugi was the glue that sticked everyone together, without him, the group would fall apart. He was the one the picked the back up when they would fall. He was one that would help out any way he could to make them smile. Not only that, but a new edition to their group was missing too. They had to find them both._

_They all sighed again. Still looking at the phone, still on the couch, waiting. Waiting for something or someone that would help them find their friends._

* * *

Yugi was still on the bed, with Yami; Bakura, Seto, and Marik still standing looking at the two look a-likes.

The expression on the faces told them that they were thinking about something. And they knew what it was. They couldn't tell. They weren't allowed to. Yugi and Atemu were going to have found out on their own. They all had a feeling that it was going to be soon.

"Hey guys?" they all heard a voice say, snapping them all out of their train of thought.

They all looked up.

"Yeah, Yugi" Atemu said, so that he would know that he heard him.

"Umm… do you guys have a phone? I need to call my friends and let them know that we are okay. I'm sure that are worried about me and Yami, if that is okay with you guys." He told them, looking at Yami after he was done talking.

Atemu looked at Yugi, seeing that he was looking at him.

"Of course it's okay. I don't want to worry your friends." He said getting up to get the phone from the desk on the other side of the room, before walking back over and giving him the phone.

"Thank you" he said, with a smile, before Yami sat back on the bed, next to him.

"Yugi, there is something that we need to tell you, before you call anyone." Seto said.

Yugi looked up. "I know. Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone about you. It's just going to be really hard to lie to my friends about where I am." He voice sad, about lying to his friends.

They all looked sympathetic. They didn't know whether they should tell him to tell his friends about who they were and where he was or not.

They didn't think that any harm would come from it. Yugi was nice, kind, sweet, and understanding. Someone like that must have friends who are similar to them.

Yami looked at his friends to see they were all thinking. He was hoping that they would say that it was okay.

After minutes of thinking, they decided on an answer.

"Yugi, if it would make you happy, you can tell your friends about us and where you. We trust that our secret will be safe since they are you friends. And if they want, they can come and see that you are okay, for themselves" Yami told him, since he knew that his friends were going to say it.

"Really? You mean it?" Yugi said, happily.

Yami nodded in response, with a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said, excitedly, hugging Yami in the process, who hugged him back instantly.

Yugi let go to see that Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were smiling warmly.

"Well, we should go. We should give you your privacy when you are on the phone," Seto said, before they all left, everyone but Yami who was still sitting on the bed.

Yugi smiled, before dialing a number that he knew too well.

* * *

The group of teens were all still sitting on the couch waiting for the phone to ring. No one did. It was like their friends had disappeared without a trace.

The sad and worry expression on their faces, were telling you that they were getting desperate.

The phone hadn't rung and they still had no way to find their friend.

"If the police found s clue to where Yugi and Yami were, they would have called us, right?" Tristan said, breaking the silence.

"Yah, I'm sure they would have." Joey answered.

Just then they all heard the phone ring. They hoped that it was someone to help them find their friends.

Since Malik was closest to the phone he answered, also seeing that everyone was just looking at it.

"Hello?" He answer, unsure as to whom it was.

"Malik?" The person on the other line said.

"Yeah" he answered nervously. He recognized the voice on the other line. "Yugi?" he asked the person on the other line, hoping that he was right.

"Malik! I'm so happy to hear your voice." The person said.

"Yugi! Are you okay? Where are you?" he said, happily, before turning to the rest of the gang, seeing that their eyes widen at hearing their friends name, running over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How is everyone else?" he asked his friend.

"Fine, now that we know that you are okay." He answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought that I'd call and you let you guys know that I am okay." He told his friend.

"Yugi, I'm going to put you on speaker phone so the gang can talk to you to." He said, before putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi guys." Yugi said.

"Yugi!! Yugi! Yugi!" the all said, happy to hear their friends voice too.

"Yeah, it's me. Glad to hear you guys again." He said.

"Where are you?" Tristan asked.

"Well… I'm at an old warehouse. I think that it's behind the school in the woods." He told his friends.

"Is Yami with you?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, he was the one that saved me from the Leader. He beat him up and took me to the warehouse to heal my injuries." He told him friends.

"So, he's okay? He's with you?" Ryou asked, making sure that he was understanding what his friend was telling him.

"Yeah, he's with me." He told them.

"Can we come and see ya Yug?" Joey asked.

"Sure, they said it was okay. And when you get here there is something that I have to tell you guys, but I will wait until then." He told them.

"Who's they?" Tea asked.

"I guess you will find out when you get here." He said.

"Okay, Yugi, we will see you soon." They all said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

They got in the car and drove to where Yugi told them he was at full speed, wanting to make sure that their friend was alright and to find out what who else he was talking about.

* * *

Yugi hung up the phone, excited to know that he would see his friends again. He knew that it hadn't been very long since he had seen them, but he knew that they were very worried about him.

Yami was still sitting on the bed, looking at the expression of his Little One. He took note; the he was so cute when he was excited. He would make sire to keep that in mind.

"Well… Yami… they are on their way. You don't mind me telling them about you guys, do you?" he said, nervously, as if they would change they mind.

Before Yami could answer, Marik, Seto, Bakura, walked in the room. 'Where were they at?' He thought, before turning his attention back to the small form on the bed.

* * *

**5 Minutes earlier**

Marik, Seto, and Bakura walked in the kitchen after they left Yami's room.

Bakura and Marik sat down while Seto remained standing. He wasn't much of a sitting person, anyway. He liked standing.

"Do you think that it was a good idea to let Yugi tell his friends about us?" Bakura asked, unsure of this friend's decision.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do." Seto answered, a little annoyed by the question. How dare he question his judgment! Who was the wise one this group after all?

"Why, what if their reaction is worse than Yugi's?" Marik asked, unsure of his friends' decision.

"I thin that they will be fine. Since they are Yugi's friends, they will understand if there is something that he is comfortable with. They will understand his judgment, like you should mine" Seto answered with a snare.

"I hope that you are right, Seto." Marik said, before he and Bakura got up, facing Seto.

"Yeah, it would be a shame to lose Yugi now. We will need him in the future." Bakura said.

"Yeah, I know. I hope that he and Yami start remember soon. It would make this a lot easier, but than again, when it comes to Atemu, nothing_ is _easy." Seto said.

"Yeah, I just hope that this is the right decision. I don't want to be discovered. It would end in turmoil." Marik said.

"We just have to hope that Yugi's friends are understanding about this and trust his judgment." Bakura said.

"That and hope that Yugi and Atemu's memory comes back. The time is drawing near when they are going to have to remember what they want to forget." Mari said.

"Until then we just have to wait." Seto said, before the trio left the kitchen, going back to Yami's room, to see how Yugi's conversation with his friends went.

* * *

"Well...my friends will be here soon." He told them, his eyes sparkling. "I can't wait to see them! They were really worried about us, Yami. They wanted to know if you were with me. I told them that you were the one that saved me." He said, before looking at the trio standing in the door frame.

"I didn't tell them you're secret yet. I wanted to wait until they met you, until I do. Either that or one of you do, when you think that the time is right." He said.

"Well…. I guess we should wait until they get here." Yami said.

* * *

A cars engine was heard making a stop close outside of a warehouse.

Yugi got up from the bed to look outside the window to see a car and familiar people stepping out, before leaving the window and running downstairs.

"They're here! They're here!" he exclaimed all the while, acting like a five year old.

He opened the door to see that his friends were walking towards the door, nervous, not knowing what to expect.

"Guys!" he exclaimed at seeing his friends, before running towards them.

"Yugi!" they all said, before running to him.

"Aww… I missed you guys. I'm so happy to see you." Yugi said, hugging his friends.

"We missed you, too, Yug. It's a relief to know to know that you are okay." Joey said.

"Where is Yami? We haven't seen him since he back in the school building to look for you." Tea said, after they all pulled away from hugging their friend.

"He is in the house with the rest of them. I can take you to him." he said, before walking back to the house, his friends following with unnerved looks.

* * *

Yugi and his friends walked in the house only to be met with Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Marik.

Tristan, Tea, and Joey were in front. They saw that there were other people behind Yami and they looked like some of their friends but thought nothing of it.

Malik and Ryou were walking behind Joey so they didn't see Marik or Bakura when they walked into the house

They were all nervous. They didn't know what to expect with the new people that Yugi met and were most likely living with Yami.

"Hi, guys." Yami said when he saw his new friends from school.

"Yami, we are so glad that you are okay." Tristan said.

Yami looked confused. "Were you guys worried about me?" he asked.

They all nodded. "We didn't know what happened to you." Tea answered.

Yami looked at Tea, Joey, and Tristan since Ryou and Bakura were hiding behind them. "Why?" he asked them.

"Because we thought that something bad happened to you. We called the police and they told us that there was no trace of you. We all thought that maybe the leader got you before he escaped." Tristan said, looking at Yugi when he was talking about the Leader.

Yugi looked at him. "He escaped?!" he said scared. He knew that if he found him, he wasn't going to make it through it this time. He was going to die and the Leader was going to do it slowly because he would want to hear him scream and beg for death.

"Yeah, when the police looked in the building for you guys, they saw that nothing was there, but blood. We weren't sure if you and Yami had died or not. He must have escaped before they got there." Tea said, her voice filled her fear. She didn't want anything to happen to her friend.

Joey sighed, thinking the same thing. He loved Yugi. None of them wanted to lose him.

Yami looked Yugi to see that he was still scared.

"Don't worry, aibou, you know that you are safe with me and the family." He said, turning around to look the males behind him.

Yug smiled, before looking at his friends, realizing something that he had forgot to do.

"Oh, sorry guys. Tea, Joey Tristan, this is Bakura" he said, looking over at the mentioned teen.

"Hi, nice to meet you" They all said, smiling.

"You too" he said, giving a smile of his own.

"This is Seto" he said, looking at him.

"Malik, Ryou there is some people that I want you to meet." He said, knowing where they were. Joey, Tea, and Tristan moved aside.

Malik and Ryou were just looking at the floor, before looking up hearing their names,

When they did, they saw two people who looked like them, their eyes showing familiarity.

"This is Marik and this is Bakura." Yugi said, already knowing what might happen. He was hoping that he was right.

"Bakura! Marik!" they both screamed, before running to them, crying.

"Hi, Malik. I'm so glad to see you again." Marik said to the bundle in his arms.

"Oh Marik, I am so glad to see you. I missed you. Why did you leave?" Malik asked, pulling away a little.

"'Kura, it's you. It's really you." Ryou said.

"Yes, it's me. I missed you so much." Bakura told him.

"I missed you, too. Why did you leave?" Ryou asked, pulling away alittle to look at him.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other. They both had the same question. What were they going to do? Tell them the truth or a lie?

"Ryou…" Bakura started.

"Malik…" Marik started.

Before they could answer, Joey asked a question.

"Hey, Yami, there is something that I wanna know. How did you get into the school building? It should have been locked." He said.

Yami looked at Yugi. They both knew that the question needed to be answered. Besides, the quicker he answered, the less time he would have to wait for Marik and Bakura's answered.

"Well… Joey, I teleported inside." He said, like it was something the he told people everyday.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked confused. Even Malik and Ryou turned out of the arms of there lovers to find out what he meant.

Yami sighed. "Guys, I'm a vampire." He said, smoothly.

They all looked as if he was joking.

"Actually all of us are." He said, looking to his friends, showing his fangs a little.

Malik and Ryou looked at their respected lover to see that they were showing their fangs a little too. They both gasp, backing away from them.

"Malik, I'm not going to hurt you." Marik said, to comfort him.

"Ryou, I'm not going to hurt you" Bakura told him, to comfort him.

Malik and Ryou walked back over to them, Marik holding Malik and Bakura holding Ryou.

"Is that why you guys had to leave?" Ryou asked. "Because you were vampires?"

"Yeah, we left because that was when we were turned. You guys were the closest to us and we didn't want to hurt you." Marik said, looking at Malik and Ryou who was Bakura arms.

"So… we thought that leaving was a good idea." Bakura finished.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you guys are back and we don't have to worry about losing you guys again, right?" Ryou said.

"That's right. We are going anywhere." Bakura answered.

Yugi looked at his friends. "So you guys don't mind them being vampires?" he said.

"No. As long as you are okay with it, than so are we." Tristan said, smiling.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Well… I think that we should be getting home. It's getting late." Tea said.

"It is getting late. We should head home. Yug, if you want we can take you home or did you want Yami to do it?" Tristan asked.

Yugi looked at Yami, uncertain.

"If you want Yugi, I'll take you home." Yami said, smiling.

Yugi nodded.

"Okay, see ya in school tomorrow, Yugi" Joey said, before giving his friends a hug goodbye, Tea and Tristan doing the same.

Malik and Ryou moved out of theirs loves embrace, knowing that they would come back tomorrow, before going to hug their friends.

They all left knowing that they would see Yugi and Yami in school the next door.

"Well… that went well." Yugi said, after his friends left.

"Yeah, I can't wait to 'til tomorrow. I can see my Malik again." Marik said, with a smirk.

Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't wait to hold my Ryou tomorrow. I missed him so much. I didn't think that I would ever see him again." Bakura said.

"Well… I am going to bed. I will see you guy tomorrow." Marik said, before heading up the stairs to his room and closing the door shut.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sleepy." Bakura said, before he too went to his room.

"I guess I better get you home. I don't want it to get too late." Yami said, before looking at Yugi, who nodded shyly.

* * *

It didn't take Yami very long to get Yugi home. All he had to do was teleport.

Yugi told him where his house was near and they landed outside of The Game Shop. It was a little store. It sold video games and trading cards.

Yugi took his keys from his pocket and opened the door. It was dark, you could hardly see anything.

Yugi stepped inside to turn on a small light.

Yami stepped inside. Because he was vampire, he had the ability to see in the dark if need be.

"Yugi, is anyone home?" he asked the small teen, who was walking upstairs to his room.

Yami turned off the small light, before heading upstairs.

"I don't have anyone. My dad doesn't like him. I never met my mom. And my grandpa died. He was the one that owned this shop." He told him, when he made it to his room, before sitting on the bed.

"Aww… Little One. That's not true. You have a lot of people. You have Joey, Tristan, Tea, Malik, Ryou…. Me." He said, making Yugi looked him.

Yami moved closer to the bed. He put his arms around. He saw that Yugi was crying and wiped his tears away.

"Please don't cry." He said, softly.

Yugi didn't know why, but he felt great warmth inside him, whenever he was around Yami. He also felt that familiar again.

'Maybe soon I will know what it is.' He thought to himself, as more tears ran down his face.

In his eyes, he was alone. His friends knew what happened to his grandfather. They offered to let hi stay with them, but he refused them. He wanted to stay where he was. He didn't want to move.

Yugi looked at him. His eyes red from crying. Yami wiped the new tears away.

"Yami, can you do something for me?" he asked softly. He wasn't sure how this was going to come out, but he wanted to ask.

"What is it, Little One?" Yami said wondering what the smaller teen's request would be.

"Can you stay with me? I feel safe with you." He said, before blushing at his own words, looking away from the taller teen.

Yami smiled, warmly. He put his hand under his chin to get him to look at him.

"Of course, I will." He said, smiling.

Yugi laid down on the bed. Yami was still holding him.

It felt right to have him in his arms. He didn't know why.

"Thank you" Yugi mumbled softly.

"No problem." He said, before he tightening his grip.

Both boys soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Moans and pants could be heard, feeling the room. Passion and lust made the temperature in the room rise to an unidentified temperature._

_Two bodies on the bed rocked and grinded into each other, moving slow, to tease the one beneath them. _

_Neither on them could think straight. All that was there was passion and pleasure._

_Hands roamed as the body on the bed begged them not to stop._

"_Please…." The younger begged. He didn't want this to end. He was all he wanted._

_Kisses and nipped, resulting in moans and screams, making the body beneath want more._

"_Please…." The younger begged again, bucking his hips against the older, resulting in a groan as in answer._

_."We can't…." the older whispered, his voice husky from want._

"_Please… I need you…." the younger begged again, looking into his lovers eyes and they both knew that the older could never deny the younger, no matter what he wanted._

_The older leaner down to kiss his love passionately, let all the emotions wash over them. The sensations of lust, want and desire._

_It was what the night was about; being one with the one that you love. _

_They pulled away, before looking into each other eyes. The older grounded his hips into the younger harshly._

"_Please….Atemu…"_

* * *

Yugi: Wow… that's confusing.

Yami: Yeah, I don't understand the ending.

Yami Moriah: Yeah, it's really confusing.

Moriah: Don't worry, in time you will.

Yugi: Can you tell us what is going to happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: No, you guys are going to have to find out when I update.

Yugi: Can you please tell us something?

Moriah: No, you will just have to wait. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter. I know that it is long, but I needed a lot of things to happen this chapter. If you have any question, please ask. I will be happy to answer them.

Please review. I want 5 reviews before I start on the next chapter. Please, please please review.

Until the next time I update!


	12. Returned and Kidnapped

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked it.

Yugi: Morie-chan?

Moriah: Yeah, Little Yugi?

Yugi: Do you know that you are close to having 100 reviews? You have 92. You only need 8 more.

Moriah: Yeah I know. And I have a surprise for my 100th reviewer. Plus I have a surprise for my readers for giving me 100 reviews. But you guys will find out what it is when we get there.

Yugi: So what are you going to do when you do?

Moriah: You will find when the time comes, Little Yugi.

Yugi: Aww… Morie-chan. Please tell me. I'll be you best friend.

Moriah: Yugi-kun, you already are my best friend. And you will have to wait.

Yugi: Okay, well… can you tell me what will happen in this chapter?

Moriah: Yugi-kun, you will find out. Be patient. Now, bring Yami in here so he can do the disclaimer with you.

Yami: Someone call for me?

Moriah: Yeah, can you do the disclaimer with Yugi?

Yami: Sure.

Yugi and Yami: Moriah doesn't own anything. If she did, we would be moaning and screaming all night.

Moriah: Thank you. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Please make sure that you review. That would make me really happy. Now here is chapter 10 of Lust for Blood!!

* * *

**Previously of Lust for Blood**

_Moans and pants could be heard, feeling the room. Passion and lust made the temperature in the room rise to an unidentified temperature._

_Two bodies on the bed rocked and grinded into each other, moving slow, to tease the one beneath them. _

_Neither on them could think straight. All that was there was passion and pleasure._

_Hands roamed as the body on the bed begged them not to stop._

"_Please…." The younger begged. He didn't want this to end. He was all he wanted._

_Kisses and nipped, resulting in moans and screams, making the body beneath want more._

"_Please…." The younger begged again, bucking his hips against the older, resulting in a groan as in answer._

_."We can't…." the older whispered, his voice husky from want._

"_Please… I need you…." the younger begged again, looking into his lover's eyes and they both knew that the older could never deny the younger, no matter what he wanted._

_The older leaner down to kiss his love passionately, let all the emotions wash over them. The sensations of lust want and desire._

_It was what the night was about; being one with the one that you love. _

_They pulled away, before looking into each other eyes. The older grounded his hips into the younger harshly._

"_Please….Atemu…"_

_

* * *

_

The sun shined early in the morning, bringing sheen of light in the house where Yugi and Yami were busy sleeping; at least that's what you would think.

Yami had been awake for a while, not moving because he didn't want to wake the sleeping form of his new friend, sleeping beside him.

He looked around remembering that he was in Yugi's room. He slept there because the young teen needed someone with him. In his opinion, he didn't have anybody. Of course, that wasn't true. He had a lot of people. He had Joey, Tea, Malik, Ryou, and Tristan.

Not only them, but he now had him, Bakura, Marik, and Seto. So… why would he feel alone?

Now that he thought about it, he felt alone too. He knew that he shouldn't, but he did.

He had known his cousin and his two friends for a long time. He cared about them, but he hated being the youngest. He was after all 3,000 years old!

Seto was the oldest, being 6,000 years old. Marik was the second oldest being 5,000. Bakura was the middle being 4,000, and he was youngest.

They all treated him like a child and sometimes it could be annoying, even though he knew that they meant well.

He turned his attention back to the sleeping form next to him.

'Where do I know you from? Why do I feel like this when I am around you?' he thought.

There was something about him that he liked.

He leaned close to him, smelling something sweet.

He smelled vanilla and strawberries. He remembered the smell when he first him.

The more the thought about it, the more he recognized the smell from somewhere or… someone else. But of course he didn't know where.

Another smell hit him. It smelled sweet and alluring.

Addicting. It called to him. He had smelled it for a while. He still doesn't know what it was.

There are a lot of things that he doesn't know. When is he going to find the answer to all his questions? Were they ever going to show up?

Yami was so busy thinking, that he didn't notice when the sleeping form beside him started to stir.

"Yami?' He heard a voice say, making him turn around.

"Yugi, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I need to get up anyway. I need to make me breakfast." He told the vampire.

"Oh...Well... I can make it… if you want. Just tell me what you want" he told the smaller teen.

Yugi smiled. "I can't believe that you are still here. I thought that you would have left while I was sleeping." He said, while he was getting out of bed, going over to his dresser, picking out some blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Well… Little One… I couldn't leave you like that. I wouldn't feel right." Yami replied.

"Hey Yami, how long have you been a vampire?" he said, trying to change the subject for the moment.

"Ummm… 3,000 years." He replied, surprised that he changed the subject like that, but knew he would go back to it later.

"Really? That sure is a long time." He replied, before we went in the bathroom to get dressed, which was outside of his room on the left.

He came back a little while later wearing his clothes and drying off his hair. He went back into his room to get something.

He saw that Yami was still lying on the bed.

"Yami?" he said.

"Yeah, Little One?" he replied, turning around.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Little One. I'm fine." He said, getting off the bed and walking over to Yugi.

"What are you looking for?" he asked him, confused.

"My puzzle. I always wear it. My grandfather brought it back when he went to Egypt." He told him.

Yami looked around. He didn't see it. He knew that he couldn't miss it. He was gold. How can you miss that?

He used his x-ray powers to see if he could find it. He found it inside of a drawer close to where Yugi was standing.

He walked alittle before he opened it and pulled it out, placing it around his friend's neck.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No, problem." He said.

"How did you find it?" Yugi asked, curious.

"I used my x-ray vision. I'm a vampire. So I have powers." He told him, with a smirk.

Yugi didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask him what other powers he had, but decided that he would wait until there was a better time.

"Come on. I'll fix you breakfast." Yami said, walking towards the door, Yugi following.

"After you." Yami inquired, stepping aside to let Yugi walked out the door first, making Yugi blush.

'He's so cute when he blushes' Yami thought, walking out the door after the smaller teen.

Yugi went downstairs towards the kitchen.

"What did you want for breakfast, Little One?

"Yami, you don't have to. It's okay. I don't have to eat breakfast. I can eat lunch." Yugi said.

"Little One, you can't skip breakfast. It's not healthy for you. As long as I am here, you are eating breakfast. You aren't skipping any meals. So what do you want for breakfast?" he said.

"Well… I haven't had pancakes in a while. Can I get that?" Yugi asked, innocently, like he was five years old kid again.

Yami smiled, warmly. "Sure. Do you want any bacon or sausage?" he asked him.

"Umm… bacon, please." Yugi replied.

"Coming right up." Yami said, before he got the things he need to make himself and his friend breakfast.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Yami to make breakfast. He may have been a vampire for 3,000 years, but that didn't mean that he didn't like to cook.

It had been a while since he cooked because he didn't need to. Vampires don't cook their food. But he cooks because he likes to. Even when he was a kid, he liked to help make food with his servants.

"That was great, Yami." Yugi said. "You are a good cook."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. The guys like it, too." He told him.

"You mean that you do the cooking?" Yugi asked.

"Who else? I don't cook a lot, but when I do, they like it." he told him.

"You think that we should be getting to school?" Yugi asked him.

"Yeah, we should." Yami said.

Yugi nodded before he went to the sink to wash his dishes.

"I'll take care of that." He heard Yami say from behind him. "You can go get ready."

Yugi hesitantly went back upstairs to get his book bag and his keys. He came back down minutes later to find that Yami had indeed washed all the dishes that he had used to make breakfast.

"Wow, that was quick." Yugi said when he Yami had a smile of accomplishment.

"Vampire." Was really all he needed to say.

Yugi laughed as they walked out the door. He pulled as his keys to lock the door so no one would come in.

As he locked his door, a question popped in his head. Something that he didn't think about until now: What if the leader was at school waiting for him?

* * *

Yugi and Yami were walking to school. It wasn't a long walk, but it was a good 20 minutes or so.

Of course they would get there in seconds, by Yami teleporting, but Yami knew that Yugi would want to walk with his friends.

Yugi hadn't really said anything since they left the house. It was making Yami a little worried.

'I wonder what is wrong with Little One.' He thought.

He doesn't really call him by his name. He likes calling him Little One. It sounds really kawaii!!

"Little One is everything okay?" he asked, his voice hold worry and concern.

But he didn't answer him. It was as if he was thinking so much that he couldn't hear anyone else.

"Little One, what's wrong?" he tried again, but he still didn't get an answer.

He tried shaking him gently. "Huh?" Yugi said, as he if he didn't know what happened.

"Little One, what's wrong? You haven't said anything since we left the house. You've been in your on little world." He said, worry and concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing." He responded, trying to shake the conversation. He really didn't know what to do. He could go to school and be with his friends, or not go and be in the safety of his own home.

"Little One, Please don't lie to me. If there is something wrong, please tell me." He said his voice low.

Yugi sighed. "I think something bad is going to happen today." He told him.

Yami looked at him. 'What could happen? 'he thought.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked him, confused.

"Remember that my friends said that The Leader escaped. What if he comes to school looking for me? I don't want to die, Yami." Yugi said his voice breaking.

"Yugi don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." He said, putting his arm around him, pulling him close to him. "I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Yami finished looking at Yugi.

"Really?" Yugi said.

"Really." Yami said, smiling, making Yugi return the smile.

"Oi, Yug, Yami!" the duo heard someone call their names, they both knew who it was.

"Joey!" Yugi said, running to his friend and hugging him.

"Hey, Yug!" he said, hugging his friend back.

"Hey, Yami" Joey said, letting go of his friend, who went back to Yami's side.

"Hey, Joey." Yami responded, as he put his arm around his Little One.

"Yugi, you okay? I know yesterday had to be a lot to… handle." Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Yugi said, as the trio started walking to school.

* * *

"Yugi!"

The trio just got on school grounds to see that the rest of the group was there waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" He said before running to them and giving them each a hug, Tea being first and Ryou being last.

"Yugi, how are you feeling today? Tristan asked.

"Good really." He replied.

"The bell is going to ring soon. We should be going inside and to class." Malik said.

The group agreed, as they walked to first period. What met their eyes was something that surprised most of them.

Bakura and Marik were sitting on the desk facing the class door, waiting for them.

Seto there as well.

"Bakura! Marik!" Ryou and Malik said happily, running to them and hugging them.

Bakura and Marik both smiled as they hugged their lovers back. They couldn't wait to see them again even though they saw them last night.

"What are you doing here, 'Kura?" Ryou said, after he and Malik ended the hug.

"Well… we go here." Bakura said.

Everyone except for Yami was surprised. He had already known that they were going to be there.

"What took you so long?" Marik asked, when he and Malik ended the hug.

"Sorry, I was helping Yugi find his puzzle." Yami answered.

Malik, Bakura, and Seto looked at Yami. They already knew that Yami had feelings for Yugi; he just didn't know it yet. Same thing for Yugi.

Before anyone could say anything about Yami, the bell rung, signaling the beginning of school.

"Good Morning, Class." The teacher said, as she walked in the room.

"I see that we have some more new students, today." She said looking around and seeing Seto, Marik, and Bakura. "Please stand and introduce yourself to the class." She said.

Seto went first. He wasn't really use to having eyes on him, but he was determined to make it quick.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. I just moved here from Krypton." He said, before sitting down and looking at Bakura.

He got up and looked around. "My name is Bakura Ryou. I also just moved here from Krypton." He said, before sitting down and looking at Marik.

Marik got up and looked around. He liked being the center of attention, but right not wasn't one of those moments. He just wanted to make it short and sweet.

"I'm Marik Ishtar. I also just moved here from Krypton." He said, before sitting down and looking at the teacher who smiled.

"Thank you. We are happy to have you here and I hope that you have a good first day." Mr. Johnson said. "Now class today we are going to learn about decimals. Please take out your books and do the problems on page 35. Turn it in at the end of class."

The whole class started working and soon it was the end of the period.

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, and Seto all got up.

"Well… that was easy." Ryou said, handing in his paper to the teacher; everyone else doing the same.

"Yeah, it was." The others agreed, before walking out of the classroom.

Joey looked at Yugi when they all got into the hallway.

"Hey, Yug, we'll see you at lunch, won't we?" Joey asked his smaller friend.

"Sure, we will all be there." Yugi responded.

"Okay, see you later." Joey said before walking off, Seto walking with him.

"We better get going too." Marik said, before walking off with Malik, Bakura, and Ryou.

* * *

Joey looked at Seto as they walked to their next class.

'He sure is cute.' He thought. 'I wish that he wasn't so mean.'

"What the hell are you looking at?" Seto said, his voice breaking Joey's thought.

'He is so arrogant. I wonder why is like that. I guess I will have to find out.' He thought, as they got in their class before the bell rung.

* * *

Malik and Marik walked happily through the hallway to their next class together. Malik was really happy to have Marik back. He missed him. He just wished that he knew how much Marik missed him.

Marik looked at Malik. He really missed him. He loves him. He thought that he would never see him again. But there is one problem: he doesn't think that he deserves someone like Malik.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura walked together. Ryou couldn't help but look at the taller vampire. He hadn't seen him in a while. He looked so much different. He looked soo… sexy. When did he become such a hot guy?

Bakura looked at Ryou. He looked so innocent, so cute. He hoped that one he could take him to his room and make him scream his name… but that would have to wait and he couldn't be thinking like that now. He had just got to Ryou again. They weren't even dating yet! He would have to get to know him before he thought about doing anything like that.

They got to their class before the bell rung.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked to class. They didn't want to be late.

Yami looked at Yugi. He hadn't really said anything since they got to school.

"Yugi, are you okay?" he said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Yugi responded.

"I was just wondering. You've been quiet." He said.

"Oh… I'm fine." Yugi said, he was all he could think about saying.

As they continued walking, their thoughts were distracted by the same thing: the dream they had the night before.

'What does it mean?' Yami thought remembering when someone said his Egyptian name. 'No one calls me by that name expect for Seto, Marik, and Bakura.'

'Isn't Yami real name Atemu?' Yugi thought. 'This is just so confusing. I wish that someone could help me figure this out.'

"Little One, we should hurry before we're late for class." Yami said.

"Yeah, we should." Yugi said, before the two started running.

They got to class before the bell rung.

* * *

"Yay! Lunchtime!" Yugi said, as he and Yami walked out of their Academic English class.

"Yeah, now we can see the group." Yami said, smiling.

Yugi looked at Yami as he smiled. A smile of his own graced his features. 'He looks stunning when he smiles.' Yugi thought. 'I wish he would smile more.'

Yugi and Yami walked into the lunch room, their friends waiting for them at their usual table.

"Hi, Yugi. Hi, Yami!" They all said.

"Hi, guys" Yugi and Yami said, seating with the group. They had already gotten their lunch and were now seating down.

Yugi sat between Yami and Joey. Joey sat with Seto. Seto by Bakura, Ryou sat by Malik, Malik sat by Marik, who sat by Tristan, who was seating with Tea.

"Hey, Yug, where are the flowers we saw you with yesterday?" Joey asked.

Yugi's face turned into horror as he tried to remember what he did with the flowers he had.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea asked, as she got up and walked over to her friend.

Tears started to fall from the younger's face as he still tried to remember where the flowers had gone.

"I don't know." Yugi said, answering Joey's question. "I don't remember what I did with them. I lost them!" Yugi said, before he started crying more.

Yami wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, Little One. I'll buy you some new ones." Yami said, trying to comfort him.

Yugi looked up, his eyes still streaming with tears. "Really?" he asked.

"Really." Yami responded, before Yugi pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Yugi said.

"You're welcome, Little One." Yami said, returning the hug.

Everyone just looked at the two males thinking the same thing.

Yugi and Yami would make a cute couple. Some of the people in the group knew that it would happen, but there would be some obstacles.

The bell rung and the group got up.

"Will I see you guys after school?" Yugi asked his friends.

"Yeah, Yugi, will we meet you outside when school is over." Tristan said.

"Okay, see you guys then." Yugi said, before he and Yami went off in the direction of their next class.

Yugi and Yami walked in and went to their seats. The teacher walked in when the bell rung.

"Hello class." Ms. McMiller said. "Today, you will be doing page 45 in your books. Print them out when you are done. They are due at the end of class." She said, before she went in her office to grade papers and modules.

"Yugi is this assignment hard." Yami asked.

Yugi grabbed a book and turned to the page that was assignment. "No. All you have to do is type what is on the page." Yugi said, before getting to work, Yami doing the same.

Yugi and Yami had finished their work and were now talking.

"So…. How do you like the school so far?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I guess its okay. You're friends are really nice. They care about you a lot." Yami said

"Yeah, I know. I care about them, too. They are all I have. They are my family." Yugi told him sadness in his voice.

Yami looked at him. "I hope that you can add more people to that family." Yami said, looking down.

Yugi looked at him. He didn't know what to say. The bell rung before he could think of it.

Maybe here wasn't the right place to respond. He would have to wait until it was.

Yugi and Yami grabbed their books and walked out of class.

"Our last class is gym right?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

The two of them walked in silence.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't the right time. What was I thinking?' Yami thought, beating himself up for what he had said earlier.

'Maybe I should I said something. Even if I didn't know what to say, I could have said something.' Yugi thought, as they reached the gym room.

They walked to the benches, waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Hello, class." Mr. Gibbons said. "Today is a free day. If you want you, you may walk the track.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled. Yami smiled back, knowing what the smaller teen was thinking.

Yugi and Yami went outside and walked the track. Yami had been quiet since 8-9 period and decided that it would best to tell Yugi what was on his mind.

"Yugi…. about what I said earlier. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Yami said, looking down.

Yugi stopped walking and looked at Yami. 'He feels really bad about what he said. It wasn't anything bad. I just didn't know what to say.' He thought.

"Yami, you said nothing wrong. I was quiet because I didn't know what to say." Yugi said. "I still don't know how to respond. But I don't think that now is that right place to discuss this. When I figure out what to say, I'll let you know." Yugi said, smiling.

Yami smiled back. "I think we should go. The bell should ring soon." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said, going back into the building, where the bell rung.

The two males grabbed their books and headed to Yugi's locker. Yugi put the books he needed in his book bag and the things that he didn't, in his locker.

Yugi and Yami started walking to go outside when Yugi remembered that he forgot something really important.

"Yami, I will meet you outside." He said. "I forgot my Math book."

Yami looked at Yugi, sheepishly. He didn't want anything to happen to him again. 'Well… the leader is on the run. I doubt that he will come back.' He thought.

"Okay, I will wait outside for you." Yami said, before walking off.

Yugi walked back the direction he came, going to his locker. When he reached his locker, he put in the combination and opened the locker.

He took out his math notebook and out it in his book bag, and closed his locker.

"Remember me, shrimp?" Yugi heard someone say as he turned around to walk out of the building, making him turn back around to see who was talking to him.

"The Leader." Yugi said.

"That's right. And I've come back. Just for you." He said, before walking towards the smaller teen and pushing him against the wall.

"Let me go!" Yugi said, trying to get out of the taller man's grasp, but to no avail.

* * *

"Sorry, but not going to happen. I have other plans for you." He said, before hitting Yugi, making him fall unconscious.

Yami never left the building. He was still inside waiting for Yugi.

'He sure is taking long. I hope that he is okay. I better go check on him. I don't want to lose him.' Yami thought, before going in the direction of Yugi lockers.

He was close and what he saw horrified him. His Yugi was in the arms of the Leader, apparently unconscious.

The Leader turned around and Yami standing there.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here." The Leader said.

"Let him go" Yami said, threating.

"No. Not until I hear him beg for mercy. When I'm done with him, he'll beg for death." The Leader said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't touch him." Yami growled.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" the Leader teased.

Yami ran to the Leader who moved out of the way with Yugi in his arms, heading towards a window.

"No you don't!" Yami said running to the Leader, who hit him in the face, making him hit a set of locker close by.

Yami watched as Yugi was taken by the Leader, not knowing where to find him or how he was going to tell their friends.

The only thing left was his book bag.

* * *

Moriah: *cries* I'm sorry about the ending. Please don't hate me.

Yugi: Why did you have me kidnapped?

Moriah: It's all part of the story.

Yami: Am I going to find him?

Moriah: You will have to wait

Yugi: We hope that you like the chapter. I know that it's been along time since we updated this. We hope that we didn't lose any of us readers.

Yami: Will the Leader die?

Moriah: I haven't decided yet. I think I might. That way he won't come after Yugi again, but I will let my readers decide in their reviews.

Yugi: We hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

Moriah: Make sure that you review. I would really love them. BTW, we have a community up, I hope that some of you post some of your stories there. Let me know how you do that with other people's communities.

Yugi: This will be one of the last updates for this year. I hope that you all had a great Christmas. Have a great New Year! Hooray for '09!

Until the next time I update…


	13. Saving Yugi

Moriah: OMG! Thank you soo much. I now have 100 reviews!

Yugi: Yay!

Yami: Yay! *happy dance*

Yami Moriah: Yay!

Moriah: Okay, I am really happy that I have 100 reviews! Thank you soo much. I love you guys.

Yugi: Who was the 100th reviewer?

Moriah: I will tell you later.

Yugi: *pouts* ….fine.

Moriah: Anyway, I hope that you guys continue to read this. I hope to have more reviews from you. You made my day.

Yugi: What's going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: You will have to wait and find out. Little Yugi, can you do the disclaimer?

Yugi, Yami, and Yami Moriah: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. If she did, Yug and Yami would be in bed all the time.

Moriah: Thank you. Please enjoy and make sure that you review!

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

_He was close and what he saw horrified him. His Yugi was in the arms of the Leader, apparently unconscious._

_The Leader turned around and Yami standing there._

"_Well, well, well… look what we have here." The Leader said._

"_Let him go" Yami said, threating._

"_No. Not until I hear him beg for mercy. When I'm done with him, he'll beg for death." The Leader said, with an evil smirk on his face._

"_Don't touch him." Yami growled._

"_Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" the Leader teased._

_Yami ran to the Leader who moved out of the way with Yugi in his arms, heading towards a window._

"_No you don't!" Yami said running to the Leader, who hit him in the face, making him hit a set of locker close by._

_Yami watched as Yugi was taken by the Leader, not knowing where to find him or how he was going to tell their friends._

_The only thing left was his book bag._

_

* * *

_

Yami still watched the window. He couldn't move. Couldn't think. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of his own heart.

He let Yugi be taken.

His heart broke as he remembered Yugi lying unconsciously in the Leaders arms. Unaware that his new friend couldn't save him.

Yami tried to get up but couldn't. His body felt weak.

He tried to get up again, his balance almost falling over as he held on to the lockers, walking towards the exit.

He walked outside to see the gang with smiles on the facing, but when they saw him their smiles faded as they ran over to see what was wrong.

"Where's Yug, Yami?" Joey asked, hoping nothing bad happened to his friend.

Yami didn't say anything. What could he say? He let the Leader take Yugi? They would hate him.

"What happened, Yami? Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Yami still couldn't find his voice. His friends knew something bad happened to him, but they didn't know what. The only person that could tell them, was standing it front of them, his voice lost

"Please Yami, tell us where Yugi is." Tea pleaded.

Yami still didn't say anything. It took him a while to find his voice.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

The group looked at him confused. Why did Yami just say that he was sorry?

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save him. The Leader hit me in the face and I hit a set of lockers. I wasn't fast enough." He said his voice also a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Tea instantly cried on Tristan. Ryou cried on Bakura. Malik cried on Marik. Joey ran into Seto arms, tears running down his cheeks.

Seto wasn't the type to comfort unless it was Atemu, Bakura or Marik, but there was something about Joey that he couldn't turn him away when he needed someone.

"Is there anyway you can find him?" Tristan asked, while trying to comfort Tea. He liked Tea being in his arms. He always liked her. He just wished that he knew if she liked him the way he liked her.

"No. I don't think there is." Yami said looking at Marik, Bakura, and Seto to confirm that he was right.

"Actually, Atemu that's not quite right." Seto said.

* * *

Everyone stared at Seto confused.

The leader ran with the smaller teen in his arms, a smirk on his face.

He ran through the woods, until he came to a white house. It was a run down house. It looked abandoned; like no one had lived in there for years. The paint was peeling. The door was coming off the hedges.

He walked to it, before going inside. It looked worse then it did on the outside. There was hardly any furniture in what seemed liked the living room. There was a table, but the wood was chipped.

He walked more into the house, seeing stairs and going up them, but being careful, because the stairs was old, and looked as if they would collapse at any moment.

He made it to the top, and walked into the room on the left. Walking to the bed, he set the teen on the bed.

Now all he had to do was wait until Yugi woke up.

"And the fun begins…" he said to himself, looking at the small form on the bed, unaware what was going to become of him.

* * *

"What do you mean, Seto?" Yami asked, looking at his cousin and best friend.

"Seto, you know that you can't tell him, yet!" Marik scold.

"Fuck that! I won't stand here and let Yugi die! We have to tell him something!" Seto argued his voice rising in anger.

"Seto?" a soft voice cried. "Please calm down." He looked down to see that it was Joey. He nodded before continuing.

"There is a way that you can find him, but you have to concentrate on only him." Seto said.

"Whenever you want to talk with Yugi without verbally speaking you use what is called a mind link. It will only work if you truly love someone." Marik explained, before looking at Malik.

"How do I use it?" Yami asked determination clearly in his voice.

"First we have to get back to the hideout, before we can teach you anything." Bakura said, before teleporting to the warehouse with Ryou. Marik teleported with Malik, Seto with Joey and finally Atemu with Tristan and Tea.

* * *

His head spinning, unable to grasp a single thought. Mind blank and black, thinking nothing at all.

His eyes slowly opening to see nothing at first, but slowly things coming into focus. Groaning and moving his body, shifting on the bed.

Wait bed? Where was he?

He turned over again, looking around to see that he was in a room, a room that he wasn't familiar with.

'This isn't my room and I'm not at Atemu's. Where am I?'

"It's about time you woke. I was starting to think that you would never wake up. Then the fun wouldn't begin." He heard someone say, a voice that he remembered.

'What happened? I don't remember—'Flashes swirling his vision, when he was at school, and the Leader hitting him, making him unconscious in an instant.

'Oh no!' Yugi yelled in his head, knowing that this was going to be the end if someone didn't help him.

The Leader smirked evilly; walking closer to where the teen was, for he was just coming from downstairs.

The Leader took out a knife, as he walked closer to the bed, Yugi's face turning into horror.

* * *

"Well what do we do first?" Yami asked, after all of them was back at the ware house.

"We need to get to your room" Seto said.

Marik looked the Malik. "You and the others will have to stay here. We will be back."

Malik just nodded. Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Yami walked upstairs to Yami room.

The rest of the gang walked over to the couch and sat down, worry clearly in their eyes.

How could they lose the person they just got back yesterday? Maybe they won't see him again.

No, they couldn't think that way. They had to stay positive. Otherwise, they wouldn't.

* * *

Marik, Seto, Bakura, and Yami ran upstairs, into Yami's room.

Yami sat on the bed, while the others stood.

"Okay, what do I do?" Yami said.

* * *

Scream of pain. Scream of begging could he heard. Laughter. Chuckles could also be heard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Yugi screamed as the Leader slid the knife across his chest, making a cut.

"That's it! Scream! Beg for me!" The Leader said, as he made a cut on Yugi's leg.

Yugi was tied to the bed, his arms and legs bruised. His shirt was sliced opened. He wasn't sure how long that he had been like this. From the time that he woke up, maybe.

One thing that he knew was that he wasn't going to make it through this, like last time.

Last time, Yami was there to save him. This time, he was sure that he wasn't going to be as lucky.

Yugi screamed again as he felt the knife sliced through his leg, making a long cut.

The leader looked that teen on the bed, as he screamed from the bed. He looked outside, to see that it was getting dark. He hadn't really paid much attention. Only to the screams and pleas of the teen on the bed.

"Sleep tight, shrimp." He said, as he got off the bed and walked towards the door. "You are going to need it for tomorrow" he said, before opening the door and leaving out the room, closing the door on this way out.

Yugi was left on the bed, crying and sobbing at the pain from the cut and bruises and thoughts of what the Leader was going to do to him was clouding his mind, making him black out.

* * *

"Seto, tell me what I have to do next? I don't want to waste anytime trying to find Yugi." Yami said, after they were all in his room.

Seto and Marik sighed. This was going to be the hard part. If this didn't work, Yugi would be dead by the time they were able to find him.

"This is really hard, Atemu." Seto said. Yami looked confused.

"If this doesn't work like we want, Yugi isn't going to make it." Marik said.

Yami looked at his friends. "I know that! Just tell me how to do this, so I can find him! I don't want him to die!" Yami yelled, his anger and frustration getting the better of him.

"Calm down, Atemu. Or this will take longer than it needs to." Bakura said, trying to calm his friend down.

Yami didn't say anything. He just waited until one of his friends said anything that would be of some use to him.

"Atemu, you are going to have to clear your mind." Mari said, as he walked over to Seto.

With that said, Yami closes his eyes. His mind erasing everything.

"Now, think of Yugi. Try and see if you can feel Yugi." Bakura said.

"Use your emotions to try and find Yugi. To reach out to him." Seto advised.

They were all hoping that this was going to work. It had to work.

Yami could feel a lot of emotions. Worry, dread, but wait there was helplessness, pain, sorrow, loneliness.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tea, Malik, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou all sat on the couch. They really hadn't been there long but it seemed like forever.

Joey stood, sighing. He seemed to be doing that a lot. He was starting to think that maybe Yugi was never going to come back to them.

"Joey, stop that. Come sit down. I am sure that Yami will find him. I _know_ that he will." Malik said confidence clearly in his voice.

"I'm sure that he will. But I can't help but think that maybe Yugi isn't meant to stay with us." Joey said sadness clearly in his voice.

They all looked at him shocked.

"Joey! How could you say that?" Tristan said, looking at his friends.

Joey looked at his friends, who were all looking at him. "How could I not? Yugi keeps getting taken away from us. What I am supposed to think?"

"Though that may be true, that doesn't mean that we aren't going to get him back. Yami will get him back." Tea said, standing up and walking over to her friend, giving him a hug.

Joey hugged her back, making him feel a little. Tea pulled away.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little." He answered, before looking at his friends.

"I guess I am just going to have to wait until Yami finds Yugi." he said, before walking over to the couch and seating between Tristan and Tea, who sat back on the couch with him.

Tea snuggled close to Tristan. 'Maybe she does like me. I'll just have to wait and see.'

"Yugi"! They all heard, getting off the couch and running upstairs to find out what was going on, after hearing their friend's name.

* * *

"Yugi!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura all looked at Yami confused. "Did you find him?"

Yami looked at his friends. "Yeah, I think so. But I am not sure."

"What did you feel?" Seto asked.

"I felt loneliness, pain, sorrow. A number of others things." Yami said.

"Did Yami find him yet?" The vampires heard a familiar voice. Turning towards the door, they saw Joey, Tea, Ryou, Malik, and Tristan.

"Yeah, he did." Marik said.

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let go get him!" Joey said.

"Not so fast, Joey!" Seto said. Joey looked at Seto with a death glare.

"You know that glare of yours has no infect on me. I'm a vampire. I've seen worse." Seto said.

"Why can't we go after Yug?" Joey said venom in his voice towards the vampire because he stopped him from going after his friend.

"Because, mutt, only Atemu can go get him. We don't know where he is. Yami does." Seto told him.

Joey was getting ready to run towards the vampire for calling me a mutt, but Tristan held him back.

"Settle down, Joey. We have to save Yugi. You can do this when we have him." Tristan said.

Joey tried calming himself for his friends. They all knew that he had a bad temper.

"Okay, Yami, when are you going to get him?" Tea asked, relive in her voice now that she would get her friend back.

"In a minute. I still have to locate where he is." Tea nodded.

Yami closed his eyes, trying to find him. "Yami, now are you have to do use the feelings that you are sensing to teleport to him." Bakura said.

Yami nodded, his eyes still closed, before the group didn't see Yami anymore.

They all hoped that he would bring Yugi back safe.

* * *

Yami teleported inside of what seemed like an old house. The stairs seems as if they were going to collapse.

He carefully walked up them, making sure not to make any noise in case the Leader was somewhere around.

Reaching the top, he smelled blood. A lot of it. Walking into the room, where it was coming from, he saw Yugi tied to the bed, his clothes torn and cuts on his body.

He ran over to this friend and tried to rip the rope apart that was keeping him on the bed.

He untied his hands and then his feet, Yugi falling to the bed with a loud noise.

'That could be bad. If the Leader heard that, then he is going to come up and see what it was.' Yami thought. 'Maybe then, I can get rid of him once and for all.'

"What are you doing? Taking my hostage away I see? We'll see about that" Yami heard before the person ran forward.

Yami moved away from Yugi, so he wouldn't get hurt again, dodging the person coming for him.

The vampire saw that the Leader was coming towards again. He had a good idea to end this.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Yami yelled as he ran and pinned the Leader to the wall.

The Leader smirked. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me? You can't" The Leader said, looking in crimson, that were now red like blood.

"I can't kill you? Do you want to bet that?" Yami said, venom dripping from his voice, after he looked towards the bed to see Yugi lying there, covered in his own blood.

How could he do something like that do him? He didn't hurt anyone. Why could he hurt such an innocent person? He was going to make him pay for what he did. Make him suffer like he did to Yugi.

"Are you read to die?" Yami asked his voice not like his usually. It was more like a sinister voice.

The Leader laughed. "Like I said, you can't kill me. If you do, the police will be looking for me." He said.

Yami laughed. "I don't think so. I am sure that they will be happy to get a punk like you off the streets." Yami said. "Now, prepare for you end."

Yami leaned forward and sunk his fangs into the male's neck. He heard the Leader gasp in pain, but he didn't care. He was feeding slow, making sure that Leader could feel his life leaving his body; making sure that he could feel his heart slowing down and his body turning cold.

The Leader was trying to struggle, but he was getting too weak to push the vampire off.

Yami stopped feeding when he felt the Leader's heart beat slower, close to death.

He looked in the male's face, to see that his body was turning blue and purple.

"EGO Expello Vos Ut Umbra Regnum!" Yami yelled before the male before him was gone.

The vampire walked back over to the bed and picked the teen up bridal style.

He looked back to room one more time, before teleporting back to his home.

It was now over. The Leader was dead. And now he could get Yugi back to his friends.

What he didn't know was that this was just the beginning. The real challenge was up ahead.

* * *

Moriah: I am so sorry for long wait. I didn't know what I wanted to do for this chapter.

Yugi: Well… I am glad that I am okay.

Moriah: Yeah, you are okay. I know that this chapter is short and I am sorry. It is also confusing, but you will find out later in the story.

Yugi: What is going to happen to me and Yami? Are we going to get together?

Moriah: All in due time, Little Yugi. As the story progresses there will be pairings and lemons.

Yugi: Yay! Lemons!

Moriah: I thought that you would like that. Anyway, can you guess why I decided to post on this day?

Yugi: *nervously* No. Valentine's Day?

Moriah: Well… it is, but that it isn't why. Today is the one-year of this story!

Yugi: It is? Yay!

Moriah: Yeah, I know. Also, I know that I said that I had a little surprise you guys for giving me 100 reviews, but it will have to wait until I get 100 reviews for BloodLover. The one-shot will be for both. Sorry.

Yugi: Morie-chan, won was the 100th reviewer?

Moriah: Oh… thanks. I almost forgot. The winner is…. Natoya! Yay! Congratulations. Her prize is a dedication. I think that's what she wanted. Also, I have a poll in my profile and I want you guys to vote. Maybe me happy!

Yugi: Yeah, make her happy! I also have community. Please subscribe.

Moriah: Please make sure that you review! I love it when you guys review!

Until the next time I update…


	14. Sparks Fly

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad that you liked the last chapter!

Yami Moriah: Yeah we are really glad.

Moriah: Yami, what are you doing here?

Yami Moriah: This is my story, remember? I am supposed to be here.

Yugi: Did you forget, Morie-chan?

Moriah: No, I just haven't seen her for a while. I wonder where she went.

Yami Moriah: I went on vacation. But now I am back!

Yami: Hey! I am glad that you are back! How was your vacation?

Yami Moriah: It is great! But I am back to be in the story with you guys!

Moriah: Anyway, I am glad that you liked last chapter. I know this chapter is early, but I got convince by YamisChibi to write another one early. And I will write another one after. It will be posted in April. Guess what day?

Yugi: What's going to happen in this chapter? *Yugi, Yami, Yami Moriah all grin eagerly*

Moriah: I can't tell you. You will just have to wait and find out.

Yami: Will Aibou, be okay?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and find out. Now, please do the disclaimer?

Yugi, Yami, and Yami Moriah: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Please make sure that you review!

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

"_Are you read to die?" Yami asked his voice not like his usually. It was more like a sinister voice._

_The Leader laughed. "Like I said, you can't kill me. If you do, the police will be looking for me." He said._

_Yami laughed. "I don't think so. I am sure that they will be happy to get a punk like you off the streets." Yami said. "Now, prepare for you end."_

_Yami leaned forward and sunk his fangs into the male's neck. He heard the Leader gasp in pain, but he didn't care. He was feeding slow, making sure that Leader could feel his life leaving his body; making sure that he could feel his heart slowing down and his body turning cold._

_The Leader was trying to struggle, but he was getting too weak to push the vampire off._

_Yami stopped feeding when he felt the Leader's heart beat slower, close to death._

_He looked in the male's face, to see that his body was turning blue and purple._

"_EGO Expello Vos Ut Umbra Regnum!" Yami yelled before the male before him was gone._

_The vampire walked back over to the bed and picked the teen up bridal style._

_He looked back to room one more time, before teleporting back to his home._

_It was now over. The Leader was dead. And now he could get Yugi back to his friends._

_What he didn't know was that this was just the beginning. The real challenge was up ahead._

_

* * *

_

Yami teleported back to the warehouse, inside his room, where his friends still were.

They all looked up when they saw him, Yugi in his arms.

"Oh my God! Yugi!" Tea exclaimed, seeing Yugi. He looked like he was on the verge of death.

Seto, Bakura, Marik were also in the room, along with Tristan, Joey, Malik, and Ryou. They all got up from where they were and over to the teens.

Joey ran over, looking at his friend, who had blood covering his body. His muscles seemed to get weak as if he was going to collapse at the sight in front of him.

His best friend had cuts from his chest to his legs, blood dripping off his body.

Seto walked over to Joey putting an arm around him, trying to comfort him.

Leading him out the room, he led him to his room, silently telling him that he would be back.

Walking back to his friend room, he saw Yugi lying on the bed, Bakura, Yami, and the rest of the gang, looking over him.

"Kura, do you think that you can heal him?" Yami asked his friend, his voice showing how afraid he was of losing his new friend.

"Yami, did you defeat the Leader?" Tea asked, with tears her eyes.

Yami nodded in response. Well… that was good. Atleast they didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"What did you do with his body?" Seto asked, making his appearance in the room again, noticeable.

"I sent his sorry ass to the Shadow Realm." Yami replied.

"I think that I can heal him, but he will need to rest for a while. He lost a lot of blood." Bakura answering his question from earlier.

With the mention of blood, Marik who was by Yami could see that his eyes were starting to turn redder. He had to get him out here and fast!

Apparently, Yami was resisting Yugi's blood for a while, but he is starting to break down. And feeding off their friend who is almost dead is not something the rest of the group wanted to see right now.

"Hey, Yami, can you come here with me? I need to show you something."Marik tried.

Seto looked at his cousin and saw why Marik was trying to get him out the room, but if what they thought was happening was, it was going to be really hard to get him out of the room.

Yami looked confused. Why would he want to show him something now? He wanted to know if Yugi was alright.

"Atemu, go. You won't be gone long and I am sure that Yugi will be fine.

Yami still looked unsure but went anyway. Getting up, him, Marik, and Seto both walked out of the room.

Bakura would have gone to, but he was needed with the twerp, who apparently needed healing again, for the second time in two days.

* * *

Walking out Yami's room, the three vampires walked until they were downstairs in the kitchen.

Yami decided to stand up as Marik and Seto took the wooded chairs by the table.

The crimson-eyed male wasn't one for seating and neither was Seto, but I guess in the case he would.

"What did you guys bring me down here for?" Yami asked, getting pissed, from having to leave the room where his new friend was residing, wondering if he was okay or not.

"Atemu," Seto said getting from his chair, letting his friend and cousin know what he had to say was important. "You need to feed." He sad sternly, walking over to his friend.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm fine." Yami's irritation was something you didn't want to be the cause of. Once he was irritated, it was hard to calm him down.

"Atemu this is serious!" Marik shouted, getting up from his chair. "You have to feed and NOW!"

Looking at Yami eyes he could see that the redness in his eyes was starting to fade, but just to be on the safe side, they were going to have to make him feed.

Yami looked at his friends, confused. Why were they being this way? So keen on him feeding. Something wasn't right.

The crimson-eyed vampire looked in the ice blue eyes of his cousin. There was something in those eyes that was familiar. A glint in those eyes that no matter what he said; he would eventually do as he was told.

He knew and they knew it. It was only matter of time.

Yami sighed. He also knew that whatever they weren't telling him, it was for the best, for now anyway. He would find out what it soon enough and be really unhappy about it.

The crimson-eyed vampire looked at his friends again, accepting defeat. He didn't really want to feed, because that would mean leaving Yugi; something he just couldn't do. It was hard enough, just walking in to kitchen, now he was going to have to feed.

'This day couldn't get any worse.' He thought as he and his friend's teleporting to their favorite place for late night snack for now it was dark.

* * *

Bakura and the others were still in Yami's room, circling around the teen on the bed.

The white haired teen sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Healing someone with so many cuts and blood, would take a lot of energy out of him.

"Did you heal him yet?" a familiar said, walking into the room, footsteps walking towards them.

"Not yet Atemu. I was just about to." Bakura snarled at being interrupted. He was going to have to hurry, time was running out.

Atemu, Seto, and Marik walked back into the room, arriving back from their late night snack. They all were by the bed, looking at the albino.

Holding his hand over the younger's chest, a yellow glow came from his hand as he chanted something in Latin.

The cuts and blood had disappeared, something anyone was glad for.

Bakura sighed again as he felt his body become weak. Smiling, he left the room, unbeknownst that Ryou was following behind him.

Not that Ryou wasn't happy that Yugi would be okay, he was. But he knew there was nothing he could do for his friends until he a woke. That, and the fact, that his friend/lover was obviously in distress and he wanted to know if there was something he could do to help.

Bakura walked in his room, next door to Yami's, still didn't know that he was being followed his other half.

* * *

Everyone is Yami's room, looked at the teen on the bed who still had not stirred yet.

Malik sighed in relief that his friend was going to be okay. He saw walking towards the door.

"Good Night, you guys. Get some sleep. Yugi isn't to wake up anything soon. Tristan, Tea, you guys can sleep on the couches downstairs if you want." He said, knowing that the teen's weren't going to leave the house.

They both nodded, giving one more glance to Yugi and Yami, before walking out of the door and downstairs.

Marik left not long after them, walking towards his room, which was right next to Seto's.

Being diagonal from Yami and Bakura room was really annoying but it had it's positives; like getting up and waking up his friends in the most humiliating ways possible.

Walking towards his room, he didn't realize a look-a-like of him behind him, as he walked into his room.

Soon enough, Yami and Seto were the only ones left in the room standing by the bed. Everyone else had gone to bed.

Yami wasn't going to leave Yugi side and everyone knew it.

The teen was lying on the bed, his chest rising up and down, indicating that he was alive.

Seto looked at his cousin. "Good night, cousin." He said. Yami smiled at his friend. "Good night." He replied, giving his cousin a hug. "Get some sleep, okay? He will be fine." Seto said, before walking out the door to his room, knowing that blonde would still be in there.

Opening the door, he walked in, the blonde mutt as he referred to was sitting on the bed.

Yami looked at the teen on the bed, before he got on the bed, careful not to make too much noise.

Laying next to the teen, he laid his head on the other chest before letting his mind relieve his day.

He couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to his new friend. They had only known each other for two days now and Yugi's been captured, tortured, and scared that he was going to die.

What kind of friend was he if he couldn't protect him? In his mind, Yugi being the way he was, was his fault. He could have tried harder to stop the Leader from taking him. The mental image of the way Yugi looked in the Leader's arms, clouding his mind.

Shaking his head, he dissipated those thoughts. The vampire looked at the teen. "I'm sorry." He said, before lying back on the teen's chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Joey was sitting on the bed, the way that he was left. There was only one difference. He seemed to be shaking.

Alarmed, Seto walked quickly to the bed, wanting to make sure that the vampire was okay.

He sat on the bed, next to the blonde, but the teen seemed like he paid the new figure no mind; as if he was stuck in his own world.

"Joey." The blue-eyes vampire said, hoping to get some reaction. Nothing. The teen just sat on the bed. Seto noticed the teen was crying.

Pulling the teen close to him, the vampire opted to smooth the teen, hoping that would coax him out of the state he was in.

"Joey, it's okay. Yugi is okay." He cooed. Joey still didn't do anything. He didn't move, his body still.

Seto was starting to become worried, until the blonde said something.

"Yug, is okay?" Joey asked, although the vampire had answered it earlier.

Seto smiled. "Yes, he is fine. He is in Yami's room resting." Seto explained.

For some reason, the mention of his best friend resting made the blonde think back to when Yami had first brought him back. All the blood that was covering his body.

Hot tears ran down his face, onto the brunette that was holding him.

Joey pulled away from the other teen embrace. Not that he wanted to, but he thought that it would be a good idea if he did.

"Sorry." He muttered, still not looking at the teen. The brown eyed male realized that he didn't get very far, for arms were wrapped tightly around his body, preventing him from going anywhere.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Seto said. It was amazing how one person could melt his icy heart so easily. His heart wasn't really icy, but he made it seem that way, because he was use to it.

Joey could make him feel what he didn't think that he could. Love.

The blue eyed vampire smirk mentally to himself. He couldn't deny the attraction he had to the blonde. Not matter how hard he tried.

Seto sighed. He wonder if he would have the courage to ask the blonde out. But know wasn't the time to dwell on those matters now.

The most important thing was calming his mutt down. His mutt? He liked the thought of that.

Laying backwards, Seto took Joey with him as he decided to lay on the bed.

Joey was cuddle against the vampire chest, feeling fully content. But tears still ran down his cheeks.

Seto looked down at the buddle in his arms, to see the blonde teen crying, who was still looking down.

He removed one hand, from around the teen, lifting his chin up to look at him.

Seto could see unshed tears in brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel his heart break and shatter at the sight.

Leaning down, his connected his lips with the teen he was holding, a spark coursing through his body from the connect.

Joey gasped when he felt Seto lips on his, giving him entrance to his mouth.

The vampire's tongue went to the other's mouth, a tingling sensation, running through both of their systems.

Seto pulled away, knowing that he was getting hard from the movement. He looked at the blonde to see a blush on the other's face.

"Go to sleep. We will talk in the morning." The vampire said, pulling the blonde teen close to his chest again.

Joey feel asleep instantly, Seto not long after him.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the chapter. I know that at the end of it, I had Seto and Joey moment. I am trying to the get the couples together.

Yugi: When is me and Yami going to get together.

Moriah: Soon. You will be the last couple, since you are very important and I want your time with him to be special.

Seto: I thought that it was a sweet moment between me and Joey.

Joey: Of course you would say that.

Moriah: Stop it Joey. You know that you liked it.

Yugi: It was so cute.

Moriah: Anyway, next chapter will have Bakura x Ryou, and Marik x Malik. Since they are childhood friends, I want them getting together to be special. I also might have alittle Tristan x Tea at the end.

Yugi: She is not saying that they getting together. She is just building the border for it to happen.

Moriah: Exactly. I know that this chapter is early but I want to concentrate on this story again. So I have decided to update frequently. Please make sure that you review! Let me know which pairing to be first. No, it can't be Yugi and Yami. They are going to be last.

Yugi: You have the choices of Ryou x Bakura, Malik x Marik, Joey x Seto, or Tristan x Tea. If you want you make pick two. Make I can try to get two pairings together in one chapter.

Moriah: Again, I hope that you liked it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Make sure that you review and vote on my poll!

Yami Moriah: Yeah, make sure that you vote and subscribe to our community.

Moriah: I love you guys! Please review! Review! Review!

Until the next time I update…


	15. Late Night Breakdowns

Moriah: Hi everybody! I know that it hasn't been long since the last time I talk to you. But I missed you guys. I want to write another chapter as soon as possible.

Yugi: I know that a lot of people liked the last chapter. Seto and Joey are so cute together if you ask me. They are my best friends, and I want them to be happy.

Moriah: Little Yugi, you want all your friends to be happy.

Yugi: That's true. So we are you pairing first?

Moriah: I am not sure. Though in this chapter there will be a growing relationship for Ryou x Bakura, Malik x Marik, and at the end, Tea x Tristan.

Yugi: That sounds nice. I can't wait.

Moriah: Yeah, I know. Anyway, do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. If she did, me and Yami would be moaning and screaming in the night.

Moriah: Thank you. Please review! Lovely readers, I give you Chapter 13 of Lust for Blood! Again review!

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

_Seto sighed. He wondered if he would have the courage to ask the blonde out. But know wasn't the time to dwell on those matters now._

_The most important thing was calming his mutt down. His mutt? He liked the thought of that._

_Lying backwards, Seto took Joey with him as he decided to lay on the bed._

_Joey was cuddle against the vampire chest, feeling fully content. But tears still ran down his cheeks._

_Seto looked down at the buddle in his arms, to see the blonde teen crying, who was still looking down._

_He removed one hand, from around the teen, lifting his chin up to look at him._

_Seto could see unshed tears in brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel his heart break and shatter at the sight._

_Leaning down, his connected his lips with the teen he was holding, a spark coursing through his body from the connection._

_Joey gasped when he felt Seto lips on his, giving him entrance to his mouth._

_The vampire's tongue went to the other's mouth, a tingling sensation, running through both of their systems._

_Seto pulled away, knowing that he was getting hard from the movement. He looked at the blonde to see a blush on the other's face._

"_Go to sleep. We will talk in the morning." The vampire said, pulling the blonde teen close to his chest again._

_Joey feel asleep instantly, Seto not long after him._

_

* * *

_

Ryou was standing outside of Bakura's room. He was a little nervous to go see if his older look-a-like was okay. He hadn't seen him in a while and to find out that he was vampire was a little unnerving.

Nevertheless, he missed him and didn't want to lose him again.

Finally gathering himself, he knocked on the door. Hearing a 'come in' from the other side of the door, he nervously walked in.

The room was pretty dark, but there was light coming in from the window from the moon.

Ryou looked at the bed, to see a dark figure, lying on it. The figure was holding his chest, where his heart was.

Struck with worry, he walking closer to the bed. "Kura, are you okay?" he asked, using his nickname, making sure that the vampire knew who he was talking to. He knew a lot of people didn't call him that.

The vampire looked up at hearing someone calling him by his nickname. "Ryou, what are you doing here?" his voice sounding like he was in pain.

"Well… I just wanted to make sure that you were alright but by the sounds of your voice I can see that you aren't." Ryou said, walking closer to the bed.

"I'm fine, Ry." Bakura said, using the other nickname. Hoping that his other half would buy, but he should have known that it wasn't.

"Bakura, you should no matter than to lie to me." Ryou said, sternly, crawling into the bed, next to his darker half.

Bakura looked down, but gasp in pain, making the teen look worriedly at him.

"Ry, I'm fine. I just need to get some blood." He told him, hoping that would make him feel better. Of course it didn't.

"Kura, why don't you get some blood?" he asked alarmed, moving closer to the vampire. He missed the feeling of contentment he felt cuddling to the taller male.

Bakura sighed. He knew that say anything else would make the teen more worried and alarmed, but he knew that if he didn't tell him, he would be in big trouble for lying to him.

"I don't have enough energy to go feeding." Bakura said. "Healing Yugi, he was in bad shape, took a long of energy out of me."

Ryou looked at the vampire, a thought coming to his mind. Something he knew the older would say no to, but he had to say to see.

"Kura, why don't you feed off of me?" the teen questioned.

The vampire instantly looked at the teen; despite the pain he could feel coursing through him.

"Ryou, you know that I can't do that. You know that I would never do that."

Ryou's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He didn't want to lose him again. That was something that worried him more than anything.

"Bakura, I don't mind." Ryou said, using the male's name to show that he was serious. He knew that's also the only reason why Bakura would call him by his name.

"I do, Ryou. I don't want to hurt you." Bakura said. "When a vampire is weak, they need blood. They don't necessary know how my blood with regain their strength. It could be that they kill whatever the source of the blood was."

Ryou was going to back down. He now knew that they was a chance that Bakura could kill him. And he didn't care. As long as he had his darker half, was okay, he didn't care.

"I don't care, Bakura. If it will help you, then I will do it." the looked of determination in his eyes.

The vampire saw the look in his eyes. He knew that there was no way the he was going to win this. But he had to convince the smaller teen, that this wasn't a good idea.

"Ryou." He said softly. "This isn't a good idea. I don't want to hurt you. I don't that you want to help, but I can't risk hurting or killing you. I just can't."

He cared for his darker half, a lot. I guess that you could say that he loved him, but he knew that his darker half didn't feel the same. How could he? He was just a mortal.

He moved closer to the vampire, snuggling even closer to him.

'Kura, this is not up of discussion any longer. You are feeding off me and that's final." He said sternly, making the albino know that he wasn't going to win this.

He heard the vampires sigh. He didn't want to risk it. He cared about Ryou to much to hurt him.

"Okay fine. But I hope that you know what you are risking."

Ryou nodded his understanding. The vampire leaned towards the other's neck, gently sinking his fangs in. He didn't want to hurt him.

A soft gasp could be heard. He wasn't sure if it was in pain or what, but something told him that if he pulled out, the teen would be very angry with him.

The feeling of blood, on his tongue made him fell better. The pain started to subside. Though he had never really drank from Ryou before, he knew that his blood was the sweetest. Sweetest as they could come, really.

His body was saying that he needed more blood, but he didn't want to risk hurting the person he cared for.

Pulling his fangs, he looked at the teen in his arms. "You okay now?" Ryou asked weakly.

The vampire nodded, knowing that he would feel better if he got some sleep.

"I will be more when I get some sleep. You should too." He said.

Ryou looked at the vampire. He was just happy that the other was okay.

"Good night, Kura." He said weakly, his voice and body beginning to get tired and sleepy.

"Good night, Ry." He said, before their eyes closed, lost in sleep.

* * *

Malik wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew was that he wanted to talk to Marik. He hadn't seen him in years and to find out that he was vampire was a little bit of a shock.

Though it make sense as to why he had to leave. He just wished that there was a way he could have known that before.

He sighed as he knocked on the door. He felt nervous. What was he going to say? 'I Mar! I just wanted to see how you were even though I just saw you?'

Hearing a faint 'come in', he walked into the dark room, to find a figure lying on the bed.

"Mar?" he asked, using his nickname, as he walked more in the room.

The figure on the bed, stiffened until he realized who was talking to him. Not many people called him that.

"Mal?" Marik said, also using the others nickname.

"Are you busy? If you are, I can just---"

"No!" Marik said louder then he intended to, startling Malik.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Just don't go." Marik said, his voice kinda pleading, despite himself.

Malik walked over to the bed, after Marik pat the bed, indicating that he wants to sit on the bed.

Sitting on the bed, he curled up to Marik. He felt like they did when they little. He missed those times.

Too lost in his thoughts, Malik didn't notice the vampire looking at him, confused. He knew that there was something bothering the other.

"Mal, what is wrong? I know that there is something on your mind." Marik's voice breaking his thought, using his nickname.

He knew that he could never lie to his other half. "You know that I can always read your thoughts." He heard the vampire said.

Malik looked at the other male. "You know that I hate it when you do that." He said, his expression unreadable.

Marik laughed at the expression on the younger's face. "Yeah, I know. That's why I am not. But I am hoping that you will tell me what is on your mind. If you don't, then I will read your mind."

Malik's smiled faded into a worry and uneasy expression. "Mal, you know that you can tell me anything." The vampire urged.

The teen sighed, wondering if this was the right time to discuss what he wanted. A part of him said that it should wait until it was a better time and just snuggle up to see secret love. But another part of him said that it was never going to be a good time to bring the topic up so he might as we talk about now.

He knew that Marik was going to keep asking him what was bothering him until he finally told him and he didn't want to make the vampire guess what it was.

"Marik, did you miss me?" Malik asked finally. Even though that wasn't the question he really wanted to ask, it was something that he wanted to know also.

The vampire looked at the teen in his arms, a surprised and hurt look on his features.

"How could you ask me that? You know that I did. How could I no?" Marik answered, looking in the other eyes.

Malik was close to tears at the memory of Marik leaving him.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you forgot about me. You were gone for a long time."

Marik pulled the teen closer to him. "I may have been gone for long time, but that doesn't mean that I didn't miss you. I thought about you all the time. Hoping that one day, I would be able to see again." The vampire said, kissing the teen on his forehead. "I could never forget you Malik."

Mail has tears running down his cheeks. He knew that it was stupid, but there was a part of him that wanted to know.

The real question that he wanted to know would have to wait. Now was not the time to ask Marik the question that had been bothering him since the day that he felt alone. Since the day he left him.

"Shush, sweetie. Please don't cry." Marik cooed, not realizing that he had called Malik sweetheart, until the younger looked at him.

Sweetheart? That was new. Malik looked at the vampire confused.

Marik smiled sheepishly, moving away from the teen in his arms. 'Shit! How could have I said that? He might have just called him love too!

"Mar, did you just call me sweetheart?" Malik asked, his tears long forgotten, a smile on his face.

Marik didn't answer. He knew that he said it; Malik knew it too, so he couldn't lie about it; not that he wanted to.

"Yeah, I did sorry." Marik answered, not looking at the teen. His eyes looking everywhere else in the room, but the teen he was replying to.

"You don't have to say sorry. It's okay. I don't mind. I like it." Malik said, honestly, looking at the vampire, even though he wasn't looking at him, until he finished talking.

"You like it? Really?" the vampire asked, uncertain, his eyes, now looking at the teen, who decided to get closer again, cuddling.

"Yeah, I like it. I think that it's a cute nickname." Malik said, his cheeks turning a burning red.

Marik smiled as he Malik lay cuddled together on the bed.

"I think that we should sleep. It's getting late." Marik said.

The other nodded, before closing his eyes. "Night Mar."

"Night Mal." Marik said, pulling Malik closing.

Soon they both fell asleep, thinking the same thing.

Just like old times.

* * *

Tristan and Tea walked downstairs, in silence. Now what was he going to do? This was going to be a long night.

They walked to the living room. There were two couches. The ones they had sat on early. One was black and the other was white.

"I'll take the white one." Tea said, walking to the left where the couch.

Tristan shrugged and walked over to the black couch. He had no problem with being on the black couch.

There was already a couch on both couches; both of them guessing that it was Marik's doing before he went to sleep.

Tristan sat on the couch first before moving his legs so they were lying on this couch. He pulled the cover to him.

He looked over to the left to see that Tea was already laying on the couch, the cover covering her. He couldn't see if she was still awake or sleep.

"Tristan?" he heard a female voice say.

He looked up and Tea with her eyes open, though they weren't looking hi his direction. They were looking up towards the ceiling.

He hummed alittle, letting the teen girl know that he was acknowledging her.

"Do you think that Yugi is okay?" she asked, her voice wavering also has if she was getting ready to cry.

He would have cried too. The image of how his best friend looked when he was finally returned to them.

He was only taken a couple of hours, but the Leader did some damage to the teen.

"Yeah, Te. I am sure that he will be fine." Tristan said, unsure. He really didn't know. Bakura had healed the blood and cuts but that doesn't mean that the cuts internal will heal. He only healed the cuts and bruises externally.

"I mean what if Yugi never wakes up?" she thought tears now coming down her eyes at the thought.

Tristan eyes looking at the girl, as he got up and walked over to her, his arms wrapping around her, in a comforting embrace.

He didn't care that the girl's tears were making his shirt wet. He didn't care that it was late at night. He didn't care that he was in a uncomfortable position. All he cared about was the girl in his arms.

If felt so right for her to be there. He was tempted in telling her how he felt about her, but decided that it wasn't a good time.

Her cries of pain and sorrow almost broke his heart. He didn't want to see her cry, he wanted to see her happy.

He moved up so that he was sitting behind her, his arms still around her.

"Shhh, shh. Everything will be fine." He soothed. "Yugi will be fine."

Tea could see that her body was losing consciousness. She was getting sleep.

Tristan looked at her and saw that her eyes were closing. His eyes slowing closing, but his hold on her loosen.

What he said next was something he would have never thought.

"I love you." He said before he felt his consciousness slip away from. He might not know that he said, but has hoping that the person it was towards didn't hear it.

Even though Tea was slowly falling asleep in the warm arms of her friend, it was faint, but she thought she heard him say:

"I love you."

* * *

Moriah: Yay! I finished!

Yugi: That was really good. Great chapter Morie-chan.

Tea: Aww… that was so great!

Moriah: I am so sorry about the ending. I couldn't think of what I was going to do between Tea and Tristan.

Yugi: Next chapter will mostly have some Yugi and Yami in it.

Moriah: That's right. But please don't be mad at me if there isn't any. I am still working out what I am going to do.

Yugi: Anyway, please review. Morie-chan, loves reviews!

Moriah: Yeah, I do. So make sure that you review, or I am not going to update this for a while.

Yugi: Also, make sure that you vote on the poll and subscribe to her community.

Moriah: Review, review, review! I love you guys. Also, I want to talk Weecookie! You are a big help. I couldn't have finished this without you!

Until the next time I update….


	16. Feeling Irritated

Moriah: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

Yugi: Of course, they would, Morie-chan! Why wouldn't they?

Moriah: Because I didn't put any Puzzleshipping in it.

Yugi: I know that you didn't, but that doesn't mean that you won't. We all know that you will.

Moriah: Yeah, I will. But it will take time.

Yugi: What's going to happen in this chapter, Morie-chan?

Moriah: Now, you know that I can't tell you. You will just have to read and find out. Please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. If she did, Yami and I would be squeaking the bed.

Moriah: Thank you. Now, please enjoy chapter 14 of Lust for Blood. Make sure that you review!

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

_Tea could see that her body was losing consciousness. She was getting tired._

_Tristan looked at her and saw that her eyes were closing. His eyes slowing closing, but his hold on her didn't loosen._

_What he said next was something he would have never thought._

"_I love you." He said before he felt his consciousness slip away from him. He might not know that he said it, but has hoping that the person it was towards didn't hear it._

_Even though Tea was slowly falling asleep in the warm arms of her friend, it was faint, but she thought she heard him say:_

"_I love you."_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 14

* * *

Three days. It had been three long, brutal, sorrowful days. That was the only way you could think of describing it.

Yugi still had not gained conscious therefore, everyone was worried. Especially, Yami. He was always beside the teen. You couldn't really move him seating by his friend.

Yami would only leave to feed, go to school, do his homework, and a couple of others things that were necessary, but only because Bakura and Marik made him.

The gang also went to school. They would grab any homework and notes that their friend might need.

When asked why he wasn't there, they would reply that he wasn't feeling well, but he would be back as soon as he got better.

After three days, Marik and Malik were getting closer together. They weren't a couple yet, but people knew that it was coming.

Joey and Seto had become a little distant. No one really knew what happened, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. But they knew that it would turn out for the best soon.

Tea and Tristan were getting closer, but distant as well. Tea wasn't sure if she heard what she thought she did. She didn't want to ask, because she didn't want to be rejected.

Ryou and Bakura were also getting closer. Ryou was becoming alittle distant. Bakura didn't know why but he figured that when the teen was ready to tell him, he would.

But all this didn't mattered. They were more worried about Yugi then there own love life. When Yugi was okay, then they could worry about being in a relationship.

Besides, they wanted to make sure that he was okay. They didn't want to get into a relationship without their best friend's blessing.

Yami was currently sitting in his room, looking over Yugi, hoping that there was any difference in his condition. Sadly, there wasn't. He hadn't moved at all.

The only thing that made anyone know that he was still alive was his chest going up and down. He was breathing, but not like he should.

Yami sensed someone was coming into the room. The door opened, but the vampire didn't turn around to see who it was. He already knew.

"Hello, 'Kura." He greeting.

The middle vampire walked into the room, smirking as he walked to the bed.

"Hi, Atemu. I should have known that you would know it was me."

Yami smiled. "You are the only was who has that scent. Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I just didn't think that you would pay much attention. Since you always worrying about your boyfriend and all." Bakura said playfully.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Yami yelled, defense.

"No. But you want him to be." Bakura said, as a fact.

Yami didn't respond, because Seto walked into the room.

"Hey, cousin. How is Yugi?" Seto asked, walking to the bed, where his friends were.

"He is the same. I don't get it! It's been three days! What if he never wakes up?"

"He will soon. His body needs time to recuperate what the Leader did to him." A voice said, behind them.

"I know that Marik, but there has to be something that I can do!" Yami was getting agitated, something his friends were use to seeing.

"Calm down, Pharaoh." Bakura said, putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "There is only so much that we can do. The rest is up to him." He said, turning his attention to the bed.

"You're right." Yami said. "I just wish that he would wake up so I know that he was okay."

"Don't worry too much, Yami. He has been through worse than this." Tristan said, coming in the room, Tea behind him.

The four vampires looked at the brown haired human, confused. What did he mean by that? He had been through worse?

"What do you mean?" Yami and Bakura asked.

Tristan smiled sadly at the memory he was referring to. "That is something that we can't tell you. Yugi will have to tell you guys when he is ready." Tea said, not wanting to make her friend/somewhat boyfriend, remember something they didn't want to.

The vampires nodded. "Where is everyone else?" Seto said.

"They are in the kitchen, eating dinner. We thought that we would come and see how Yugi is doing." Tristan responded, after he got his emotions together.

"Did you want us to save you anything?" Tea asked.

The vampires shook their heads. "No thanks. We can eat human food, but right now is not the time. We were just about to go feed." Marik said.

Tristan and Tea nodded. "How is Yugi?" Tea asked.

"He is doing the same. We are hoping that he will wake up soon." Bakura said.

Healing the brat took a long of energy. He had a lot of cuts on him. He hoped that he got them all. But he was sure that he did.

"Thanks. See you guys later." Teas said, before her and Tristan went back downstairs to tell the others of their friend's condition.

"What do you think that we should do now?" Yami said, looking at the teen on the bed.

"The only thing that we can do; Wait. Yugi will wake up soon." Marik said, trying to comfort is friend.

"But in the mean time, we should feed, it's getting late." Seto said. They all nodded, before they teleported to their favorite place for a snack and dinner.

It didn't take the vampires long to return. They had only gone there to get a little snack.

* * *

Arriving back, in Yami's room, they looked at the teen on the bed, who hadn't changed since they left. The only difference now as that there was company.

Tea, Tristan, Joey, Malik, and Ryou were either sitting in the chair or standing around watching him.

"Hi!" they said, realizing the vampires were back. "We should get to bed. It's late. Goodnight." The group said to each other, before they left, with one glance back to Yugi.

"Yeah, we should head to bed too." Bakura said.

"Tell us if Yugi wakes up." Marik said, before the three vampires left the room, leaving Yami.

The youngest vampire walked over to the bed, feeling the familiar feeling again.

"What is this feeling?" Yami asked, to no one in particular. "This feeling is getting me pissed! I wish that I could figure out before I lose my temper." He said, remembering the last time he lost his temper.

It wasn't a pretty sight. He had been bottling his anger for weeks and when Marik came in his room one morning to wake him up, with a little fun, he got really pissed. Madder then he normally would. He almost sent everyone to the Shadow Realm.

Luckily, since then, he had been able to control his anger. Or one would think.

"There is nothing I can do until I figure it out." he said aloud, before snuggling closer to the teen next to him and falling asleep.

* * *

"_Atemu…." A voice called. "Please….take me."_

_A figure with crimson eyes smirked at the figure beneath him._

"_Please….Atemu. I need… you." The voice called again._

"_Don't worry, luv. I'll give you want you want." Atemu said back to the person beneath him._

_The figure had wide amethyst eyes. You could tell by the sound of the voice that it was male._

_Atemu leaned down and sucked on the other's neck, making the male moan._

"_Yugi…." Atemu sighed, showing his fangs. Yugi's blood was calling for him and he couldn't resist it any longer. _

_Gently, he sank his fangs in the flesh after finding the vein with the most blood. _

_Yugi scream, but not from pain; from pleasure. He loved it when Atemu feed from him. The heat that spread through his body was enough to make him cum._

"_Atemu…." Yugi moaned, trying not to cum. He wanted to, but he knew that would end the night early._

_The vampire pulled away. "Sorry luv, but your blood was calling to me. I couldn't help but drink some." He said with a smirk._

"_Take me… I need you inside me." Yugi begged._

"_In do time, luv, in do time." Atemu said, before taking off Yugi clothes._

_

* * *

_

Crimson eyes fluttered opened to meet with dark skies. 'It must early in the morning. Maybe 4.' Yami thought.

The moon was out, sending the moonlight into the window landing on the other teen that was sleep.

Yami looked the pale skin of Yugi, noticing violet eyes looking back at him.

* * *

Moriah: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this. I hope that you liked the new chapter.

Yugi: Yay! I'm awake!

Moriah: Yeah, you're awake. I couldn't leave unconscious through the whole story, could I?

Yugi: Actually, you could.

Moriah: Whatever. Anyway, I will try to update again soon. I just need to know what I am going to write about.

Yugi: Make sure that you review and make sure that you review Remembering. Morie-chan is updating that today too.

Moriah: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry for the short chapter.

Until the next time I update…


	17. Relieved and Content

Moriah: Hey, you guys! I'm back. I know that it hasn't been a long time since I've updated something, but there is a reason why I am updating today.

Yugi: Today is her Mom's Birthday! She wanted to update because of that.

Moriah: I know that most of you want to know what happens after Yugi wakes up and now you are going to find out.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Make sure that you review! I'll see at the bottom. I have an important message when the chapter ends so make sure that you read it.

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

_Crimson eyes fluttered opened to meet with dark skies. 'It must early in the morning. Maybe 4.' Yami thought._

_The moon was out, sending the moonlight into the window landing on the other teen that was sleep._

_Yami looked at the pale skin of Yugi, noticing violet eyes looking back at him._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15

* * *

Yami continued to stare at the violet eyes looking at him. Not many he knew has those color eyes. Only one really. Yugi.

Was Yugi awake? He had to be. Who else could be?

The vampire shifted a little so that he was now sitting up. _'Bakura, Marik, Seto, get in here now. Yugi's awake. Bring his friends.'_ He thought, making sure that it got to the people he wanted it to.

Being a vampire, he could talk telepathy. Something, he didn't always do. Only when needed.

"Yugi? Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little." Yugi answered. He could sense that Yugi was having a hard time breathing, let alone talk.

"Shh, you don't have to talk. I can sense that it's difficult for you." He said. "You're friends will be here soon."

Yugi nodded, slowly. A knock on the door was heard and both males turned to look at it.

'_Come in.'_ Yami thought, telepathically to Bakura, sensing he was the one knocking.

The door opened, revealing Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Tristan and Tea. They walked in and to the bed.

"Hey, Yug. How are you feeling?" Joey said, being the closest one to his friend. Yami was still sitting on the bed so he had to settling for sitting in the chair, while the rest stood up.

"Okay. Just still a little tired and drained." Yugi managed to say after moments of silence from him.

All the other vampires could sense that Yugi was hardly able to talk.

"Bakura, can look him over?" Yami said, softly.

Bakura walked closer to the bed and put his hand over Yugi's heart before saying something in Latin, his eyes closing as he did so. A glowing light surrounded Yugi's body, before disappearing. Bakura opened his eyes.

He saw that everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to say something about their friend.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest more. He is healing, but still need to lie in bed." Bakura said.

With relieved faces, they all looked at their friend. "I am glad that you are awake." Tea said, close to crying again. Tristan was beside her, there if she needed comfort.

Yugi smiled, trying to let his friends know that there was nothing to worry about. "I'm glad to see you guys. I'm sorry for making you wake up this early in the morning."

They looked at Yugi, with hurt expressions. "Yug, you know that we don't mind. We would do anything for ya." Joey said.

"Yeah, Yugi. It's okay. We are just happy that you are okay. We've been so worried about you." Ryou said, leaning on Bakura.

"We love you. We don't want to lose you." Tristan said, hugging his friend, who hugged him back.

Yugi looked around to see all his friends. Even his new friends were there. Yami was sitting on the bed, close by him. Bakura had moved back to where Ryou was standing. Marik was standing with Malik, his arm around him, in case he needed some comfort. And Seto stood close to Joey, but keeping his distance. You could see that Seto was worried, even if he was trying to hide it.

"I…love you…all, too. You…should get...some…sleep… I'll… see…you…soon." Yugi said, pausing between words to get them out.

They all nodded, before walking out the door, taking a glance at him before they left.

Yugi looked at Yami, who was the only one left in the room, a somewhat smile on his face.

"Do you need anything, Little One?" Yami questioned. Yugi shook his head.

Yami laid back down on the bed, pulling Yugi close to him again. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to the younger to be far away from him. Oddly, Yugi didn't say anything. He just snuggled closer.

Yugi looked content, before falling back to sleep. Yami close behind him.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Yugi was starting to feel better. The cuts were healing and the internal wounds were healing as well.

"Yugi, are you hungry?" Tea asked, looking at her friend. The group was once again in the room, keeping their friend company.

"How is school?" Yugi asked. He was starting to be able to talk without it being difficult.

"School is good. Don't worry. You will be able to back soon enough." Ryou said, with a reassuring smile.

"Just sit back and get well. You haven't missed much." Yami told him. He would still go to school, even though he wouldn't be paying attention to what the teachers were saying. He was too eager for the day to end so he could see Yugi again.

Yugi smiled back. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be able to go back. He was starting to feel a lot better.

After a while the teens left their friend for the night. It was getting late and they needed their sleep.

Yami laid next to him. Yugi knew that he should have minded, but he didn't. He felt warm and safe. At some point he would ask the other why he was doing that, but until he had the courage to do so, he was going to leave it the way it was.

The familiar feeling had been lingering around them since he woke up. He was starting to feel irritated. Whatever the feeling was, he wasn't letting itself known anytime soon. But there had to be a way to find out what the feeling.

Not only that, but Yugi had been having weird dreams lately. He didn't understand why they were or what they meant, but he knew it had something to do with Yami.

Yami said that his real name was Atemu and that's the name that was being called in his dream.

Atemu also said a name: Yugi. Atemu would always say Yugi. And unless there was another Yugi in world, he was talking about him.

What was more confusing was why would he be dreaming about Yami. Sure, he had an attraction to him. An attraction he didn't understand completely, but an attraction nonetheless. Maybe it had something to do with him being a vampire, but Yugi doubted that.

Letting a yawn escape his lips, he decided that he would think more about it later. Right now, it was time to sleep. Snuggling closer to the body next to him, he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Yami heard Yugi's even breathing, knowing that Yugi was sleep. He was so glad that the other was feeling better. He was beginning to think that he wouldn't. Luckily, Bakura kept checking his condition since he woke up to let the others know how he was.

Yami could feel the sweet blood of the one laying next to him, calling to him. He could feel his eyes getting red again.

The scent was driving him to the brink of insanity. He wanted it really badly. But he was going to have to deal with it for a while longer. He was just hoping that it doesn't get the best of him before telling Yugi about it.

Holding his left hand over his nose, he snuggled closer to Yugi, falling into a sleep that could only be described as cautious.

It was no secret that Yami had an attraction to the younger male. Even though he tried to play it off like he didn't, his friends, Marik, Seto, and Bakura knew; Hell, even Yugi's friends knew!

It would happen in its own time. And the time was coming soon.

* * *

Yugi was able to go back to school a couple of days after. Waking up in that morning, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew that Yami was only doing that to protect him, but it felt comforting to him.

Slowly, removing himself, he got up from the bed and started walking quietly towards the door.

"Where are you going, aibou?" he heard a voice asked, behind him. Turning around he stared at the person.

"I-I was j-just going to get ready for s-school." He responded, a nervous feeling taking over him as he spoke.

Yami sat up, a worried expression, plaguing his face. "Are you sure you are well enough?" he asked.

Yugi smiled, as he walked back over to the vampire's bed. "Yeah, I'm sure that I am well enough. I don't want to miss too much. I may not be able to catch up." he said, walking back to the door and to the bathroom.

A while later, Yugi and Yami were teleported to Yugi's house. He hadn't been there for days. He missed it so much. Going into his room, he went to his drawers and pulled out an outfit for the day.

After putting on a pair of blues jeans, a white t-shirt, and white tennis shoes, he walked back downstairs where Yami was waiting.

"You ready?" Yami said, standing when he felt Yugi's presence as he came down the stairs.

Yugi nodded, before they both walked out the door and towards the school.

* * *

Moriah: That the end of the chapter. Today is a very special day.

Yugi: What's today? Why is it so special?

Moriah: Today is my mother's birthday! Happy birthday, Mommy! Yeah, I already know that I said it already. But I wanted to say it again.

Yugi: Happy Birthday, Morie-chan's Okaasan!

Moriah: Today there will be a poll in my profile. My birthday is on the 30th and I am updating two stories on that day. I will be having all of the stories that are not complete in the poll. That would include Red Roses. The two stories with the most votes at the end of the six days will be updated. That means that the poll will be closed on April 23. Make sure that you vote! Also, I am hoping to have a one-shot completed by then.

Yugi: We know that nothing exciting happened in this chapter. But we are getting to the plot of the story just be patient.

Moriah: Make sure that you review! I love you all!

Until then…


	18. Warm Feelings and Birthday Surprises

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!

Yugi: Yes, we are glad that you liked it.

Moriah: I wanted to update today because today is my birthday! *hugs Yugi*

Yugi: *pulls away from hug* Where is your Yami? She wouldn't miss this day. *Yugi and Moriah look for her Yami*

Yami Moriah: Looking for me? *hugs Moriah*

Moriah: Yami! I'm so happy to see you! *Yami leans down and kiss Moriah* *The kiss deepens*

Yugi: Stop you two! *breaks apart*

Yami Moriah: Happy Birthday, Sweetheart! *Moriah smiles.*

Yugi: *sighs* We don't own anything. Make sure that you review!

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

_A while later, Yugi and Yami were teleported to Yugi's house. He hadn't been there for days. He missed it so much. Going into his room, he went to his drawers and pulled out an outfit for the day._

_After putting on a pair of blues jeans, a white t-shirt, and white tennis shoes, he walked back downstairs where Yami was waiting._

"_You ready?" Yami said, standing when he felt Yugi's presence as he came down the stairs._

_Yugi nodded, before they both walked out the door and towards the school._

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Arriving back at school, was just the same Yugi thought it would be. With Yami, he walked closer to the front yard, where his friends were standing waiting for him.

"Morning, guys!" his voice, happy and relaxed.

"Morning Yugi!" They all said, running to hug them.

"We missed you so much!" Ryou said, being the last to hug his friend, Tea first. "We are so glad that you're okay."

Yugi smiled and blushed. "I missed you too." he said. "Don't worry. I'm better now." he said, before the bell rung.

"Looks like we should head to class." Ryou said, before the group walked in the school building.

Not long after walking in, the group said their goodbyes, before walking in different directions to class. After all, they would all meet up again at lunch.

Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan walked to the left to Algebra. Walking into the class, they bell hadn't rung yet.

Walking to their seat, the bell rung, as the teacher walked in.

"Good Morning, class." Mr. Johnson said, with his usual smile.

Looking around the room, he saw that one of his students were back. "I see that a student has returned. I hope that you are feeling better."

Yugi gave a smile and nodded. "Now, I want you all to open your books, and turn to page 424 and do the decimal problems." he said, before seeing all his students do as they were told.

Before the bell rung, all the students had turned in their assignment.

**Rung! Rung!**

With the bell ringing the end of class, the students grabbed their belongings and walked out the room, some of them saying goodbye to Mr. Johnson on the way out.

The group of friends, walked into the hallway. "So we'll see you at lunch, right Yugi?" Tristan said, although he already knew the answer.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Of course you will." he said, before hugging Joey and Tristan, before they went separate directions to their next class.

Science wasn't very far from Algebra, but that didn't mean you still couldn't be late. With all the students, walking in the hallways, it takes a longer time to get there then it normally would.

Walking into the classroom, Yami sat behind Yugi, like always. The teacher walked in.

"Good Morning, class." Mrs. Porter said, before writing notes on the board.

The class knew they were suppose to copy it. Taking out their notebooks, Yugi and Yami started writing the notes in the notebook.

There were a lot of notes, than usual, but Yugi was okay with that. The other students however, were complaining.

Yugi sighed. 'I don't see the point in complaining about it.' he thought. 'It's not like we get them everyday.'

The bell wrung again, and the students all walked out.

* * *

Walking out of English, Yugi was happy for lunch. He was quite hungry. He wondered what they would be having.

Entering the lunchroom, he noticed it was louder, than he remembered. 'I haven't been here in a while, so it would make sense that I see it differently.' he thought.

Putting his stuff at the table he always sat at, he walked in line, Yami not far behind. After getting their lunch, they walked back to the table to see everyone already there. He noticed that the seating was different.

Joey was sitting next to Seto, who was sitting next to Malik and Marik, who was sitting next Tea and Tristan, who was sitting across from Ryou and Bakura. Yugi smiled and sat down next to Ryou, Yami following to seat next to Yugi.

After eating their lunch, they threw away their trays and sat down again.

"How is your first day back, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"It's good. I didn't miss much." he said. "We had to takes notes in Science, which most of the class complained about. We worked on a worksheet in Spanish. I think we'll have a test soon." he said. "But other than, so far so good." he said.

The bell rung, everyone getting up and leaving the lunchroom. Hugging his friends, Yugi and Yami left, knowing he would see them after school.

Yugi and Yami walked to their last class of the day. Yugi wasn't too happy about going to gym, but he wasn't sad about it either.

"What have we been doing in gym, Yami?"

The vampire looked at Yugi as he thought of his answer. "The usual mostly. We played basketball for a couple of days because the other guys wanted to, but other than, the same.

"Do you think we will be able to walk today?" the smaller teen asked with a curious tone.

Yami shrugged as they enter the gym toward the locker room. "I don't know. Considering it's a nice day outside, I have feeling that we might."

After changing, the two friends meet on the bleachers with the rest of the students, waiting for Mr. Gibbons to talk.

He smiled. "Well, class, because it is a nice day outside, I thought it would be good to have a relaxing day." he said. "You guys can do what you want. Whether it's walking or playing soccer."

The students all ran outside expect for Yugi and Yami were walked. Reaching the track, Yugi smiled as he looked at the sun. It was so nice outside. The sun always made him feel warm.

"Little One?" a voice said, bringing the smaller back to the present.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Yes, I just love being out in the sun." the two began their walk.

Yugi kept glancing at Yami, feeling the familiar feeling lingering around them again. This was starting to get tiresome. The feeling was just nagging him; as if trying to get him to figure out what it was, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. All he could guess was that it had something to with the vampire walking next to him.

"Hey, Yami." The younger said, to get the other's attention. They had been silent not long after they got outside.

"Hmm?" was the reply, it sounded like he was in his thoughts as well.

"Do you ever feel a familiar feeling whenever you are around me?" he asked, in curious voice.

The vampire was quiet for minute. This was a question that he had not expected. "………umm yes." he said

"Do you know what it is?" the younger asked, with awe. So it wasn't just him.

The vampire shook his head, as they continued to walk around the track now completing their first lap. "No, Little One, I do not." he said. "But I feel like I know you. But I don't remember from where, or why I would forget." There was no need to tell the teen about the other feeling he had whenever he was around him. Another feeling that he couldn't identify----

There it was again. The scent. Mhm, it was driving him crazy. The vampire closed his eyes, hoping the action went unnoticed by the other teen, which it did.

"It's getting stronger, Atemu." a voice said in the back of his mind. "I told you that you can't resist this for long."

"Shut up. I can resist." The vampire argued with his demonic self.

"Awww come on, look at him." the voice purred. "So young, so innocent, so adorable. Can you imagine what it would be like to taste his blood? Of course you can. Imagine the boy's blood sliding down your throat. Imagine the sweet moan that would come from his lips as you drain him of his blood.

Yami sighed at the thought. He imagined having Yugi in his arms, holding him close to him, as they stood, in a dark area, where the only light came from over heard from an unknown source. He imagined kissing Yugi, lightly, before breaking the kiss to kiss down his neck, smelling his intoxicating blood, underneath his flawless flesh. He would lick the flesh, earning a whimper from the teen, in his arms. Slowly, he would let his need consume him, his eyes turning blood red, his fangs, lengthening from his mouth, biting into the soft flesh of the other's tasting the sweet blood that was his and his alone.

The vampire shook his head, erasing such thoughts from his mind. He would need to have more control. But his demon half was right. He can't resist for long. Maybe this was what Seto and Bakura were trying to tell him about weeks ago. No, that couldn't be it. They would have told him. It had to be something else he didn't know. Something about the familiar feeling he gets when he's around Yugi. He sighed. Another mystery to unsolve.

After gym concluded, Yugi told the other that he would meet him outside. Walking out the doors, he was met with the rest of the group.

"Hi, you guys!" the vampire said, noticing his vampire friends, were standing next to their look alikes.

"Hi, Yami!" they all said in unison. "Where's Yugi?" Joey asked.

"He's inside. He said that he was going to meet me outside." The crimson-eyed teen said.

Joey looked around the circle nervously. Everytime Yugi was left in the building while they were outside, something bad always happened. But the Leader was dead. Nothing could happen right?

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Joey. The Leader is dead remember? He should be out here soon." came Seto's soothing words, sensing the blonde's worry. Joey nodded unable to resist the influence the words had on his nerves.

The group waiting outside for 20 minutes, yet no Yugi to be seen. Joey and Tea were starting to panic.

"Where is he?" Ryou asked, his voice evident of his worry.

"I don't know. He should have been out his a long time ago." Tea said.

Tristan eyes widen with a sudden realization. "What's today?"

They all looked at Tristan. "Friday." Joey answered. "How can you ask such a question? You love Friday more than the rest of us."

Tristan sighed with annoyance. "Where does Yugi go after school on Fridays?"

All the mortal gasped with realization, while the vampires looked confused. "What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Yugi normally goes to the cemetery after school on Friday's." Tristan explained.

"Why?"

"His grandfather died. So he visits him on Friday's."

"Why don't you go with him?"

"Because he wants to be alone." Tea said.

"Why did he lie to me?"

"He knew you would have gone with him-" before Tea could finish that sentence, Yami was running off in the direction of the cemetery, ignoring Tea's calls to come back.

Seto put his arm on the girl's shoulder, who immediately ceased her futile calls. He shook his head. "Let him go." he said. She opened her mouth to speak, but the tone of the other male's voice, made her close it instantly. There was no arguing with that tone. There was nothing they could do, but go back to the warehouse and wait for them.

Yami continued to run, even though he was starting to get out of breathe. But he didn't care. The sky was no longer bright, but dark and hard to see. Reaching the black gates, he quickly ran past them, before stopping to see if he could see where Yugi was.

He closed his eyes, trying to use the mink link, thinking of nothing but Yugi. He heard soft cries in his mind. He continued, until he found out where the soft cries were coming from. He opened his eyes to run in that direction, only to realize that he was Yugi, who was crying on the grass, next to a grave that was title "Solomon Motou. Beloved Grandfather. We will miss you forever".

Instinctively, he kneeled on the ground and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. Somehow, this seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember how. Yugi did nothing as he the vampire held him, feeling oddly comforted in his time of need. After all, a part of him was hoping the vampire would come. Why he didn't know.

The vampire pulled the other closer, into his arms, smelling the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries. Mhm, Yugi smelled better than earlier. Yami closed his eyes, and held Yugi tighter, rocking him as he cried. Soon, Yugi's tears calmed. Picking him up, he teleported back to Yugi's house, laying him on the bed, before laying next to him.

Nothing was said, as Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arms. Another familiar feeling washing over them, as they both asleep.

* * *

A couple of days pasted by, and Yugi saw that his friends were getting closer to the vampires. It would only be a matter of time, before they started dating. He would happy for them, as he knew they would be for him, when he got together with Yami. Wait, where the hell did that come from? Yami didn't like him that way! Did he?

"Happy Birthday!" his friends all said, when he saw them at school. The vampires standing next to him.

"Thank you!" he hugged them. A part of him almost forgot about what did it was. He wasn't planning on anything special. But leave it to his friends to plan some type party for him.

He felt a little disappointed not seeing the vampire he was hoping to see. "Looking for me?" a deep voice said, behind him. Turning around, he saw Yami, with a dozens roses in hand. He gasped in surprised at seeing so many flowers.

"Happy Birthday, Little One." He said, kissing his cheek, giving him the flowers.

"Oh, Yami!" he said, giving the other a hug. The rest of the teens, watched with smiles. It wouldn't be long now.

"We will see you guy later." Ryou said, to the vampires. After all, the humans needed some friend time. Tristan and Tea, walked hand and hand. Yugi smiled warmly. He was glad they finally together. It had been obvious to all that Tristan was in love with Tea.

"Yugi," Ryou said, trying to get the smaller's attention.

"Yes."

"Well, I wanted to know something."

"Sure." Yugi said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, do you like Yami?"

Yugi looked surprised by the question, but answered. "I'm not sure, what I feel for him. I like him, but I doubt he likes me." He said sadly, before walking faster, and into class.

Ryou sighed. 'Your wrong, my friend.' He thought. 'Yami loves you.' But Ryou didn't expect the smaller teen to know. After all, the only way for Yami to have found Yugi when he was kidnapped by the leader, is if he truly loved Yugi. If he did not, the feel wouldn't have worked.

Later on that day, Yugi walked home by himself. True, it was his birthday, but some alone time wouldn't hurt. He loved being with his friends. But lately, there were something that he needed to figure out.

'Do you like Yami?' the question buzzed around in his head.

It was true. He had some feeling for Yami. I guess it was more evident then he thought. He felt more than safe with Yami. Almost as if he reuniting with a lost love. Why he felt that way, he wasn't sure. He looked at the flowers Yami had given him early. They were so pretty.

Walking home, he opened the door to the Game Shop, only to find it dark, turning on the light, putting the roses in a vase. Looking around he noticed the house was quiet. Too quiet.

"Surprise!"

Yugi jumped back in surprised, laughing softly. "Awww!" he said, hugging all his friends. Even Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

"Where's Yami?" he said, not seeing the vampire.

"I'm not sure." Seto answered.

"Looking for me?" again, a deep voice was heard. The smaller male quickly turned around to be meant with crimson eyes. Looking into the vampire eyes, he sudden warm feeling washed over him, as he hugged the other male. Yami wrapped his arms around the other tigher. Leaning down the vampire pressed his lips to the other's, in a soft kiss. The warm feeling and the foreignly familar feeling made him relax, kissing the other back. Suddenly, Yugi pulled away, his face red from not only embarrasement, but the familiarity of it. With a confused expresion, the smaller ran upstairs to his room.

The vampires looked at each other with knowing expressions. Yami stared at the stairs, with astonishment. The humans looked at each other, with confused, knowing expression. Something about the scene looked familar to them as well.

There was something going on. Their memories were slowly returning, but if it didn't completely soon, there would be no advantage to stop what has yet to be seen.

* * *

Moriah: That6's the chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: What was that about?

Moriah: *smiles knowingly* Let's just say the past wants to be known.

Yugi: To who? Me and Yami?

Moriah: To all.

Yugi: What does that mean?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and see. Anyway, I am sorry this is a couple of days late. I wanted to post this on my birthday, but I didn't have it finished. So if you want to wish me a happy birthday even though it's a couple of days late. I would appreciate it. *smiles*

Yugi: Please make sure that you review! There will be a poll concerning BloodLover in a little bit. And we are posting the first chapter of Angel's Destiny today. Please make sure that you read and review that as well.

Moriah: Thank you, Yugi-chan! I was just going to say that. Again, please review! This isn't Beta-ed. When it is, I will replace the chapters.

Until the next time I update...


	19. Memories of Love and Evil

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Even if it was only four! But it's okay. I am sure that I will get more.

Yugi: You are updating early. Why?

Moriah: Because today is NekoDarkness' birthday! Happy Birthday!

Yugi: Awww your updating because of someone birthday? How sweet.

Moriah: *smiles* Thank you. I hope that she likes the chapter. I hope everyone likes the chapter. I was having a little bit of writer's block.

Yugi: Please make sure that you review! And vote on the poll!

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"_Happy Birthday, aibou!" a deep voice, called behind him, wrapping their arms around his slender waist. _

_Yugi smiled happily, leaning into the strong tanned arms, that he loved holding him. "Atemu!" he exclaimed. "You remembered."_

_Atemu turned the other around so they were face to face. His expression a little hurt. "Of course I remembered. How could you even think that I would forget?" he leaned closer, his last words whispered into the smaller's ear, making him shudder._

_Yugi looked into the crimson eyes he fell so in love with. "I don't know." he said softly. "With you being busy with the council, I thought maybe it would have slipped your mind. After all, my birthday isn't as important as your duties as Pharaoh." the smaller teen looked down._

Yugi ran to his room, but collapsed before he could reach his bed.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Tristan asked. "Why does this seem oddly familiar to us?" his voice demanding.

Before any of the immortals could answer, Yami suddenly collapsed. "No!" Seto screamed, running to his cousin, catching him before he hit the floor. "Not now! Not today!" his voice was in a panic.

"What's going on?" Joey said, his voice hysteric. Ryou ran up the stairs, to see that Yugi was on the floor. Picking him up, he gently laid him in the bed, before running downstairs to tell the others.

"Yugi collapsed too. I put him in bed." his voice confused. They all nodded. Seto picked up his cousin, before walking to the couch and laying him down on it.

The vampires looked at each other. "It's starting." Bakura said, while the others nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tea asked, with confusion. "What's starting?"

Seto sighed, before he turned to look at the short haired brunette. "About 3,000 years ago, Atemu was the Pharaoh of Egypt. Yugi… well his origins are unknown. We aren't sure how they met. Only they know. "

"What do you mean by origins?" Tea asked.

"It means we don't know what his status was. Whether he was prince, slave, or…knight." The last word was just something he thought of. "We don't know his parents or what country he was from."

Tea nodded in understanding. "The thing is, we don't know the entire story. We just know that they need to get their memories back before it's too late."

"What do you mean by too late?" Tristan asked. "Too late for what?"

"There's an evil that is coming. We don't know when or how, but we know that it's coming… and soon."

"And what?" Joey questioned. "They need their memories back to fight whatever evil it out there?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes." He answered. "They need to most of all."

"They?" Ryou noticed the tone of his vampire's voice. There were more people that needed to remember. But who? "Who else needs to remember?"

* * *

_Atemu shook his head. "I may be Pharaoh, but you are more important than my duties. " he said, pulling the smaller closer to him. "I am nothing without you, Yugi." he leaned down to Yugi's ear. "If I have to renounce myself as Pharaoh, then I will, just to be with you..forever."_

_Yugi shook his head. "Atemu don't talk like that." The smaller chastised the man holding him. "You know I wouldn't want you doing that." he looked up. "Your people need you. You can't abandon them."_

"_Yes, but I will." he said, with a firm voice. "I love you. And I don't want you thinking that your birthday is meaningless to me, because it's not, nor could it ever be."_

_Yugi's eyes softened. "I love you too." he said. 'More than you could ever know.' he thought._

"_So," Atemu started. "By it being your birthday, I say that we do something you'll remember. After all, you only turn 17 once."_

_Yugi smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Hmm, I wonder what we should do. Ohh, can we go out to the garden?" Atemu smiled back. He loved with Yugi's eyes sparkled. They were like little jewels in his eyes._

"_Anything you want." Atemu said, his voice loving._

* * *

Bakura looked at Seto, silently asking him, if he should answer the question. Seto nodded.

Bakura let out a sigh. "The others are you." He pointed around the room to the mortals.

They all looked shocked. "Why do we need to know?" Malik protested. "We weren't there."

Marik shock his head. "Actually, you were." he declared. "All of you were there."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Joey asked.

* * *

_The moonlight shined down on the bench, next to bushes full of roses, occupied by two male teens. _

_Atemu wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, pulling him as close as possible. Yugi was lying on the male's shoulder. The smell of strawberries filled the other's nose, overloading his senses. He gave a low purr._

_Yugi giggled. "My scent I am guessing."_

_Atemu nodded although he knew the other couldn't see it, but could feel the action. "Yes. It's smells really… really… good." his voice was getting husky, as he leaned down and gave a short lick to the other's pale-slightly tanned neck. Yugi made a small whimpering noise._

"_You know you really shouldn't do that?" Yugi said, with a slight tone of annoyance, looking up to his vampire._

"_And why can't I?" his voice innocent as if he did nothing wrong._

"_Because you know my neck is sensitive."_

"_I know." His voice was huskier as he started kissing the smaller's neck, hearing him pant, before gently sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. Yugi instantly closed his eyes and moaned in the other's embrace._

"_Yami." Yugi called out, in pleasure._

'_Yes?' he answered using the mink link the two shared._

"_Please." Yugi begged. _

_That was all the vampire needed to hear, before he teleported them back to his chambers._

* * *

"All of us, including you were around 3,000 years ago. " Bakura answered. "Like a past life." He said, hoping to help the mortals understand better.

"Except we remember, right now you don't." Marik said.

"Why don't we?" Malik asked.

"Because nothing has really triggered it." Marik responded. "What happened between Yugi and Atemu not too long has only brought familiarity to you, but has not brought back your complete memories."

"When will our memories come back?" Tea asked.

"I don't know." Seto answered. "There is no telling what will trigger it."

Marik looked at Malik and sensed that something was off about him. He noticed that Malik hadn't talk to him very much. He mostly avoided him. Why? He didn't know. But he was determined to figure out.

* * *

"_Hi Yug!" the smaller heard a familiar voice call, getting his attention. He turned around to see his best friend, Joey, waving at him._

"_Hi Joey!" he said, running to hug him; the blonde hugging him back. _

"_Where's Seto?" Yugi asked, noticing that Joey was missing his lover. "He's normally with you." He said, as they both started walking down a path in the rose garden outside._

_Joey laughed. "Where's your Pharaoh?" he asked in a mocking tone. "He is normally with you as well."_

_Yugi giggled at the other's tone and words. "I see your point." The two teens took a left at the fountain, before walking inside the palace, through the back, waving to a guard as they passed._

"_But I think Seto is at meeting." he sighed. "He's been at every one all week. I hardly get to see him" Joey said, answering his smaller friend's previous question._

"_I'm sorry about that, Joey. Atemu has been at the council meetings all week too, so I understand how you feel." Yugi said. "I can't wait until they are over."_

_Joey nodded. "Neither can I." he said, before grabbing his friend's hand, running down the corridor they were walking in. "We have to meet the group. They are waiting for us." he said, so Yugi would understand why they were running._

_Stopping at a door, the two males walked in, to be greeted with smiling faces who ran and hugged them._

"_Bakura and Marik are at the council meeting too?" Yugi asked Ryou and Malik, when they are seating on the couch._

_They both nodded. "Yes, they are." Ryou answered. Yugi noticed that Tristan was holding Tea's hand; he smiled._

* * *

Marik and Malik walked back to their room, after the rest of the teens went to bed. The rest of the explanation would have to wait until tomorrow. Whether Yugi and Atemu would wake up by then, wasn't certain.

"Malik, what's wrong" the vampire asked, with worry, as they walked inside. "You haven't talked to me in weeks; you ignore me, as if I am not even there. Did I so something to upset you?"

Malik said nothing, as he dressed for bed. He wouldn't even look at the vampire. Marik looked at the other teen warily, with a hurt expression. "Malik, if something is wrong, I wish you would tell me." The vampire said.

Again, the teen said nothing as he walked past the vampire, putting his dirty clothes in the basket that was inside the closet.

Suddenly, Marik, felt pain in his right cheek, stinging red. He looked bewildered staring in the eyes of his past lover, whose eyes held angry and pain, his hand still in the air from slapping him.

"How could you?" Malik screamed with angry. "How could you leave me all alone?" tears ran down his eyes.

Marik pulled the teen close to him, his arms tightened around his love. "I'm sorry, Mal. I really am. But when I turned into a vampire, I could not be around you. Neither, Bakura with Ryou. Or Atemu…" he paused, before continuing. "….with Yugi."

Malik pulled him closer, seemingly unaffected by the last thing he heard. "Why didn't you come and find me? Why did you make me think you were just my imagination?" he cried.

Marik was silent, before answering. "I wasn't allowed to see you." he said, softly. "I knew where you were, but I was not allowed to tell you of my presence."

"Why not?" Malik asked, catching the vampire off guard. He hadn't expected the other to ask.

He sighed before he answered. "Because Seto said that it wasn't time yet. He said that we had to wait until the time was right."

"What do you mean?" Malik asked, before he felt the soft mattress underneath him. He knew that Marik teleported them to the bed.

"I am not sure. It was just a coincidence that Yami saw Yugi at school one day, who happened to be friends with all of you again, so we didn't have to go looking." he said. "Not that we would have minded." he said so the other couldn't hear.

The vampire shifted so that he was looking down at his mortal. "Are you still angry with me?" he asked, his eyes locked on his past love.

Malik shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been angry since I didn't know the whole story. I'm sorry that I slapped you." he looked down at the sheets.

The vampire moved his own hand, putting it on the other's chin, to make their eyes lock once again. "No need to apologize." he said. "I deserved getting slapped. I shouldn't have thought that after all these years, you wouldn't hold some kind of grudge against me, for leaving." he leaned down and kissed the other's right cheek.

Malik blushed. "So do you think that we could start over again?" Marik asked, pulling the other closer.

Malik nodded. "Yes, I would like that." he said, still looking in the vampire eyes.

The vampire blushed a little before speaking. "Would you go out with me?" he asked.

Again, Malik blushed, before answering. "Yes." He automatically said, without having to think. After all, Yugi was awake, even if he wasn't at the moment, and when Yugi and Yami got their memories back, he knew they would be happy for them. Now, Ryou and Bakura, Seto and Joey, and Yugi and Yami had to get together, but he knew they would in their own time. Until then, he knew they would be happy for him.

With a smile, he snuggled closer to his new boyfriend, before falling asleep, in the content arms of his vampire.

* * *

_The male with amethyst eyes walked around in a dark room; butterflies in his stomach._

"_Hello, my love." the pale-skinned teen heard, making him turn around. The oddly familiar voice, belonging to the one he loved, but the tone was more sinister._

_Without a warning, he felt himself, being pushed against the wall. He winced and gasped from the pain as his back hit the wall. He was sure there was going to be a bruise._

_A light flickered on and off above him, letting him see his attacker, although, he knew who it was._

"_Well, I figured you would come looking for me sooner or later." The deep sinister voice said amusingly in his ear. "I just thought it would be later rather than sooner."_

_Yugi noticed the tanned skin above the flickering light, the crimson eyes he loved so much, were now, a darker color, no longer the warm eyes he loved to look at. _

"_What made you think I would have come later?" Yugi asked, still looking at the form he missed holding him._

"_Because," the voice was sinister, no longer the deep caring voice he loved. "I thought you would have been smart enough to know that if you did, you would die."_

"_As if, I would care." he said, quickly. "I have no reason to live anymore, now that Atemu is gone." _

"_So I could kill you now, and you wouldn't care?" the sinister voice asked amused._

_Yugi shook his head. "No," he said. "But I already know that you can't kill me."_

_Atemu cocked his head to the side, in a confused way. "What makes you think I can't kill you?" he asked, moving closer to the teen's neck, inhaling the scent of strawberries. "Mhm, you have no idea how much I missed your scent."_

_Yugi briefly sighed in contentment, remembering when Atemu would always say that, doing the same thing. Yugi shook his head, reminding himself that the being, the vampire, with tanned skin, and hair like his own, was not Atemu. He was no longer the man he loved, no longer the man he gave his innocence to._

"_Technically, I am the same man." he said, reading the teen's thoughts. _

_Yugi rolled his eyes. "No you're not. And stop reading my thoughts. It's annoying."_

_Atemu smirked, looking in amethyst eyes, at the right moment, when the light flickered on. "I could say, as you wish, but as you know, you have no say so, in the position you are in." _

_The teen looked at the vampire holding him. "As I said before, I don't care if you kill me. Just do it already."_

"_Don't worry." he said. "I will. Whenever I get tired of you, that is."_

_Yugi tried to get out of the vampires grip but to no prevail. "You know you really shouldn't do that." The vampire said, leaning to the other's ear, nipping the earlobe. "It's really…arousing seeing you try to get away from me." _

_Yugi sighed and whimpered in slight pleasure. He rolled his eyes again, before trying to push the vampire off of him, to no success._

_The teen glared. "Stop." He said. "You're not Atemu and there is no way that you are going to trick me into thinking otherwise, so let me go so that I can kill you." The teen's voice now emotionless._

_Atemu laughed. "You can't kill me." he said. "I resemble the vampire you love too much for you to kill."_

_Yugi looked down. The vampire had a point. He couldn't kill the vampire in front of him. He looked too much like Atemu. Everything about him reminded him of Atemu. There was no way he could kill him, even though he knew it had to be done._

"_Don't worry, I will kill-" warm, familiar lips, pressed his, cut him off from his sentence. He sighed and moaned in the kiss, missing the lips that were currently, pressed to his. He opened his eyes, to see that the vampire was nowhere to be found._

_He growled in anger. "Asshole!" he screamed hoping that the vampire could hear him. He walked forward a little. He was going to kill that vampire if it was the last he did! A part of him wasn't sure if he would be able to, since it was Atemu. But the teen knew that his Atemu would never hurt his friends to get to him. Atemu was gone and he was just going to have to accept it. The next time he saw the sinister vampire, he would no longer see him as his Atemu. He would see him as the vampire that killed Atemu, the vampire that took his love from him._

_There was no way to bring to bring his Atemu back. He doubted that Bakura would find a spell in time. He hoped that he would die trying to kill the darker side of once belonged vampire._

_The teen fell on his knees, crying uncontrollably at his only option._

_Now, it was only a matter of time. _

* * *

Moriah: That's the end of the chapter! I hope that you liked it!

Yugi: I don't understand this chapter at all!

Moriah: *****anime sweatdrop* It's not that hard to understand. There are flashbacks to help you understand the past of Yugi and Atemu. Maybe to help you understand what caused them to forget their memory.

Yugi: So what happened to Atemu? Why is he evil? Why did you make my vampire evil!

Moriah: You will find out in due time, Little Yugi. I don't want to give the plot away for the readers. They are going to have to guess.

Yugi: *sighs* Please make sure that you review this. Also, make sure that you read and review Bitten, Angel's Destiny, Choices, Not What You Think, Rescue Me, and Don't Jump. They will all be updated or the next installment will be posted. But first we still need to know that you like them.

Moriah: *puppy dog eyes* Please! Please! Please! I love reviews! And it will make me really happy! Sorry, but this is not beta-ed. When I get it beta-ed, I will repost it.

Yugi: We will try to update soon. And make sure that you wish NekoDarkness a happy birthday! I am sure she will appreciate it. Make sure that you vote on the poll!

Until the next time we update…


	20. Only Options

Moriah: Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter and sorry for the long wait.

Yugi: We all hope that you had a great Christmas and New Years. This and BloodLover will be the first updates for the New Year! Yay!

Moriah: There is a small lemon in this chapter in part 4. So if you don't want to read it, please skip to the next part.

Yugi: This chapter is a little confusing because so many things are going on. But don't worry, you will truly understand in the next chapter. I will have it explained.

Moriah: Please review and enjoy the chapter! *smiles*

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

**Previously on Lust for Blood**

"_Don't worry, I will kill-" warm, familiar lips, pressed to his, cutting him off from his sentence. He sighed and moaned in the kiss, missing the lips that were currently, pressed to his. He opened his eyes, to see that the vampire was nowhere to be found._

_He growled in anger. "Asshole!" he screamed hoping that the vampire could hear him. He walked forward a little. He was going to kill that vampire if it was the last he did! A part of him wasn't sure if he would be able to, since it was Atemu. But the teen knew that his Atemu would never hurt his friends to get to him. Atemu was gone and he was just going to have to accept it. The next time he saw the sinister vampire, he would no longer see him as his Atemu. He would see him as the vampire that killed Atemu, the vampire that took his love from him._

_There was no way to bring his Atemu back. He doubted that Bakura would find a spell in time. He hoped that he would die trying to kill the darker side of his once beloved vampire._

_The teen fell on his knees, crying uncontrollably at his only option._

_Now, it was only a matter of time__._

_

* * *

_

"Do you think Malik and Marik are okay?" Ryou asked Bakura as they walked to their room.

Bakura sighed before nodding. "Yes, I am sure they are fine. And have worked things out." It appeared as if his beloved had noticed the hurt look on Marik's face as he had, before they too had left to retired to their room.

"Do you know what's wrong with Malik?" he asked as the vampire opened the door and let him walk in before he followed.

Again, the vampire sighed, before sitting on the bed, motioning for the other to join him. "Yes, I do know." he told him.

Ryou looked back with alarm, sitting next to the vampire on the bed. "What? What is it?"

"Malik felt alone after Marik had to leave." Ryou looked down, understanding the feeling. He did as well. "He didn't understand why he didn't look for him instead of making him think it was all his imagination." he concluded.

Ryou nodded in understand. He too made himself think the vampire was all part of his imagination. But somehow, he always believed that he would see him again.

He felt a kiss on his forehead, making him glance up at the saddened look on the other's face. "I'm sorry for leaving." he said softly.

"It's okay. I understand why you had leave. You couldn't be around me, after you started turning." It didn't shock the vampire that his past love would know that.

Bakura nodded again, as he shook his head. "No, I couldn't. So we had to leave, with intentions of finding you again."

"I always hoped that you would, but I could never be sure if you were real or not."

"Well, I am real as you can see." He said in a playful tone.

Ryou laughed lightly, a sound that Bakura always loved to hear. "Yes, I can see that, 'Kura." Even the nickname was something he missed.

* * *

_Still on his knees, the teen continued to cry at his only option. In that second, he made a decision, that if he was going to have to kill the vampire, then he would kill himself after. But hopefully, in the midst of the battle he would be killed in some kind of way; at least he would be with his vampire again._

_With a sigh, he teleported back the palace, back to his room, where he and Atemu use to sleep. Walking over to the bed, he noticed the flower of the bedside table. 'He was here' he thought with an angry tone. 'He's toying with me so I'll kill him faster'. Atemu would always leave a variety of different flowers on the bedside table as a clue for Yugi to come out to the garden._

_Suddenly, the door opened with Ryou, Seto, Joey, Malik, Marik, Tea and Tristan, all walking in, with worried and grave expressions, after they saw the flower on the table. They all knew what the smaller was going to do._

"_Yugi, you can't go." Seto said._

_Yugi looked at the vampire priest with slight amusement. "Why can't I?" he asked. "He is waiting for me. I swore that the next time I saw him, I was going to kill him. And that is what I am going to do."_

"_You'll die." Seto said, with his hard tone of voice._

"_I know." he said._

"_You know!" the vampire's voice rising in volume. "And yet you are going to go? What about Amelia? How can you leave her?"_

"_I won't." he said. "You know as well as I do that no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with her."_

_With great timing, a little girl with long purple hair, pale skin and light purple eyes, came running into the room. "Mommy! Mommy!" she cried in excitement, as she ran to Yugi._

_Yugi instantly smiled, picking up the little girl who looked to be about five years old. "Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good day with Auntie Ryou?" he said, giving a kiss to her cheek. She had been with Ryou most of the day. He was helping her pick out her dress for the formal dinner._

_She nodded excitedly, before hugging her mother. "Where's daddy?" she asked, suddenly. "Is he busy with work again? On another trip to a country?"_

_The group all looked at each other with shocked expressions. Luckily, Amelia was facing Yugi so she didn't pick up on her aunts and uncles expressions. Yugi looked at his daughter with a shocked expression before quickly changing it to a sweet smile._

_He nodded to her question. "Yes, sweetie. Daddy is another country for another meeting. I do believe it's for the Priest of Lebanon. I wish I knew when he would be back." He tried to sound a convincing as possible. He hoped she wouldn't pick up his lie._

"_I miss Daddy, Mommy." Came her soft reply._

_His heart instantly ached. There was no way she could really tell her what was really going on. It was a hassle to keep her away. They never did know when the evil vampire would show up or make his presence known somehow._

_He kissed her cheek again. "I know you do, baby. I do too" he said. "But he should be home soon." The last sentence came out as a soft whisper. _

_Yugi looked at Ryou, a conversation between the two of them, with only a glance. "Sweetheart, why don't you get ready for bed? Joey will be in there soon to tuck you in, okay?" his voice was soft._

"_Why can't you come, Mommy?" she asked instantly. _

_His eyes softened more at her response. If he tucked her in, he would never want to go to the garden. He would stay with her forever. His daughter. The cute little girl that not only was a part of him, but also a part of Atemu as well._

_Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but he tried to hide it and the sadness in his voice. "Okay, sweetie, I'll tuck you in now. Then Mommy has some errands to run." He asked before walking out the room, with his daughter. _

_Opening the door to her bedroom, which was two doors down from his own, he walked inside, to see the pink colored walls. It was the only room in the palace with pink walls. When Amelia turned 3, she developed a love for the color. Since then, mostly everything she owned was either pink or purple. How she got Isis and the maids to buy pink and purple clothes for her was something he would never understand. _

_Amelia skipped excitedly to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth as Yugi sat in the rocking chair next to the bed with a warm smile. She was always one to do what was needed without being told. She was hard-headed just like him, and Atemu, but she knew what not to do._

_Five minutes later, Amelia came skipping back to her room toward her bed, with her hair bouncing up and down on her shoulders. Climbing into bed, she laid down, before looking at Yugi with a warm smile, who was still in the rocking chair not far from her. The same rocking chair he used to rock her to sleep in when she was a baby or whenever she was scared, and still did._

_Getting up from the chair, he walked a few steps before he hovered over his daughter, pulling the covers over her small frame. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, before pulling away slightly._

"_I love you Mommy." _

_Yugi's eyes widen in shocked before he quickly made himself lose the expression. He didn't want to worry his little girl._

_Smiling softly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead again. "I love you too, princess. Get some sleep." He said, before quietly walking out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. If she needed him for anything, he knew she knew where to find him._

_

* * *

_

Tristan and Tea walked downstairs to get ready for bed. Lately, the two were what some would call…distant.

No matter how much nerve Tea tried to gather up, it was never enough to help her ask the question she so desperately wanted to know.

Walking over to the white couch, she pulled the covers over her; she had changed into her night clothes long ago. Turning, she noticed that Tristan was already lying on his couch, with the covers wrapped around him. She idly wondered if he was cold.

"Tristan?" she spoke softly.

"Hmm?" he quickly responded.

"Do you love me?" she said, her voice almost a whisper.

The room became quiet, as Tristan thought of how to answer the question. A question that shocked him more than anything and he wondered if she had heard him the other night. If she was asking, then yes, yes she had heard and there was no point in denying it.

"Yes."

* * *

_"Atemu!" the younger screamed in ecstasy, a name so familiar in such a tone that it felt like second nature to the smaller._

_Another thrust was the response in an almost perfect rhythm to their frantic heartbeat. The smaller had teleported to the garden with the mind to kill the other, but ended up being seduced by him instead. As much as he hated the evil counterpart of his love, he couldn't deny that he was just that...his love, his beloved vampire that he loved with all his heart that he would die for if it meant to be with him again._

_It was selfish of him, yes. For their daughter would grow up losing both parents at the same time. How traumatizing for one so young, but he had no doubt that Ryou, Joey, Tristan, and Malik, and their lovers would take care of her._

_Another scream passed the younger lips as he felt the vampire hit his prostate. "Atemu" the name once again passing his lips like a melody only known to the two of them._

_He should have been worried about people from the palace coming out to see if everything was alright. But his friends knew better than to come out to the garden. After all, he had ordered them to stay away. If he wasn't back in his room by the morning, then he knew they would come looking for him...how, he wasn't sure. The only person that could really locate him was Atemu, and he knew he wouldn't help them...After all, how many times had he and Atemu did this out here? Too many to count._

_The smaller's stomach started to tighten, in a way that could only mean he was close to release and no matter how much he tried to prolong it, nothing would help. His pants filled the night air as his hands dragged down the taller's back, trying not to scream out again._

_"Scream for me, love" came the deep voice in his ear. Words that sounded so familiar, he couldn't help but obey. Gradually, his short moans of pleasure turned to screams with each thrust._

_Yugi dragged his hands down the vampire's bare back again, feeling his release getting closer and closer._

_"So close" he moaned out, feeling red scratches form on the other's back, knowing the other wouldn't feel them until later._

_With another thrust, Yugi came, with a scream, the sinister vampire, not too far away._

_

* * *

_

_While, waiting for Yugi to come back to his chambers, if he was even going to, a male with brown hair and cold piercing eyes walked into a room that was lit by a single glowing candle._

"_Any luck?" he said as his form of greeting._

_A male sitting at a desk with a large old, spell book shook their head. "No. Unfortunately, I don't see any spell that will bring him back. I've seen spells that will make his vampire side take over him, but nothing to suppress it."_

"_Any other useful spells?" the male growled. His impatience and frustration getting the best of him. He wanted his cousin back. He didn't want to lose Yugi either. He may have always been mean to the smaller teen, but that never meant he didn't care about it. And he knew, as all of them did, that if they couldn't bring his cousin back, they would lose them both in some kinda way. He idly wandered if anyone truly cared that Yugi was risking his life._

_Looking up from the book, the male with white spiky hair, pale skin and brown eyes, locked eyes with the other vampire. He shook his head, before he glared at him. "Don't you dare think that you are the only one who cares about him, Seto?" he growled._

"_I am not." he said, calmly._

"_Don't lie. I can read your thoughts remember?" the male sighed. "We aren't going to lose him. Either of them."_

"_You sound so sure." Seto scoffed. "I am all for optimistic thinking but not when there is none to be found, Bakura. You can't find a spell to turn him back. The only way is Yugi to kill him. And if Yugi kills him, he is going to kill himself, right after."_

_Bakura got up from his seat behind the desk and walked over to Seto, embracing him in a hug. "We won't. I'll keep looking for something. In the meantime, get back to Joey; he needs you, now that Yugi has put himself in danger again. There is no telling if he coming back tonight." he said, turning around to look out the window, where the rose garden was down below. "With them in the rose garden, no matter what state Atemu may be in, the result will always be the same."_

_Seto sighed and nodded, before leaving the room. He had gone to find the vampire noticing that he was not in Yugi's room, during the time they all were. He figured he would be in the study. But once again, his friend was right. Joey needed him…now more than ever._

_

* * *

_

_A week had passed since his last meeting with Atemu. The sinister side of his Atemu, more rather._

_He sighed as he got out of his bed; he had been lost in his memories of his own Atemu long enough. He had accepted that he was never going to get him back. And that killing him would be the only way. Though the night before Bakura ran into his chamber, telling him that he had found a spell that might work, but wasn't sure. It was a long shot, but after all, it was the only chance they had. Yugi had given up on chances the he slept with the sinister vampire. He had lost hope. Though, he couldn't deny there was small string of hope that still lied in the depths of his heart._

_During the night, he had met him at the rose garden; he couldn't help but feel like his Atemu was there. He always saw some sign of his vampire within his now sinister counterpart whenever emotions were involved; whether was it was front pain or pleasure. And the night when had finally given in, he heard familiar words, which made him think that maybe he hadn't truly lost Atemu. But the next morning, when he woke up alone in his chambers, he knew that wasn't true. _

_Walking over to his mirror, he looked at himself. He had given a vague goodbye to everyone, in the form of letters. When he died, they would all receive their letters at the same time. No matter what they were doing. He hoped that Ryou would read Amelia her letter. Which he didn't have any doubt that he would. No matter how much he would cry while reading it. _

_His lips turned into a smile at the thought of Amelia. He had spent a lot of time with her lately; He wanted her to have as many memories with him as possible; taking pictures of them to put in her scrapbook._

_Looking away from the mirror, Yugi teleported to his second home, which was where he had been a week earlier; the place where Atemu was now staying. 'Of course' he thought, he would pick our own home for us to die at.'_

"_Hello, Lover." Yugi said with conviction, knowing wherever the vampire was, he would be heard. _

_It was time._

_

* * *

_

Moriah: Yay! I finally finished it. Sorry that it took so long.

Yugi: We know this chapter is really confusing, if there is something that you don't understand, we will be happy to clear everything up.

Moriah: Just so you know, the second to last part, with Seto and Bakura, is a memory from them. Not Atemu and Yugi. It's their memory.

Yugi: Please review and let us know what you think. Please make sure that review BloodLover. We updated that this morning. And please read and review The Pain of Loss. We will be updating that next month.

Moriah: Please please review!

Until the next time I update…


	21. End of Past Memories

Moriah: Thank you so much for the all the reviews last chapter! We are glad that you liked it.

Yugi: So what's going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: *sighs* That question gets really tiring. But in this chapter, you will see Past Yugi and Atemu fight. And the reason why he turned evil. Maybe the readers will figure out how I got the idea.

Yugi: Where'd you get it from? And we know it's been a while since we updated this, so let's recap. Tristan just professed his love to Tea after she asked. Yugi and Atemu are still sleep, dreaming of their past memories. Malik and Marik have settled their argument. Bakura and Ryou are getting to know each other again and well Joey and Seto...well your find out.

Moriah: *smirks* You'll just have to read and find out. I don't own anything. Please review and enjoy! Here's a Valentine's Day gift from me to all of you, who are still reading this!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

_A few seconds passed before Yugi was met with crimson eyes, a mocking smirk on his face._

"_Oh so you came?" he asked, with a small laugh. "Well I already made you do that numerous times of course."_

_Yugi rolled his eyes, his eyes turning to the left to a statue holding a sword in between its hand which were together. He kicked it with enough force to separate the sword from the statue without hurting it, causing the sword to go in the air. Effortless, the smaller caught it before turning his attention to his former vampire, his eyes and posture indicating that he was ready to fight._

_Atemu laughed at the scene. "I must admit that move was impressive but foolish of you to challenge me." he said, his eyes narrowing as a sword of his own, conjured in his hands._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his eyes meeting the smaller's. "I taught you everything you know, remember? You are going to die."_

_Yugi has a sad smile on his face. "I am counting on that." he replied. "But not before I kill you first!" with that he thrusted at the vampire with the sword who easily dodged and swung his sword around with a thrust of his own, which the smaller easily parried. The blades then clashed several times before Yugi avoided a wide arching swing from the vampire. The two traded one thrust and parry after another. Atemu tried another arching swing from above which the smaller easily avoided and sidestepped out of the way. The two males faced off again in front of the statue and traded a few more blows._

* * *

_In a room only illuminated by a candle, is a group of males, standing in front a table, where a male with white spiky hair is sitting, looking down at an old book. They were in Atemu and Yugi's chambers._

"_Where's Amelia?" Tea asked._

"_She's sleeping. Took me forever to get her to sleep. She kept asking where her Mom was. I had to tell her that she went out on a few errands. And would be back later." Ryou was always the one that tucked Amelia in. Only when he had meetings to go to did he ask him to do it._

"_How sure are you that this is going to work, Bakura?"a male with brown hair and blue eyes asked. His usual cold exterior wasn't there. He wouldn't be able to handle if what Ryou said was going to be a lie._

"_And if it is going to be completed in time?" another crucial question was asked by his blonde counterpart._

"_I am fairly sure that this is going to work, Seto. And Joey, that is not really a question I can answer. But the faster we complete this, the more chance that it is done without any of them dying._

"_So what do we have to do?" Tea asked. _

"_You don't have to do anything. I am doing most of the work. I just need for you guys to sway the essence around as I say the incantation."_

_They all nodded. It seemed easy enough._

* * *

_Atemu tried to swing from above a third time, and again Yugi ducked and escaped to the side. He jumped up on a low table and swung at him once more. He moved and swung at his legs which caused him to jump up and over the other's blade and land on the floor. He tried for his legs again, but he blocked his attempt with his blade. Again they trade several swings. Atemu once again tried a wide swing, succeeding in giving him a superficial cut on the arm. _

_He smiles triumphantly at the other's distraction and takes advantage by coming at him with his sword held high, intending to swing from above but Yugi quickly drops to the floor and rolls out of the way, causing the sword to hit a bowl on the table behind him. Yugi kicks his legs out from under the vampire and scrambles back to his feet. The vampire turns to face the smaller, still on his knees and swings three times in rapid succession, all of which the younger dodges. The vampire swings a fourth time, but this time Yugi knocks his sword into the table when he dodges the swing causing it to be pinned. _

_Atemu backhand punches the younger in the face in response, causing him to cry out in pain and spin away. The vampire pulls the sword from the table and swings it hard at the younger. He blocks it with his own sword and kicks him in the gut, causing him to bend over. Yugi jumps over the vampire into the clear, and raises her sword to continue the fight. He thrusts his sword at him and he parries. Then he kicks him in her sword arm, causing him to stumble back a step._

_The smell of incense is filled throughout the room, swaying with the flickering flame of the candle. The group is all looking at Bakura, who starts to chant in Latin._

"_People from beyond, please hear my request." They heard. "I ask that you give back what needs to be replaced."_

_His hands started holding on to the table, as he spoke. "Give us what needs to be returned." His voice was wavering almost as if, he was feeling weak. Ryou moved from his position to help, but Seto grabbed his arm, preventing him, as he shook his head. _

"_Don't Ry. He'll be okay."_

"_How do you know?" his expression was filled with worry._

"_Because he is strong and he'll get through this." With that the teen nodded, before looking back at his boyfriend._

* * *

_The fight has moved out to the atrium, where Yugi hits the ground and scrambles back to his feet as Atemu slowly advances. He thrusts his sword at the vampire, who parries. He spins around and swings at him, which the vampire blocks. His sword bounces off of the vampires and falls with the tip onto the low wall of the planting bed. _

_Yugi tries to reach for it, but with a smirk, the vampire stomps on the blade before he is able to raise it again, knocking it out of the younger's grasp._

_The vampire spins around and elbows the smaller in the face, knocking him back into a stone table, which collapses and falls with him. _

_Atemu advances on Yugi, playing with his sword, idly point it at the younger, who is backing up against the wall, with his sword. Yugi looks at his former beloved, frighten._

"_This is everything, huh? No weapon, no friends, no hope."_

_Yugi closes his eyes and thinks about what the words that were said. No, he didn't have a weapon. No, his friends, weren't anywhere around, not would he want them to be at a time like this, no matter much he knew they wanted to be. And as of right now, he had no hope. _

"_With all that gone...what's left?" his tone was mocking, as he drew the sword back and thrusted it directly at the younger's face. With lightening fast reflezes, that surprised them both, he swings it up with both arms and catches the blade between the palms of his hands, his eyes open and amethyst meet dark crimson._

"_Me." came the convicted reply, before he shoves the blade away from him, causing the hilt of the sword to hit the vampire in the face, who staggers back from the impact._

_Yugi hopped to this feet and kicked the vampire in the chest, his impression looks more determined. The vampire stumbles back more. He takes this opportunity to pick up his sword. He swings it around and thrusts it at him, but the vampire manages to parry at the last minute. They exchange several blows, blocking each other. Yugi spins around and swings his sword down at him from above. Atemu holds up his own sword to block but the force of it causes him to fall on one knee. He swings again, but the vampire blocks it. He spins around with a roundhouse kick to his side, and he collapses to the ground._

_Yugi kicks Atemu, casuing him to fly in through the door, hits the floor and rolls to a stop. Yugi leaps in and swings his sword at him, before he gets all the way back to his feet, but manages to parry hid blow before stepping back to get his footing. They exchange blows again, before Atemu misses a block and gets a cut on his hand._

* * *

_Bakura is now panting, heavily, as he continues to say the incantation._

"_Suppress... the side that... is not majority..desired." he could hardly get the words out. Suddeny, a burst of a light glowed over the vampire and this energy returned, his chanting became more powerful, faster._

"_People from beyond, please hear my request. I ask that you give back what needs to be replaced. Suppress the side that is not majority the light side overpower what is dark. Now, before it is too late. Contain. Contain!" with that finale word said, the glowing light surrounding Bakura disappear and he slumped over the table, his energy gone._

* * *

_The two males were back to where the fight had originally started. In front of the statue. They were trading blows and parries. Atemu thrusted his sword at the smaller before his dodge and quickly retaliated with a blow of his own, just as Atemu was thrusting this sword at him._

_Atemu gasped loudly in that instant his eyes glowing red, before groaning as his eyes returned to their normal shade. Atemu and Yugi both gasps loudly, as they felt the other's sword pierce through them, both collapsing in each other's arms, the swords falling to the ground around them._

"_Yugi,"he said, looking at the smaller in front of him. His eyes showed pain, confusion, and bewildered and he looked around the surroundings, noticing they were in the house they shared, before images of the past few months flashes before his eyes. He sobbed into the other's shoulder._

"_Atemu," came the weak reply. "I-I" he could hardly speak. The seen in front of him was too much. It was one thing for him to die. But if he had just waited a second longer, he would have had his vampire back. _

"_It's okay, aibou." The vampire said weakly."You did what had to be done."They both fell to the floor, into a laying position. Yugi lying on Atemu's chest._

"_I love you." Atemu said._

"_I love you too."Yugi said. With the last of his strength, he shifted to press his lips against the vampires in one last kiss, before he slumped back down, his head back on the vampire chest, they're eyes both closing at the same time._

_Minutes later, a group of teens teleported into the house. They had all received their letters before coming which meant that Yugi was dead. They weren't sure of Atemu. _

_Looking around, they gasped in heart breaking shock when they found their kings and best friends, lying in a pool of their own combined blood, in each other's arms. They all started crying._

_After a few more minutes, without saying a word, Bakura picked up Yugi, while Seto picked up Atemu, and teleported back to the castle. The rest of the teens not too far behind._

_The next day, they had a small funeral for the two. The whole country in grieving. Amelia stood by Ryou, as he placed a red rose on top of their coffin._

_She cried as she silently said good bye to her parents, who were buried together._

* * *

In the middle of the night, four males teleported by a tree.

"What is this about, Seto?" Bakura said, looking around the circle they had made. Marik was standing to the left of Seto, who was standing to left of Bakura.

They all received messages from the brown haired teen to meet here. They had a feeling what it was about. Didn't mean they were happy about leaving bed with their loved ones.

"Do you think the lust will return?" was the question.

Marik and Bakura closed their eyes to relax their minds, before opening their eyes. They all nodded.

"I don't think it will be as intense but he is still new to it." Marik said, looking around. "We'll have to look after them."

Seto scoffed. "Don't we always?" The other chuckled at the response.

"Do you think they'll wake up soon?" Bakura asked, looking at Seto.

Seto sighed. "I don't know, 'Kura." he answered. "Maybe. I would imagine that after all this time, they would. Atleast one of them."

Marik shook his head. "You know one can't wake up without the other." Marik said, trying to make sure that they remembered that the two males in reference died together years ago. What made anyone think, they would wake up separately now?

Seto nodded. He had a point. What sense would it make to die together if they were going to wake up separately? They would have to wake up together for the memories to completely return.

"Do you think they'll get their memories back?" His eyes lingered to the house where all the others were sleeping peacefully.

"Sooner or later, yes; we did." Marik said.

"That only happened after we became vampires again." Seto instantly responded.

"We should get back inside." Bakura said, looking up towards the sky, seeing the small lights rising up. The sun would be rising soon. Which means so would the humans; and possibly the two males, who were still locked in their memories.

Without another word, the trio teleported back to the house, the sun was now high in the sky.

* * *

In the house, the sun shined through the bedroom where two males laid on the bed, in a position that would be familiar to anyone who had seen it before. As the sun directly hit them..

..crimson and amethyst eyes fluttered open…

* * *

Moriah: Yes! After working on this chapter for so long, I finally finished it.

Yugi: So what is going to happen now that Yami and I have our memories back?

Moriah: *thinks* You'll find out. I already know how I am going to start the next chapter. I hope you guys are tired of flashbacks. But since I didn't put the Joey x Seto scene in this chapter. I was going to next chapter.

Yugi: Can anyone guess where the fight scene came from? What popular tv series gave her the idea of turning Atemu evil? Anyone who gets it right gets a sneak peak of the next chapter of any story of their choosing.

Please review! Until the next time we update!


End file.
